Ownership
by Kags21
Summary: Kane Higurashi is forced to give Sesshoumaru Tashio the thing that he values the most out of his life his daughter. Now Kagome is forced to live with Sesshoumaru until her father can pay back all that he owes. Will he be able to before she forgets where s
1. Default Chapter

Kane Higurashi cared about his family but he had made a mistake in borrowing money from the mob and not paying them back.

"I want my money Higurashi, now!" he yelled at the man.

"Mr.. Tashio please I beg you to give me more time I have to buy my wife and child clothes and food." Kane said to him.

"That is not my concern you have till tomorrow to pay me or you will pay with your life."

As they two men were talking a Kane's wife came in the room.

"Did you tell him Kane?" she asked him. Kane nodded his head.

"I did dear but he want's his money not excuses."

"Please, Mr. Tashio my husband cannot pay you right now if you could give us more time?" She asked him .

The man they were talking to had long silver hair, golden eyes like the sun. He was tall he wore an black Armani suit.

He reached in his pocket and took out his cell phone and got ready to make a phone call when a young girl came in the house.

"Mom, Dad I'm home she said as she walked in. She stopped when she saw the man in her living room.  
"Ka-Kagome dear. Why don't you go play outside for a bit? It's a beautiful day. Wouldn't you say honey?" said Kane. His wife nodded and Kagome smiled. She left her backpack by the door before running outside.

"Quite a child you have there **_Kane._" **said Mr. Taisho. Kane grew wide eyed with fear as did his wife.

"Mr. Taisho you wouldn't?" he exclaimed. The man gave him a cool look.

"Wouldn't what? Keep a really close eye on her Kane."

Mr. Tashio looked at Kane and had an idea.

"I've decided not to kill you Kane." he told him.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru- Sama."

"I've decided to take something of value from you."Sesshoumaru told him.

"What is that?" Kane asked him.

"Your daughter."

Mrs. Higurashi nearly fainted.

"No, please she is our only child." she pleaded with him.

"She will stay with me until all my money is paid back with interest." he told the two.

"You have until tomorrow at 5:00 p.m. to be with her and don't try anything for I will find you." he told them and walked out the house slamming the door, Sesshoumaru walked to the waiting limo and got in and the limo drove off.

"What are we going to do?" his wife asked him.

"Nothing we can do until I am able to pay him back he owns our Kagome."

We will tell her tonight at dinner then." Mrs, Higurashi said.

hr 

That night Kagome sat at the table as the food was brought before her.

"Kagome we have something to tell you." Her mom said.

"What is it mom?"

"You remember the man from earlier that was here?"

"Yes."

"Well, um you see you will be staying with him for a while till daddy can finish paying him back what he owes him." she said to her.

Kagome looked at her parents.

Kagome was 13 years old. She had shoulder length black hair and midnight blue eyes. "Mommy I don't want to stay with him please don't make me."

"Kagome you're a big girl stop crying , you can do this for your dad and me." Her mom said to her.

That night Kagome laid down in her bed and cried herself to sleep. The next day Kagome went to school as usual she ate with her two friends Ami and Keri.

hr 

4:58 pm

Kagome 's mom packed some clothes and personal and favorite items for Kagome in her suitcases. Her husband came into the bedroom and looked at his wife.

"I'm sorry about this please forgive me?" He said to her.

His wife stood up and looked at him. "What will he do to her will she be alright with him?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know let's just pray that he's kinder to children than he is to adults." He said to her.

5:00 p.m.

Sesshoumaru Tashio arrived back at the Higurashi house . He rang the doorbell and waited for them to open the door. Kane opened the door and let Sesshoumaru in. Mr. Higurashi closed the door behind him.

"Please excuse us Kagome is not home yet." Her father told him. As her father said that Kagome came in the house with her book bag. "I'm home." she said . Kagome walked into the living room to see her Father talking to Sesshoumaru. "Kagome where were you?" Her father asked her.

" I was saying goodbye to my friends." She told him . She looked over at Sesshoumaru and than back to her dad. Kagome's mom came down with her bags.

"Here are you things sweetheart." Her mom said as she placed them on the floor. Sesshoumaru went to the front door and opened it and in came a man wearing a black suite and cap. He walked in and grabbed the two suitcases and walked back out to the limo. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, and then spoke. "Go wait outside for me." he told her. Kagome looked at her parents she hugged them one last time before she walked out the house. Sesshoumaru pulled out some documents for the Higurashi's to sign. Kagome's mom went down on her knees in front of Sesshoumaru and began to beg him. "Please don't take her from us!" her mom begged him with tears coming down her face. Kane helped her up.

"Please Mr. Tashio she's our only child, I promise that I will pay you, just don't take her away from us." Kane pleaded with him.

"This is your fault Kane you should have paid me and now your daughter is in my care until further notice." Sesshoumaru pulled out some papers for Kane to sign.

"Sign these." He said as he handed them to him Kane Higurashi. Kane took the papers and read them.

It stated that they are not to call or in anyway try to contact Kagome, and that she was now under Sesshoumaru Tashio 's care until the debt was paid. Kane and Kia Higurashi signed the papers and handed them back to Sesshoumaru.

"I have set up an account for you to put the money you owe me, and you won't have to worry about contacting her, She won't be living in Japan I'm moving her to my other estate in America." he told them. Kane Higurashi didn't say anything he just watched as Sesshoumaru gathered the papers and walked out their home.

The limo driver got of the drivers seat and walked around the limo to open the door. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as he walked up to her. "Get in." he told her. Kagome got in the limo and sat as far away from Sesshoumaru as she could. Before Sesshoumaru got in the limo, he spoke to the driver.

"Call Ryou and tell him to have the plane ready to go."

"Yes, Mr. Tashio." The driver said. The driver closed the door and walked back around and got into the drivers seat and started the limo and drove off. Kagome kept her head straight, she didn't want to look at him. On the way to the airport Kagome would glance at Sesshoumaru to see him reading some papers. Sesshoumaru felt her looking at him and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. They arrived at the airport. The driver got out and opened the door, Sesshoumaru stepped out. Kagome slowly got out of the limo to see an very large airplane. "Follow me ." He told Kagome as the driver took her bags from the trunk and carried them on to the plane. A young man was already seated in the plane reading a magazine when he saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome get on the plane. The man looked to be in his early twenties.

"Hey boss didn't know you'd be back so soon." He said as he closed the magazine he was reading. He got up from his seat and walked over to where Kagome was and looked at her. Sesshoumaru sat down in his seat. "Michael stop staring at her!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him. Michael stopped looking at Kagome.

Michael had light brown hair, green eyes he was tall and slender. Sesshoumaru looked to see Kagome looking around the plane.

"Have a seat." Sesshoumaru told her as the flight attendant came in and walked over to Sesshoumaru with his drink.

"Here you go Mr. Tashio your drink." She said to him. Sesshoumaru swirled the drink in his hand as he thought about what to do with Kagome once he got home. The attendant walked over to Kagome and bent down to her. "Hi, would you like something to eat?" she asked Kagome.

"No thank you." Kagome told her.

The plane engines started up, The plane began to take off, Kagome watched as the man called Michael fastened his seatbelt. Kagome fastened her seatbelt as well. She slowly drifted off to sleep. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome sleep, he took in her features, hoping that she would be out of his hair by time she really started her teen years.

hr 

The plane landed five hours later, in California, Los Angles.

Kagome had fallen asleep by now, Michael looked at the sleeping girl.

"I'll carry her to the limo." Michael told Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru walked off the plane. Michael bent down and picked Kagome up and carried her off the plane.

Kagome snuggled into Michael's chest.

"Mmm, so warm." Kagome muttered in her sleep. The driver opened the door for Michael, Michael sat down with Kagome in his lap. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome. The ride to Sess's home was quite, Kagome began to wake up, her eyes opened and blue eyes met green eyes. Kagome blinked a few times. Michael smiled at her, Kagome scrambled out of his lap and sat beside him, her face had turned red by now. When they arrived at the home, Michael stepped got out of the limo and Kagome followed behind him. The trunk of the limo came open and Michael took Kagome's bags and went into the house. Kagome looked at the home that would now be her prison. The home was bigger than any she had ever seen, there was a beautiful garden, a fountain with a large dog statue.

"Follow me." He told her in a cold voice. He walked in the house Kagome followed behind him. A middle aged woman came out of the kitchen.

"Welcome home my lord." She said.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." she told him and went back into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru turned around to look at Kagome.

"Come with me I'll show you to your room." He told her.

As Sesshoumaru began to walk away, he was surprised to see Kagome not following him He turned around to look at her.

"What are you doing!" He growled at her.

Kagome looked away from him and spoke softly.

"I want to go home." She said.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her.

"This is your home now." he said through clenched teeth. After a short pause Kagome looked up at him she could tell that she had made him angry.

"Yes sir."

"Good now let's go." He turned and headed up the staircase. When they reached the hallway upstairs she noticed there were three doors on each side of the hallway. He stopped at the last one.

"This is the Green Room."

He pushed open the door to let her into the room. Kagome was in awe! Over the room, it was huge. The room was in all shades of green to the deepest that it looked black to the lightest that it looked almost white. But the bed was done in a Hunter Green silk. She slowly walked to the bed when she reached it she put her hand out to touch the silk but his voice stopped her.

"This is now your room if don't like the color it can be changed." He told her.

"N..No sir this is fine I like the color." she turned and smiled at him. He was shocked to see her smile.

_"Fine like Mrs. Smith." _ she thought to herself.

"Dinner will be ready soon so I want to see you in the Dinning Room in twenty minutes." He started to head out the door.

"But Sir. I don't know where the Dinning room is."

Sesshoumaru stopped before he reached the door he turned his head to look at her.

"Don't worry I'll send Michael to show you the way there."

Before she could say anything to him he was gone. She sat down on the floor next to the bed and pulled her knees up to her chin and started to cry. Kagome cried for a little bit even though she wanted to stay right where she was and cried her heart out. She wiped her tears off her face and got up she noticed another door in the room, she went to it and opened it up. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

On the other side of the door was the bathroom it was big as her room back home it had a sunken tub and a walk in shower. It was so different then the bathroom back home. Kagome turned around and walked to the sink when she looked in the mirror she wanted to cry again. Her eyes and nose were red from crying so she washed face. Just as she was finishing she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked when she reached the door.

"It's me Michael Miss. Kagome." She opened the door for him.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"H...how did you know my name, I don't remember telling it to you."

He turned and smiled at her. "Lord Sesshoumaru told me it."

"Lord?"

"Yeah that's what everyone who works for him calls him." He reached out and took her hand and headed towards the door.

_Lord Sesshoumaru should I call him that too?"_ she thought to herself as Michael was leading her to the Dinning room.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael led Kagome to the dinning hall. When she came into the dinning hall she was surprised how big it was. In the dinning hall was a large table made of dark mahogany wood the room was big enough to hold his true form. Sesshoumaru sat at the far end of the table.

Michael led her over to Sesshoumaru.

"Have a seat." came his silky voice.

Kagome took the seat next to Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru did you remember that tonight you invited some of the guys over?" Michael asked him.

"Damn it." Sesshoumaru cursed to himself.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.

"I trust you know how to behave around company?" he said more than asked.

"Yes sir." She said to him.

"Kagome after dinner I want to talk too you privately." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome nodded her head.

Dinner was going smoothly, Kagome looked around at the different men at the table some of the men looked to be in their late teens others in their twenties. Sesshoumaru watched as some of his workers looked at Kagome.

Michael was talking to Kagome making her laugh.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru called her.

Kagome looked at him.

"Yes." she said.

Some of his workers looked at him when he spoke to her.

"Stop playing with your food." He told her.

Kagome glared at him, here she was having been taking away from her parents and he was bothering her about playing with her food.

"I am not playing with my food I am just not hungry." Kagome told him.

Michael and the rest of the men looked at their boss to see what he was going to do. No one had ever dared to talk back to him.

"You can't tell me what to do you're not my father." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru's blood was boiling now .

_How dare she talk back to me._ He thought to himself.

"Kagome go to your room now!" Sesshoumaru yelled at her.

Michael started to voice his opinion but stopped when he saw the red tint in Sess's eyes. The rest of men around the table became quite.

Kagome got up from the table and excused herself to the other men then ran up to her room and slammed the bedroom door behind her. She laid down on her bed and cried. Sesshoumaru growled as he tried to calm himself.

"Lord Sesshoumaru maybe you should calm down before you go up there and deal with the little one." One of the men said to him.

"Leave now!" He yelled at all of them. The men quickly left the house not wanting to face his Wrath.

Michael cleared his throat.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand through his silver hair. He stood up and began to walk towards the stairs.

Michael got up from his seat

"Don't do it Sess." Michael said as he ran in front of him blocking him from the stairway. Even though Michael worked for Sesshoumaru they were very good friends. Michael had taken care of many of jobs for Sesshoumaru, dealing with them when they owed money or didn't deliver a package or product.

"Michael get out of my way." He told him.

" She's a child, how would you feel if you were taken away from the only family you had ever known?" Michael asked Sesshoumaru.

"She has no right to disrespect me in my own home!" Sesshoumaru told him.

"I know , I'm not saying that what she did was right but couldn't you let her off with a warning this time?"

"Fine but the next time she mouth offs she will be dealt with." Sesshoumaru told him and walked off into the direction of his study. Michael breathed a sigh of relief. _Lucky girl just avoided beating of a lifetime_, Michael had no doubt he would have beat the shit out of her if he had went up there, _I remember what he did to Chris_, _when he had gotten the order wrong._ Michael shuddered at that memory.

Sesshoumaru sat in his study , he made a couple of phone calls. He knew it was best if he stayed away from Kagome for now. He would most likely had hurt her real bad, and he didn't want he to be afraid of him, after all he told her this was now her home.

A few hours later

Sesshoumaru went upstairs he stood on the outside of Kagome's bedroom door. He decided to talk to her, he knocked lightly on the door. He didn't hear anything, he opened the bedroom door. He walked in the room closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed where Kagome had her back to him.

"Kagome." He said.

Kagome turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry for my behavior tonight." Kagome told him.

He was surprised to say the least.

" I will let you off with a warning this time." He told her as he sat down on the bed.

"While I was sitting in my study I realized that we're going to be living under the same roof for sometime. So I have set up some rules for you." Sesshoumaru told her.

Rule 1. " You will respect all occupants in this house."

Rule 2. " You will dress appropriately, you have two choices on how you can address me. You can call me Lord Sesshoumaru or Mr. Sesshoumaru." he said to her.

Rule 3. " You can go anywhere you want in the home except my bedroom or the study unless I tell you otherwise.."

Rule 4. Everything you need such as clothes, money. Whatever else you're to come to me."

"You will not speak to me in that way again Kagome or you will be punished."

Kagome looked at him when he said that.

"Punished ?" she squeaked out. " What type of punishment?" She asked him.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

"You won't like it." He told her as he got up from the bed.

"Get some sleep, I'll take you shopping tomorrow. I have some more things to tell you tomorrow." He told her and walked out the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru laid down in his bed and thought about the events that had taken place. He would now be raising a teen.

_What did I do to be cursed with a teen, a girl at that._

Next Morning

Kagome showered and dressed in the clothes her mom had packed for her. She came down the steps and sat in the kitchen. An middle aged woman looked at Kagome.

"You're the young girl that Lord Sesshoumaru bought here last night. You must be hungry, don't let him scare you he really is a nice man." She told her.

"Thank you, Mrs..."

"Kaede. You can call me Kaede." She told Kagome.

"Let me get you some breakfast."

"But don't I have to wait for Mr. Sesshoumaru before I eat ?"

" He has already eaten and is waiting for you in his study."

Kaede gave Kagome some scrambled eggs and sausage and a glass of orange juice. After Kagome ate, she thanked Kaede and left the kitchen. Unfortunately Kagome didn't know where the study was. Michael in from the garden to see Kagome looking around. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder which caused her to jump.

"I didn't mean to scare you, what's wrong?" He asked her.

" I was looking for Mr. Sesshoumaru's office I am supposed to go and see him." she told him.

"It's right around the corner you can't miss it." he told her. Kagome went where Michael had told her, she knocked on the door.

"Enter." He said.

Kagome opened the door and walked into the study.

The study was huge she had never seen anything like it before. The room was covered in wood paneling of mahogany. The window at the back of his desk went to the ceiling to the floor and the view was outstanding. You could see the lush gardens from this view.

One of the walls were covered with a bookcase and the books on it looked old Not to mention valuable. The last wall had a portrait of a man who looked a lot like Mr. Sesshoumaru.

She was quite for some time, Sesshoumaru looked up at her.

" Have a seat." he said. Kagome sat down and waited for him to speak.

"Before we go I need to inform you on how you will be schooled."

Saint Midoriko is where you will be going it is a very prestigious school, only the best are accepted in. I took the privilege of looking at your grades, you're a very smart girl. You uniform should be here by the end of the day, any adjustments that need to be made to the uniform will be done." he told her.

"Your last name has also been changed as well."

"Your name will name will now be Kagome Tashio, any questions?" He asked her.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru will I be able to call my parents?" she asked him.

"No, you will not, now let's go so I can take you shopping and I can get back to what I have to do." He told her.

Kagome followed him out of the study and to the garage, When they got there , there were 15 different cars not counting the limo.

Kagome had never seen so many different type of cars in her life all in one place.

Sesshoumaru walked over to his Green Mercedes Convertible, Kagome followed him. He opened the passenger door for her. Kagome got in he closed the door and walked around got in and put the key in the ignition and pulled out the garage. As he drove down the street he was deciding if he should take her to the mall or to exclusive stores. He decided to take her to the mall. He parked in the mall parking lot. They walked into the mall. Kagome looked around at the people and the different stores.

" Do you see any stores that you want to look around in?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

He looked at her and saw that her eyes landed on a store called Princess.

Sesshoumaru took her by the hand and led her into the store. Once inside the store Kagome looked around at the clothes they were so unlike the styles back at home in Japan.

"Pick out anything you want Kagome." he said. He watched her go over to some clothes and pick out some dresses, tops that said #1 princess, some jeans and bras and panties. And few other things. Kagome walked over to him with the clothes in her arms. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and took the clothes form her and took it to the counter. After the clothes were paid for. He asked "Is there anywhere else you would like to go?"

"No sir."

With that said Sesshoumaru took the bags from her then he and Kagome walked out the mall. When they made it to the car he put the packages in the trunk.

"Thank you Mr. Sesshoumaru." Kagome told him as she got in the car.

"Your welcome." he said.

That night after Kagome had eaten, she went up to her bedroom and put her clothes away and looked around her room she didn't know how long she would be living here but she would make the most of it and hoped that her father paid Sesshoumaru whatever he owed him soon.

Kagome sat on her bed , she looked at her uniform it was baby blue blouse and pleated dark blue skirt. Kagome tried the skirt on it went passed her knees.

"_If I 'm still here when I am older this skirt has to be shorter."_ She thought to herself out loud. "I don't have to start school till next week." Mr. Sesshoumaru told me."

"I wonder what he meant by punishment, from the look in his eyes he seemed as though he would have enjoyed it. so my name is now Kagome Tashio, I wonder how school will be." /I she thought to herself.

The next day Kagome decided to explore her new home. She walked out in the back to see an Olympic size pool. Kagome around till she came across the garden, she bent down and smelt the flowers, she was smelling the flowers when she heard a noise.

Meow, meow.

Kagome looked around and under the tree she saw a white kitten with blue eyes.

"How did you get here." she wondered. She picked up the kitten and scratched it ears which caused the kitten to purr.

"I don't think Mr. Sesshoumaru will let me keep you." she said to the kitten.

Sesshoumaru sat at the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee.

"So where's Kagome ?" Michael asked him as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"She's exploring the house I watched her go into the garden a little while ago." he told Michael.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do when Kagome goes into heat?" He asked Sesshoumaru.

"Hopefully she'll be back with her parent's by then if not I'll think of something." Sesshoumaru told him as he got up and put his cup in the dishwasher.

"Make sure she's comes in for lunch." Sess told Michael.

"Where are you going?"Michael asked.

"To see my idiot nit wit half brother." he told him.

"You're going to go and see Inuyasha?"

"Yes my Father decided to have a family lunch with Inuyasha, My dad , his wife and myself."

"What time will you be back?" He asked Sesshoumaru.

"At least by 3:00pm no later maybe earlier if I kill Inuyasha." he said with a smile. "If Chris stops by tell him to wait for me." He told Michael.

"What about Mr. Drake?" Michael asked.

"Ah yes, Naraku he's coming over with his two daughters and his wife. I'll be back in plenty of time for them." Sesshoumaru grabbed his car keys and left.

Kagome came in the house with a jacket covering her hands she was hiding the kitten, she was sneaking up to her room when Michael saw her.

"Kagome where are you going?" he asked her.

"I..I was going to my room."

"I see. Lord Sesshoumaru has said for you to have lunch." He told her.

She began to walk behind him into the kitchen when the kitten jumped out of her arms. Michael watched the white blur run past him and into the kitchen. Michael walked into the kitchen to see the kitten licking itself.

I A kitten in this house Sesshoumaru will go into a rage he hates cats. /I Michael thought. He picked up the little fur ball.

Kagome ran into the kitchen.

"Can I keep it?" she asked.

Michael looked into Kagome's big blue eyes he couldn't say no to her.

_She's going to make me soft._Michael thought.

"Yes but we have to hide him." he told her as he handed her the kitten.

"She." Kagome corrected him.

"Yes she." he said with a smile. "What are you going to name her?"

"Suya." She said with a smile.

"Well I think we have a can of tuna around here just till I can go to the pet store."

Michael fed the kitten while Kagome ate her lunch.

Sesshoumaru sat in the garden of his dad's he looked at his younger half brother with disgust. Inuyasha had long silver hair and golden eyes like Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha was 15 years old.

"Can't you chew with your mouth closed."Sess said to his brother.

"What, just cause you act all high and mighty doesn't mean I have too."

"As usual Inuyasha you're an idiot." He said to him.

This caused Inuyasha to growl.

"Boy's came the booming voice of their father.

"Sesshoumaru I called you over here so you could get along with your brother." his father told him.

"Well, Father you can't always get what you want." Sesshoumaru said to him as he looked at his gold watch.

"I have to go I have guest coming over tonight." He told his father as he got up from the chair. Sesshoumaru drove home. He walked in the house and checked his answering machine. Nothing important. Michael came in with a bag of kitten food. Sesshoumaru walked up to him, Michael hid the bag behind his back.

"Did Kagome eat?" He asked as he looked around for her.

"Yeah she's upstairs now." He told him.

"Kaede said dinner will be ready shortly."

Sesshoumaru walked up the steps to Kagome's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said.

Sesshoumaru came in . "Did you enjoy yourself today?" he asked her.

"Yes, Mr. Sesshoumaru." she said.

Sesshoumaru looked around the room and saw the sweater on the floor moving. Kagome jumped off the bed to grab the sweater but was a little to slow. Sesshoumaru picked it up and moved it to see a kitten with blue eyes staring up at him.

"Why is there a kitten in your room , matter fact in this house?"

"Michael said I could keep it." She said.

"Did he now." Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Please Mr. Sesshoumaru, I'll take care of her you won't even know that she's here, please." She begged him. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

He couldn't say no to that face.

"You can keep the kitten Kagome. Now get ready for dinner I don't want an repeat performance of last night." he told her. He got ready to leave the room when Kagome walked over to him and hugged him. Sesshoumaru patted her on the head and walked out the room.

Sesshoumaru was seated at the head of the table seated to his right was Kagome, to his left was his longtime friend Naraku Drake. And his wife Savannah, along with his two daughters Kagura and Kanna. Naraku had wavy long silky black hair and hazel eyes. His features were perfect like Sesshoumaru very handsome. His wife Savannah had long dark brown hair and green eyes. Their two daughters Kagura and Kanna. Kagura had black hair like her dad and hazel eyes. But Kanna had long white hair and brown eyes.

"So this is Kane Higurashi's daughter." Naraku said.

"Yes it is." Sess said.

"How old are you?" Naraku asked her.

"I'm 13 sir."

"Kagura and Kanna both go to Saint Midoriko." Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

"Oh, how old are you Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"15 and Kanna is 13." Kagura told her.

"How are you adjusting here at Sesshoumaru's?" Savannah asked her.

"Fine, Mr. Sesshoumaru let me get a kitten." she said with a smile.

Naraku looked at his longtime friend.

_he 's getting soft ._ Naraku thought to himself.

After dinner Kagome said goodnight and went up to her room.

Sesshoumaru and Naraku sat in his study drinking.

"So how long will she be here?" Naraku asked as he drank his bourbon.

"For as long as it takes Kane to pay me." he said.

"I'm surprised at you letting a cat in your home."

"Me too, but she's by herself so I let her." he told him.

"Are you getting soft?" Naraku teased.

"No.", he said in a low growl.

"Just asking my friend." Naraku said.

After Naraku and his family went home, Sesshoumaru went into Kagome's bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed with the kitten curled up against her.

"Goodnight Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Goodnight Mr. Sesshoumaru." she told him.

2 Days later

Sesshoumaru checked on the account that he had set up for Kagome's father, so far no money had been deposited into the account. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"_I wonder how much you really love your daughter."_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself about Kane Higurashi. While Sesshoumaru sat in his study going over some important documents, Kagome was in the garden playing with her new kitten Suya.

The door bell rang.

A young maid answered the door.

"Hi, is Lord Sesshoumaru home?" the young man asked her.

"Yes I'll let him no you're here please come in." she said to him.

"Tell him it's Jack and that Chris is parking the car." He told her. The maid nodded her head and went to get her boss.

Jack was tall and skinny with red hair and green eyes. He worked for Lord Sesshoumaru during a various things. Sesshoumaru came out of his office wearing a pair of blue jeans and black hoodie.,

"Jack I see you finally came, where's Chris?" he asked him.

"He should be in at any minute." Jack said. Chris came in with a New York Yankees baseball cap turned backwards.

"Lord Sesshoumaru Sorry I'm late." Chris said to him.

Chris was the youngest man that worked for Sesshoumaru. He's 17 years old with short blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Did you do what I told you to do this time Chris?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he walked over to stand in front of him.

"Y...yes sir." Chris said to him remembering what happened the last time he didn't do what he was told. He cringed at the memory of the beating. Chris's eyes switched from Sesshoumaru to the other side of the room to see Kagome coming into the house with her kitten. Sesshoumaru turned around to see what had caught Chris's attention.

"Who's that?" Chris asked him.

"An associate of mine's daughter." he told him. Sesshoumaru turned back around to face Chris.

"And you will keep your hands to yourself or deal with me." Sesshoumaru told Chris. Kagome placed Suya on the floor, the kitten began to walk around and walked over to where Sesshoumaru was and rubbed up against his leg. Sesshoumaru bent down and picked the kitten up. Kagome went over to Sesshoumaru when she saw the kitten in his arms.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sesshoumaru I didn't know she would come over here to you." she told him.

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome the kitten.

"Since you're here I want you to meet Jack and Chris two of my workers."

"Nice to meet you Kagome." Jack said as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jack." she said.

"Oh please call me Jack, I detest being called Mr. It makes me feel old, after all I'm only 22." he told her. Chris took Kagome's hand in his and kissed it, making Kagome blush and Sesshoumaru growl.

"You can call me Chris and it's a pleasure to meet you." he said to her letting her hand go.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome away from Chris and to his side. Jack raised an eyebrow at his boss and friend actions.

"Kagome take your kitten and go up to your room." He told her in a gentle voice. Kagome went up to her room with her kitten. Sesshoumaru waited till Kagome was out of sight.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Chris by the throat.

" I told you to keep your damn hands off of her!" he yelled at him. Chris was turning blue.

"I'm sorry my Lord I want do it again." he choked out. Sesshoumaru dropped Chris on the floor. Chris rubbed his throat as he got up slowly.

"She's mine you understand me and if I even smell you on her I will make you wish you were dead." He growled at Chris.

Chris swallowed hard as did Jack at that promise.

"Now take this envelope and deliver it to Mr. Drake, make sure it goes in his hands." He told Chris as he handed him the yellow envelope. "And after that stop at my Father's and pick up a package and bring it back to me."

"Yes Sir." Chris said and left the house.

"Want a beer Jack?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks." Jack said as he sat at the kitchen table. Sesshoumaru handed him a beer from the refrigerator.

" So you want to tell me why you nearly just killed Chris?" he asked him.

"I told him not to touch her, I warned him ahead of time but he has to learn the hard way." He told him as he drank some of his beer.

" I understand he is hard to teach." Jack said.

"You know". He looked down at his beer.

"She's going to be quite a handful when she gets older." Jack told him. He then took a drink of his beer.

"Well the way things are going I think I might have to deal with that part of all this more sooner than latter." Sesshoumaru said before taking another drink

Michael came back form running some personal errands, he was whistling as he walked into Sesshoumaru's home. He walked into the kitchen to see Jack and Sesshoumaru drinking.

"Hey Jack," Michael said as he pulled up a chair to the counter.

"Hey, Mike, you just missed Chris almost get killed again." Jack told him.

"What did he do this time?" Mike asked him.

"He kissed Kagome's hand." Sesshoumaru told him as he threw his bottle in the trash. Michael smiled to himself. _He's protective of her already could she be the_ _key to making him more approachable_. he thought to himself.

"And this is a sin how?" Michael asked trying not to laugh. Sesshoumaru glared at him before continuing.

"I told him before hand not to touch her. She's 13 and he's 17.

and you, you told her she could keep that kitten." Sesshoumaru said looking directly at Michael.

"I.. I wanted to say no but that look on Kagome's face, and the way the kitten looked at me I couldn't say no to her. What about you why didn't you tell her no huh?" Michael asked him.

"None of your damn business." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Case closed." Michael said.

Kagome sat on her bed rubbing Suya white furry belly.

"I wonder what my parent's are doing right now, Kagome wondered . I sure miss mom's hugs, though it's not too bad here. He did let me keep Suya."

"I guess we better go downstairs and get ready for dinner Suya huh?" Kagome got off the bed and picked Suya up and went downstairs. Once downstairs Kagome placed the kitten on the floor and let her walk around.

"Hey Kagome." Michael said to her as he came out the kitchen with a bottle of water.

"Hi, Michael."

"So I heard that Chris kissed you." he teased.

"It was just my hand." she said.

"Okay you just be careful." He told her and went out to the garden before dinner. Kagome went in the kitchen.

"Hi Kaede." Kagome said with a smile.

"Hello young one, dinner will be ready shortly I made you a special dinner I noticed that you didn't each much of your food for the past two nights. Have you ever had an cheese burger?" Kaede asked her.

"Yes." Kagome said.

Kaede smiled at her. "Good I'll fix you a cheeseburger and some fries, while Lord Sesshoumaru has the meat and veggie's." She said with a smile which earned her a grin from Kagome.

Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen to see Kagome helping Kaede wash the vegetables.

_Maybe she won't be a problem after all_. he thought to himself. He walked back out the kitchen so no to disturb the two.

Dinner was served.

Sesshoumaru had medium rare prime rib and some vegetables, as did Michael. The servants brought the rest of the food out along with his favorite wine and Kagome's plate of food. As promised Kagome had nice big cheese burger and fries. After they began to eat Michael looked at Kagome' plate of food.

"How come you get the nice greasy juicy cheese burger and I get this?" Michael whined.

_Can't even have a peaceful dinner ?_Sesshoumaru thought as he drank his wine.

The rest of the dinner was quiet, after Kagome finished she handed her empty plate to one of the maids and went up to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Suya was curled up on Kagome's stomach sleeping. Sesshoumaru knocked on Kagome's bedroom door.

"Come in." she said.

Sesshoumaru came in and walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"You start school next week, which means you will be getting up early, so starting tomorrow night you'll be going to bed at 10 pm." He told her.

"Okay, can I go in the pool tomorrow?" she asked.

"You know how to swim good?" he asked her.

"Yes, my mommy taught me how to swim." she said with a smile, but then stopped she became sad as she thought about her mom. Sesshoumaru looked in her face and saw that she was on the verge of crying.

"Kagome you can go swimming tomorrow, I'll inform Kaede." he told her as he wiped a single tear from her cheek.

He got up from the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Kagome."

"Good night." She said as she yawned.

As he left the room he turned the light out.

The next morning

After Kagome had breakfast and fed Suya.

Kagome sat out by the pool looking at the water. Kaede walked out to the back to see Kagome lounging in the chair.

"Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru told me that you wanted to go swimming." Kaede said as she sat down in the chair net to Kagome.

"Yes, but I realized that I don't have a swimsuit." she told Kaede.

"Well there are some spare swimsuits in the pool house you can use one of them until Lord Sesshoumaru takes you back out shopping."

"Okay, thank you Kaede." Kagome followed Kaede into the pool house and showed her to a closet where there were swimsuits. Kagome picked out a blue swimsuit, she took it and went into the bathroom and changed into the swimsuit. She came out of the bathroom dressed in the one piece swimsuit. Kagome's body was still developing so there were traces of small breasts peeking through the suit. Her hips were still unshapely. Kagome walked out the pool house and jumped into the swimming pool. She swam back and forth enjoying the cool breeze of the wind and went through her hair.

_Everything's so quite around here, I wonder if there are any kids that live around here._ she thought to herself.

"So how's life treating you?" Naraku asked as he drank his green tea.

"Hn, better than it has been. She asked me if she could go swimming, and I asked her was she a good swimmer, she told me her mom had taught her. But then she started to cry so I told her she can go swimming. I swear what I am about to tell you better not leave this room." He warned Naraku.

"I kissed her on her forehead."

Naraku smirked at his friend.

"Does the great Sesshoumaru have a heart after all, this little girl is changing you and she hasn't even been in your home even a week yet." Naraku said.

"She's not changing me, I set rules for her to follow just like the rest of the occupants in my home. She will be punished if she steps out of line." He told Naraku as he set his cup down.

"I can't wait till she starts dating." Naraku told him.

"She's not dating anyone as long as she's living in my home." Sesshoumaru told Naraku.

"Well what the hell are you going to do, you're sending her to Saint Midoriko it's not like it's an all girl school it's coed, and correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't your brother go there too?"

"Half brother." Sesshoumaru said. He felt a headache coming on, he rubbed his temple. "Don't worry about that I'll handle it and she'll most likely be back with her parent's by time she really hits her teen years.. As I have told Michael and Jack and now I am telling you." he told Naraku.

Naraku laughed at him.

"You didn't really think this through did you?" Naraku asked him. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at him.

"I was angry , I wanted my money. I was going to kill Kane but when she came into the house I decided to take something of value from him." So now she's in my care, I almost killed Chris last night."

"What did he do this time?" Naraku asked him.

"He kissed her on her hand after I specifically told him not to touch her."

Naraku ran his hand through his long midnight black wavy hair before he spoke. "What is going on with you, I feel like I don't even know you, first you allow a feline into your home, knowing that you hate cats, then you nearly kill Chris for kissing her hand, and then you kiss her be it on the forehead you still kissed her. What;'s next hugging Inuyasha?" Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly.

"Kiss my ass Naraku!" he growled and got up from his seat. He stormed out of Naraku's office slamming the door behind him. He got into his silver BMW and started the car and drove off speeding trying to control his anger.

_I am not getting soft, I just see no need to scare her or hurt her if I don't have_ _too_. he thought as he pulled up to his home. He parked the car in the garage and came into the house. His nose was assaulted with the scent of mint and wood. He growled , only one person had that scent. He stalked into the kitchen to see the person sitting at the table eating a sandwich.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked them the person turned around.

"Nice to see you too Sesshy." She cooed as she got up from her seat. She had short black hair, tan skin, She was tall, she wore deep red lipstick. She wore a tight top showing her cleavage her breast spilling out her top, her skirt barely covering her and black knee high boots.

"Yura what do want?"

"Now, now is that anyway to treat the love of your life?" she said as she came closer to kiss him. Sesshoumaru pushed her away from him.

"What no kiss hello?" she teased as she sat back down at the kitchen table.

"Who let you in?" he asked as he walked over and stood by the sink.

"Some girl." Yura told him.

"He folded his arms over his muscled chest that could be seen through his shirt. Yura licked her lips at the memories of them in his bed..

"I want you out of my house I told you last time I didn't want to see you again, now get out before I throw you out." he told her.

"You wouldn't dare lay a hand on me." She said to him.

He smiled at her showing his perfect white teeth as he walked over to her.

"Do you really want to test me?" he asked as he bent down eye level to her.

Yura glared at him.

"You don't scare me Tashio." She said.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he bent down to her ear. He blew in her ear.

"Don't I Yura?" He breathed as he inhaled her scent. "The fear is just radiating off of you." he said . Yura looked into his golden eyes.

Yura heart was beating fast.

"You know what I do to people that cross me what do you think I'll do to you if you don't leave?"he stated. Yura got up from the kitchen table and backed away from him. Sesshomaru gazed up, his eyes flashing between gold and red he gave Yura a look that she would never forget a kind yet innocent look. She gasped at the look in his eyes she had only seen this side of him once and that was when a young guy had whistled at her. "I think I better be going she said as she grabbed her purse and ran out the house and jumped into her Porsche and drove off.

Sesshoumaru went upstairs and into his bedroom and took a hot shower, as the water went over his long muscular body, he thought about Yura and how he once wanted to marry her until settle down and have kids. But that all changed when he caught her in his bed with some man. _She probably had come back to me because_ _she wanted money and someone to take care of her again_. He thought as he turned the shower off and stepped out the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and came out the bathroom with another towel around his neck.

He put on a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt that showed off his well sculpted body. He grabbed his sneakers and put them on and walked out his room and walked down th e hall to Kagome's bedroom. He knocked on her bedroom door and waited for her to answer. Kagome heard the knock and went and opened the bedroom door to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Hi, Mr. Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

"Hello Kagome, did you go swimming today?" he asked her.

"Yes I did, but.. I forgotten that I didn't have a swimsuit, so Kaede let me borrow one from the pool house." she told him.

"I see, so I am to assume from this that you want a swimsuit?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said .

"Mhmm, well what did I tell you to do if you wanted something?" he asked her.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "To ask you." she said.

He stood at her bedroom door and waited for her to ask him.

She balled her fist, which didn't go unnoticed by him. He raised an eyebrow at her actions.

_She has a temper, just great_. he thought as he watched her.

"Can you please take me shopping for a swimsuit?" she asked him.

"I'll take you tomorrow along with shopping for school supplies, dinner will be ready shortly be downstairs in 15 minutes." he told her as he walked away from her.

After Kagome had eaten dinner she joined Sesshoumaru on the sofa, and watched as he flipped through the channels.

He watched her out the side of his eye. He got up and went into the kitchen and popped a bag of popcorn, he empty the popcorn in a bowl and walked back out to the den and sat down on the sofa. He placed the bowl in between him and her.

"You know your bedtime is at 10:00 right?" he asked her

" I know but it's only 8:10." she said as she looked at the clock on the wall.

They sat and watched the movie Exorcist which was very scary. Half way through the movie Kagome covered her eyes with her hands, Kagome jumped when she saw the girl's head spin. Sesshoumaru moved the bowl of popcorn he knew what was coming and as on cue. Kagome moved close to him laid her head on his arm, and closed her eyes.

She was so scared that she his hand. He felt her hand touch his he gave her hand a squeeze to reassure her. The movie was half way over when he glanced at her to see he finally looking at the movie but not letting go of his hand. Kagome yawned as she glance at the clock and saw that it was 10:23.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was this late I better go." Kagome told him as she started to get up. She looked down at her hand and saw that he was still holing her hand.

"Stay." he said without looking up at her.

Kagome sat back down. As the movie was ending he saw that she had fell asleep, her head now on his broad shoulder. Sesshoumaru turned the T.V. off.

He got up slowly and picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom he laid her down on the bed . He took her sneakers off, he left her in her clothes and pulled the covers up on her. He sighed to himself as he left her bedroom and closed the door.

Yes I fixed the problem hopefully it's longer than it was before.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews

Please be patient if I take a while before I put up ch 3. I have to update my other Sess/Kag fic Nowhere to run

And A real special thanks to my friend and beta reader Kyo.

I wanted to write a fic that was different and not dark like Nowhere to run. And I think I did that with Ownership. Special Thanks to: Goldie, Bre,(lil sis) To Kyo who has helped me when I was lost for ideas. So look for chapter 3 soon I hope not to be too long. Bye for now And always please rate and review. Kags21


	3. Chapter 3

1 week later

6:30 a.m.

Kagome slept so soundly not a care in the world, enjoying her sleep till her alarm went off. Kagome opened her eyes.

_Why is the alarm going off, wait alarm when did I get an alarm_ she wondered to herself. She turned over and shut the alarm off, and laid down back in bed.

Down in the kitchen the morning staff was preparing breakfast.

6:45 a.m.

Sesshoumaru came down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table. Kaede poured him a cup of hot fresh coffee.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru. Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'll eat when she comes down." He told Kaede.

While he was drinking his coffee, a young woman came in she was dressed in white blouse and black skirt. "Morning sir." She said as she walked in.

"Sora, what did I tell you to call me?" he asked her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru but that doesn't work for me, besides I don't hear that new girl calling you that." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her.

She doesn't work for me you do and this is not the first time I have told you about this." He told her. He looked at his watch and saw that it was now 6:50, and Kagome had still not come down. Sora was young 21 years old, light brown hair, with green eyes. She was tall with nice womanly curves.

"What is taking her so long?" Sesshoumaru asked to no one in particular.

"Be patient the poor thing probably scared, she's going to a new school and all." Kaede told him.

"She has five more minutes and then Sora you're going up there to see what is keeping her." He ordered her.

"What, Why me?" she yelled.

"Because I said so." He simply told her.

Five minutes went by. Sora went up to Kagome's bedroom she knocked on the door when she received no answer, she opened the bedroom door she walked in to see Kagome still asleep in the bed. Sora walked over to the bed, she shook Kagome at first. When that didn't work Sora grabbed a pillow and hit Kagome over the head with it. Kagome awoke opening her eyes and turned to look at the person who had awaken her.

"Who are you?"Kagome asked her

"I am Sora, I work for Lord Sesshoumaru or as I like to call him Lord Fluffy. Don't tell him I said that though, you have to get ready for school." Sora told her. Kagome yawned.

She pulled the covers off of her and got out of the bed.

"Where's your uniform?" Sora asked Kagome as she was going into the bathroom to take a shower. "In the closet." Kagome told her as she shut the door behind her. Sora took Kagome's uniform out the closet and layed it down on the bed.

7:10

Kagome came out the bathroom in her bathrobe. Kagome changed into her uniform.

"Let me do your hair." Sora offered.

Sora blow-dried Kagome's hair.

7:26

"There all done now when we get downstairs let me do all the talking." Sora told her. Kagome grabbed her book bag and followed Sora down the stairs.

Kagome ran into the kitchen and sat down.

"Morning." Kagome said to everyone.

"What took you so long?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

Sora quickly spoke up.

"She was having trouble with her skirt, her skirts to long so it took some time." Sora told him. Sesshoumaru knew that Sora was lying but let it go this time. Kaede served Kagome a bowl of cereal.

"Hurry up and eat so I can take you to school." He got up from the kitchen table and was leaving the kitchen. When he spoke again.

"Meet me in the garage." He told her and left.

Kagome finished her cereal and grabbed her book bag.

"Bye Kaede!" Kagome yelled as she left the kitchen and ran to the garage.

"Where he'd go, He told me to meet him in here and he's not even in here." Kagome said aloud.

"I'm right behind you." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Eep." Kagome said as turned around and looked up at him.

"Hi." She said.

Sesshoumaru half smiled at her. "Do you often talk to your self?" he asked her.

"No, it's just that you weren't in here." she said to him.

"I see well let's go" He told her.

As Sesshoumaru drove her to the school Kagome looked around at the scenery, she saw people talking on their cell phones, women jogging. When Sesshoumaru drove up to the school Kagome became nervous. Her stomach felt like it had butterflies in it.

"Here we're." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome looked out the window at all the kids going to school some looked to be her age others older than she.

"Can't I stay home?" Kagome asked him turning to look at him.

"You have to go too, school sometime Kagome." He told her as he unlocked the car door and walked around to open hers. Kagome stepped out of the car.

"What if no one likes me, or I say the wrong thing." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru bent down to he was eye level with her.

"You will be fine, you've already changed the way people in my home our, I have never seen Michael smile and laugh so much before you came." He told her.

Kagome smiled at him. "Okay, I'll go." She told him.

Sesshoumaru got ready to say something else to her when he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Hey what are you doing, aren't you a little too old to be picking up little girls?" Inuyasha said as he walked over to his older half brother.

Sesshoumaru turned around to face Inuyasha.

"What do you want mutt?"

Inuyasha growled at him. "I told you not to call me that Ice Prince." Inuyasha said to him.

Sesshoumaru would have beat Inuyasha to a pulp if Kagome had not been there.

"Hey is he bothering you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"No." Kagome said to him.

Kagome looked between the two silver haired angels.

"Kagome this is my idiot half brother Inuyasha."

"Hi." Kagome said to Inuyasha, she went to shake his hand when Sesshoumaru put her hand down.

"What's your problem, She can shake my hand not like I have a disease!" Inuyasha said getting angry.

"One would hope so with the girl you keep in your company." Sesshoumaru told him.

"As I asked you earlier what are you doing with her?" Inuyasha asked him.

"She is an associate of mines' daughter who is staying with me for a while anything else you want to know?" he asked Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha could retort a black limo pulled up. Out of the limo came Kagura and Kanna, Kagome looked at the two sisters. Naraku stepped out of the limo.

"Kanna why don't you go and talk to your friends." Her father told her. Kanna nodded her head and left Naraku and her sister alone.

"If I get one more phone call from the principal, I am taking your credit cards away from you, do I make myself clear?" He said to her. Kagura nodded her head.

"Kagome stay here. I'll be right back." Sesshoumaru told her. Sesshoumaru walked over to Naraku and Kagura.

"Morning Mr. Sesshoumaru." Kagura said to him.

"Morning." He said to her.

Kagura put her book bag on her shoulder and left the two men to talk.

"So, I see you're here early." Naraku said to him.

"I 'm surprised you came at all. You usually let the driver take them or let Kagura drive to school herself." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"She's been forbidden to drive until her grades are up." Naraku told him.

"Well I'm sure she will she's a smart girl." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Hn, so what are you doing after your little girl goes to class?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshoumaru decided to ignore the comment.

"I am going home to eat and then how about a game of basketball my friend?" he said to Naraku.

"What time?" Naraku asked.

"Noon." Sess said to him as walked back over to Kagome.

"Kagome let's go inside." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome followed him inside the school, different students whispered to themselves as Kagome walked beside Sesshoumaru. They walked into the main office. Kagome took a seat while Sesshoumaru spoke to the secretary getting all the information he needed. The secretary then got on the speaker and called a student down to the office. A few minutes later a young girl came into the office. She had black hair to her shoulder and chocolate brown eyes.

"You called for me Mrs. Jennings?"

"Yes, Rin this is Kagome Tashio a new student and I would like for you to show her around today." Mrs. Jennings told her. Rin turned around to look at Kagome.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Rin said to her. Shaking Kagome's hand.

"Hi." Kagome said to her.

Kagome stood up and grabbed her book bag.

"Well let's go."Rin said to her with a smile.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Any chance that you changed your mind about letting me stay home?"

"He shook his head no. "I'll see you at 2:30 outside of the school." He said to her. He reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet and handed her $20.00.

"Here Kaede forgot to make you lunch so make sure you get something to eat and stay away from my brother." He handed her the money. Kagome took the money and place it in her skirt pocket.

"Thank you." He said to him.

Kagome put her bag on her shoulder and left the office with Rin but not before waving to him.

"Is that your dad?" Rin asked her

"No, a friend of my dad's she told her.

Sesshoumaru drove back home and went into his office to make some calls, he looked through his accounts on the computer when he felt something rub up against his leg. He looked down to see the kitten her head against his legs. He picked Suya up.

"Don't worry she'll be home soon." Sesshoumaru said to himself more than to the Suya.

Things so far were going find in school for Kagome, it was now lunch time and Kagome sat in the lunch room with Rin and some of her friends. Rin's friends were a girl named Sango and a girl named Breana. Kagome was eating her lunch when Inuyasha came over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, so you're staying with my brother huh and now your sitting with these losers."

"You jerk just because we don't hang with you and rich ass friends doesn't mean we're losers!" Sango yelled at him.

"Your only sitting over here because Koga dumped you for a real woman!" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome saw Sango was on the verge of crying.

"You jerk leave her alone!" Kagome yelled at him. Kagome dumped her soda on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the floor.

"Ow." She said.

Sango jumped on Inuyasha's back pulling at his hair, Kagome got up off the floor and jumped on Inuyasha beating him in the face. The whole cafeteria watched the three fight. Finally a teacher came and broke the fight up and sent the three to the principal's office.

Sesshoumaru and Naraku were playing basketball when Sesshoumaru' s cell phone rang.

Sess, answered the phone.

"What is it Sora?" He asked her annoyed that his game had been interrupted.

"Kagome' s school called she was in a fight and they would like you to come and pick her up." Sora told him.

"Who was she fighting!" he yelled in the phone.

"They didn't tell me sir, will you just go and make sure that she is okay." Sora said to him.

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone.

_Damn girl can't even behave one day_.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru as he wiped the sweat from his face with a towel.

"Problem?" Naraku asked.

"I have to go to the school. She was in a fight!" He told Naraku.

(A/N: Naraku and his wife Savannah were both 14 when Kagura was born, so that is why he is young with a teenage daughter's)

Naraku ruled his mob differently from Sesshoumaru, Naraku had taken over his father's mob after his death at the age of 18 now he was 31 years old with a wife and two daughters. Sesshoumaru grabbed his car keys and drove to St. Midoriko. He parked his silver Mercedes and went inside the school, he didn't have time to change into a business suit so he came in his shorts and sleeveless T-shirt. Showing off his well sculpted arms. His hair was tied back. He walked into the main office.

"I am here to pick up Kagome Tashio." Sesshoumaru said to the secretary at the front desk.

"She is over there." The woman told him as she pointed over to where Kagome was sitting. Sesshoumaru turned around to see not only Kagome but his brother and another girl siting down as well.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome.

Kagome looked up at him. "Uh-oh." She said more to herself than anyone.

"Now you've done it he's going to beat the crap outta you." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

Kagome grabbed her book bag and followed Sesshoumaru out of the school. Once inside of the car Kagome kept her head straight thinking to herself.

_Why did I get involved with the fight between Inuyasha and Sango, now I'm probably going to get punished for sure, he did say he would punish me_.

Sesshoumaru parked the car in the garage. He got out of the car not even glancing at Kagome. Once inside the house Kagome walked into the living room and placed her book bag on the floor. Kagome went to go up to her bedroom when Sesshoumaru stopped and called her name.

"Kagome, my office now!" he yelled.

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice, and went to follow him into his office when Kaede and Sora came out the kitchen to see Kagome slowly walking behind Sesshoumaru.

"I hope he's not too hard on her." Sora said to Kaede.

Sesshoumaru sat down at his desk and watched as Kagome sat down in the chair.

"Explain your self." He said to her.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru, It's not what you think your brother came over to the table I was sitting at with Rin, the girl who was showing me around today. And Inuyasha asked me why I was sitting at this table with these losers, and Sango the other girl who was in the fight with me got mad at him and told him. They were not losers. And Then Inuyasha told Sango the only reason she was sitting over here was because some guy named Koga had dumped her. And when I saw that Sango was on the verge of crying I yelled at him and called him a jerk and told him to leave her alone, and then I dumped my soda on his head. So he called me a wench and then pushed me on the floor. And then next thing I knew Sango had jumped on Inuyasha's back and was pulling on his hair, and then I got up and began hitting Inuyasha and then next thing you know where in the principal's office." Kagome told him.

"What possessed you to get involved? You're supposed to go to school and mind your own business not stick your nose where it doesn't belong!" he yelled at Kagome. Kagome held her head down.

"But I was just helping out Sango if anyone should be in trouble it should be Inuyasha not me." Kagome told him. Kagome could tell by the look in his eyes she was in trouble.

"Go to your room why I decide your punishment." Sesshoumaru told her.

"But your not being fair I told you it wasn't my fault Mr. Sesshoumaru."

"Get out of my sight Kagome." He said to her.

Kagome got up and ran out of the office and up to her bedroom.

She took her uniform off and changed into a pair of faded jeans and a top. She sat on her bed rubbing Suya ears.

Sesshoumaru was in his office thinking when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Sora walked into the office with a cup of tea for Sesshoumaru. "I thought you might like some tea." She said as she placed it on his desk. "You know she was just sticking up for her new friend, and you of all people know what a jerk your half brother can be." Sora told him.

"That is not the issue here she should have stayed out of it." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please control your temper with her she just a little thing you can't just do her like you would do Chris, or one of your other workers, you yourself said she doesn't work for you." Sora reminded him.

Sesshoumaru got up from his chair leaving his untouched tea on the desk, Sora followed behind him as he left his office, she watched as he went up the steps to Kagome's room.

He knocked once on her door before he walked in. Kagome was sitting on her bed doing her homework. She knew he was in the room she just didn't want to look at him.

"Would you like to know what your punishment is?" he asked her.

"Not really but tell me anyway it's not like I have a say in it." She told him as she closed her book

He closed the door behind him. "Your punishment is that for the next 3 weeks will be moping the kitchen floors, washing my cars." He told her.

Kagome looked at him all the time her mind was thinking.

_Is he out of his mind, He has like 40 cars in that garage, and he wants me to mop the kitchen floor. _

"That's so not fair and you know it, you have workers to do the floor and whatever happened to a carwash?" She asked him.

"Would you like me make it 3 months instead?" He asked her.

"But when am, I suppose to do all this I have school remember, this wouldn't have happened if you had let me stay home like I asked in the beginning." Kagome told him.

He smiled at her a smile she would come to know meant trouble for her.

"As soon as you come home from school you will do your homework and then began to wash the cars, and after you've had dinner you will mop the floor not with a mop but with a sponge." He told her the look on Kagome's face was priceless when he told her she would be using a sponge.

"But, but that means I have to be on my hands and knees scrubbing." She whined.

"You should be glad that's all you have to do I could have made your punishment worse." He said to her as he turned and left her room.

Kagome threw her notebook at the closed door.

" Three weeks of scrubbing and washing cars, still it was funny when Sango hit Inuyasha upside the head." She said aloud.

Kagome did her homework and later came down for dinner after she ate she was getting ready to go back up to her bedroom when Sesshoumaru called her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"You were serious?" she asked.

"I was very serious you have work to do, I suggest you get started on the kitchen I'll let the cars go till tomorrow." He told her as he got up and went upstairs.

"Turn the lights out when you're done." He said as he walked up stairs.

Kagome stomped into the kitchen, she filled the bucket up with water and dunk the sponge in the bucket. She washed the floor, there really aren't any marks on the floor, she knew he was just doing this to drive her crazy. After she washed the floor she empty the bucket of old water in the downstairs bathroom. Kagome' s arms were killing her now.

Kagome changed her clothes and got into bed and went to sleep. The next morning Kagome went and took a shower, brushed her teeth. She put her uniform on and brushed her hair. She grabbed her bag and came downstairs.

"Morning, Kaede, Sora." Kagome said to the two women ignoring Sesshoumaru.

"Morning, Kagome here's your breakfast, I made your lunch." Kaede told her.

"The floor looks great Kagome." Sora said to her.

"Thanks, even though my arms are sore." She said as she looked in Sesshoumaru 's back. "Yes it does." Came Sesshoumaru's silky voice. "It would be a shame if something was to satin the floor." He said as he turned to look at Kagome.

"You wouldn't." Kagome said to him.

"Dear Kagome what has you worried that I would spill my coffee intentionally on this clean floor?" he said as he smirked at her.

"I believe you would just to make my job complicated." She retorted.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I wouldn't be that cruel, besides you have forty cars to wash when you get home from school."

Kagome felt like she was going to faint. I forty cars he 's trying to kill me." /I

Kagome got up and grabbed her book bag. "Okay take me to school so I can get back and die washing your cars." Kagome said to him as she walked out the kitchen to the garage. She looked at the cars they didn't seem to be really dirty.

Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome off at school and went and did whatever he did while she was at school.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango said as she walked up to her. Kagome turned to see Sango coming up to her.

"Hey Sango." She said.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I hope you didn't get into much trouble." Sango said to her.

"Don't worry about it, the main thing is I don't think Inuyasha will be bothering you anymore." Kagome said to her.

"Yeah that's true, but my parent's grounded me for a week." Sango told her.

"What! A week, I have to wash the floor and wash cars for three weeks." Kagome moaned.

Sango put her hand on her shoulder. "I 'm sorry, Kagome this is all my fault."

"No it's Inuyasha 's fault, If he had just left us alone." Kagome said.

"Was that guy that picked you up yesterday Inuyasha 's brother?" Sango asked her.

"Yeah, I'm staying with him for a while, so he's punishing me for yesterday, my arms are still sore from last night." Kagome told her as they walked into the school.

"If you want, I can ask my parent's to let me help you with your chores." Sango offered.

"No, knowing him, he would say no, but thanks for the offer."

Kagome saw Inuyasha in the hall of the school with his friends and a girl that looked something like her but more mature.

Sango looked at Kagome.

"That's Kikyo Nario, the queen bitch of the school, she and Kagura Drake try to ruin everyone' s lives. " Sango told her.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Well let's go I don't want to be late for class." Kagome told her grabbing Sango's hand.

Kagome managed stay out of trouble at school. When 2:30 came around Kagome was waiting outside the school for Sesshoumaru to show up. Kagome sighed for the tenth time when he finally showed up.

Kagome walked over and opened the car door and got in closing the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru put the car into gear and drove off.

"Behave yourself in school today?" He asked knowing he was pushing her buttons.

"Yes, I did and you want to know something I think I am being unfairly punished." Kagome told him.

"Do you now, and why is that?" He asked her.

" Well my friend Sango she' s just grounded for a week."

"But with my punishment you'll no better than to stick your nose in someone else' s business." He told her as he pulled up to the house. Kagome got out of the car slamming the door behind her and went up to her room and began her home work. After she was done her homework, she changed her clothes and came down stairs and went into the garage to clean the already clean cars. But when she walked in all the cars had mud and dirt on them. Kagome dropped to the floor on her knees.

Kagome screamed.

"You evil, evil man you did this on purpose these cars were clean this morning!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru could hear her all the way in his office he smiled to himself.

One by one Kagome washed the cars she washed his precious Jaguar, making sure not to get a scratch on it, after she had washed all 40 cars. Kagome came back into the house her arms were so tired. Kagome went up to her room and took a quick shower, she put her hair in a ponytail. She came back down the steps and sat and waited for dinner to be served.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. She hated him so much at this moment.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked her.

" You did that on purpose." She said through clenched teeth.

"And what would that be?"

"Those cars were all spotless this morning, what did you do to them?" she asked him.

"Yes, that well I let my friends borrow my cars for the day and the funny thing is they all returned dirty." He told her as if it was no big deal.

"Well then I quit." She told him folding her arms across her chest.

He couldn't help but laugh.

Kagome got out of her seat and walked over to him, Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"What do you want now?" he asked her.

"Why are you being mean to me?" Kagome said as she began to cry.

"I'm just a girl I can't do all of this, the floor is one thing those cars are a different story." Kagome began to whimper. Her tears always worked on her dad maybe they would work on him. Kagome' s lower lip tremble as she cried and to make it more dramatic she got down on her knees and grabbed his pant's leg. "Please I'll be a good girl I won't ever do that again." She told him in between tears.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru, plea...se." She cried.

Sora came out of the garden to see Kagome on her knees crying. Sora smiled, she knew that trick she had used that on her parent's when she was younger.

I Before it's all over she 's going to have him wrapped around her finger. /I

Sesshoumaru had stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the crying girl on the floor.

"Get up Kagome, you don't have to do the cars anymore I guess I didn't realize that it was too much for you, you don't have to do it anymore." He told her.

Kagome smiled to her self. _Mental note in the future use tears_.

"Thank you Mr. Sesshoumaru." She said. She kissed him on his cheek and walked back over to her seat and sat down.

Later that night Kagome was in her bed proud of herself for getting out of washing anymore cars. Kagome looked around her room, she was actually happy, a part of her missed her parents but also a part of her felt like she belonged here and never wanted to leave.

Little did she know someone else was beginning to feel like she belonged here too.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I have already started on ch 4

just a repost no need to vote


	4. Chapter 4

Two years later Kagome is still living with Sesshoumaru, Kagome is now fifteen years old, Sesshoumaru is twenty-three years old. Kagome has been grounded for getting bad grades, not doing what she was told.

"Ow that hurts, please stop I can't take the pain." Kagome cried. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"If you would stay still it wouldn't hurt as much." he told her.

"You try and relax when you're being poked and probed!" she screamed at him. Then all of the sudden Kagome was sighing at the touch.

"That feels so good much better." she said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru looked Kagome in her eyes. Kagome couldn't help but blush as their faces were only inches apart.

"Next time when I tell you to look where you're going listen." he told her as he put the bandage on her scared knee.

"How was I suppose to know that you were going to have the garden landscaped?" Kagome said to him.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple he was going to have an headache fooling with Kagome.

"I told you yesterday that I was going to have work done to the garden, and to watch where you're going."

Kagome thought about what he said.

"Well obviously I wasn't paying attention." she told him.

Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention to what Kagome was saying anymore. He was looking at her appearance. Kagome's hair was now past her shoulders, she now filled out her clothes. He could see the shape and size of her breasts with the way her shirt clung to her body. Sesshoumaru shook his head at the he was thinking about Kagome. His eyes couldn't help but travel to her lips, how succulent they looked, just begging for a kiss.

"Are you listening to me?" Kagome said to him bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he said to her.

"I said can I go out tonight?" she asked him.

"Go where?" he asked her as he walked into the living room, Kagome got up and followed behind him.

"Out with Sango and Breana."

"Where would you three be going?" he asked turning around to face her.

"To see a movie." Kagome told him.

"None of you are old enough to drive how would you be getting there?" he asked.

"Um, Kagura is taking us." she told him.

"Be back by 11:30." he told her.

Half an hour later Kagome came down dressed in a short blue skirt they barely cover her behind, and a white tee, with black shoes.

"Bye, old man I'll be back later! She yelled as she went out the house laughing.

Sesshoumaru came out of his office when he heard her yell. He shook his head at what she said.

_Girl is going to drive me crazy._ He thought to himself.

Sora had finished dusting and doing her chores for the day, she was seated in front of the T.V. eating pistachio ice cream when Michael came in and sat down next to her.

" What's with you Sora?" Michael asked her.

"Nothing , just that Lord Sesshoumaru let KAgome go out but if he had saw the way she was dressed he would not be happy." She told Michael.

"I know, she said placing her ice cream on the coffee table. "How about you take him out for a boys night out, and you keep him out to at least 1:00 and by the time you guys come back Kagome will be home and he'll never know." Sora told him.

"I don't know Sora what if this dumb ass plan of yours doesn't work." Michael told her.

Sora clicked her tongue.

"Just do it you dolt." she told him. Sesshoumaru came in from the garden with Kagome's cat following behind him. Saya walked in front of him and Sesshoumaru accidentally stepped on the cat's tail. The cat let out a loud scream. MEOW"

Saya hissed at Sesshoumaru and scratched him on his leg and ran out the room.

"Damn cat." He growled as he lifted up his pants leg to see a long scratch on his leg that was freely bleeding.

Sesshoumaru was cursing to himself as he walked into the living room to see Sora and

Michael talking.

"What happened in the other room I heard the cat scream?" Sora asked him

"Damn piece of fur scratched the hell out of my leg." he growled .

"Don't kill her , you'll make Kagome sad if you did ." Sora said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru then noticed how close Sora and Michael were sitting next to each other.

"What are you two up too?" he asked them.

Sora elbowed Michael, Michael stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"How about you, I and Jack go out tonight, since Kagome is out with her friends?" Michael asked him. "Besides when was the last time you been out or on a date for that matter, I mean you're only twenty-three ?"

"Fine I'll go with you and Jack, after I bandage my leg." He told Michael.

Sesshoumaru came back down wearing a black shirt and black jeans.

"Let's go Michael. Sesshoumaru looked at Sora. "Look out for Kagome, if she's not home by 11:30 call me on my cell." Sesshoumaru told her as he left with Jack.

"That was a great movie." Breana said as the three friends walked out the movie theater. Breana was tall, her hair was light brown, long and thick it came past her shoulders, her were pale grey. Sango 's hair was black like Kagome' s , Sango' s eyes

were hazel, she was the tallest of the three girls. She was small but she was built she had well toned legs.

"I can't believe he let you go out wearing that!" Sango told Kagome.

"He doesn't know I wore this he'd probably have steam coming out of his ears if he saw me in this." Kagome told Sango as they walked down the street.

"Kagome how old is Mr. Sesshoumaru?" Breana asked.

"Oh you mean Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

"I don't know the way he acts so stern all the time I say 32."

"I was just wondering you know he's hot." Breana said to her.

Kagome stopped walking and looked at Breana.

"Ok, Bre if you say so." Kagome said to her.

"Oh, come on Kagome you don't think he's a hottie?" Sango asked her as she put her arm around Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome remembered just not to long ago how close Sesshoumaru 's face was to hers when he had put the band-aid on her knee just the thought of it had Kagome blushing all over again.

"Well he's good looking I admit it but, okay sometimes I might have fantasized what it would be like to kiss him but that's it." Kagome told Breana and Sango.

"I knew it you have a crush on him." Sango and Breana said together.

"I do not!" Kagome yelled.

"Okay, so how is it that he didn't get the driver to take us to the movies?" Sango asked her.

"Oh, I might had told him that Kagura was taking us." Kagome told her.

"What, are you crazy he's going to kill you when he finds out you lied to him." Breana told her.

"Matter of fact he probably already knows he is a Inu demon after all." Sango told her.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango.

"I forgot about that, I'm screwed unless he's drunk, which he rarely is , although I could always cry, it worked the last time I was in trouble." Kagome told them.

Breana looked at her watch.

"Well it's 10:00 now." Breana told her.

"Okay well let's get some pizza , I'll probably be grounded for the next two months so let's go and enjoy my last day of freedom." Kagome told them as she grabbed their hands and walked to the pizza shop.

The club music was on people were dancing.

Michael, Sesshoumaru and Jack were sitting at a table.

"Ok my friend it's time to get you a woman." Jack said to Sesshoumaru.

"I don't need your help getting a date." Sesshoumaru said as he looked around the club

"When was the last time you've been on a date?" Michael asked him.

"It's been a while, Yura was the last woman I was with seriously." he told them.

"See , it's time you started dating again." Jack told Sess.

"It wouldn't be right to bring a women home with Kagome there." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Kagome is older now she would understand." Michael said.

"Well than why not go to a hotel or her place, go have good fuck." Michael said.

Sesshoumaru , looked at Michael. "Nice way to put it.." Sesshoumaru told him.

Jack got up from his seat and waled over to the bar and sat down to talk to a woman.

The women had long blonde hair and her eyes were green like an pea. Her skin sun kissed.

"Hi I'm Jack." he said as he held out his to shake hers.

"Jennifer, and these are my friends Suki and Bella." She told him.

Well see those guys over there, the one with the brown hair is Michael, and the one with the silver hair is Sesshoumaru." Jack told them the women.

" Is he married?" Bella asked Jack.

"Which one?" he asked her.

"Sesshoumaru." Bella said to him . Bella had long dark red hair , hazel eyes.

"No he's single, would you like me to introduce you to him?" Jack asked her.

"Would you?" she said with a smile.

Jack nodded his head he got up from the stool. "Follow me ladies,"

The Bella, Jennifer and Suki followed Jack back over to the table where Sesshoumaru and Michael were sitting.

"Mike, Sess this is Bella, Jennifer and Suki." Jack said introducing them.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Michael said as he looked at Suki she was his type from what he could see, her hair was cut at the nape of her neck, her body was just the way he liked it she had curves in all the right places. Her breasts were falling out of her dress. Sesshoumaru looked at Bella as she came over and beside him.

"Hi I'm Bella."

Sesshoumaru looked at her she wasn't dressed like the her two friends.

For it to be a club she wore a shirt that showed just a little cleavage, she wore a mid length green skirt.

Sesshoumaru and Bella began to talk ignoring there friends. Michael nudged Jack .

"Ladies let's would you like to dance?" Jack asked them. The Jennifer and Suki nodded letting Michael and Jack lead them to the floor.

"So what do you do for a living?" Bella asked him.

"I run an a family business." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Oh , that must be interesting what kind of business if I might ask?"

"We loan ceratin companies money and help them become established, and sometime we loan to less fortunate." he told her.

"You don't seem to like this do you your mind seems to be somewhere else, or on someone else." Bella said to him.

Bella was right, Sesshoumaru' s mind was on a ceratin girl, and he needed to stop thinking about her.

"You know what how about we leave here, I know a small café where we can get to know each other better." Sesshoumaru told Bella..

"What about your friends?" She asked him.

"They'll find a way home." Sesshoumaru told her.

Bella grabbed her purse and followed Sesshoumaru out of the club, Sesshoumaru held the car door open for Bella.

"Nice car." she said.

"Thanks."

Sesshoumaru drove to the café.

He and Bella sat down, a waitress came over to the table.

"Oh, hello Mr. Tashio how are you?" she asked him.

"I'm fine Tara."

"Good how's Kagome?" Tara asked him.

"She's fine Tara, bring my usual please." Sess told her.

Tara turned to Bella

"And you Miss?" Tara asked Bella.

"I'll have and iced coffee."

"Ok, I'll be back with your drinks. She them.

"Who's Kagome?" Bella asked him.

"She's uh," I What is she to me /I Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"She's an associate of mine's daughter, she's staying with me for a while ." he told her.

The two talked for hours, Sesshoumaru looked at his watch it was 2 am

"I had a great time getting to know you Sesshoumaru." Bella told him as he drove her to her apartment.

"I did too Bella I like to do it again sometime."

Bella wrote her phone number down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. Sesshoumaru took the number and placed it in his pants pocket. Sesshoumaru walked Bella to the door of her apartment. He kissed her on the lips.

(A/n: still Sess/Kag)

Sesshoumaru went back to his car and drove home.

Kagome made it home before Sesshoumaru, by time Sess arrived home Kagome was asleep in bed. Sesshoumaru came in the house he went upstairs and opened Kagome' s bedroom door. He looked in to see her sleep in bed he closed the door and went to his own room to sleep.

Next Morning

Kagome was in the kitchen making breakfast when Sesshoumaru came in.

"Good morning, Mr. Sesshoumaru!." Kagome said form her place at the stove.

"Must you yell?" he said as he sat down at the kitchen table

"Your in a bad mood what's your problem?" She asked him as she poured him a cup of coffee and placed it in front of him. It was then it realized the house was extra quite.

"Where's Kaede?" He asked her.

Kagome smiled as she continued to make breakfast.

"Oh, I gave the staff the day off." She told him as if it was no big deal

"You did what?"

Kagome turned and looked at him and spoke slowly.

"I gave the staff the day off." she said.

"You have no authority to do that." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Yeas I do you said this was my home." Kagome told him as she walked over to the table and placed the blueberry pancakes in front of him. Kagome took two and placed them on her plate. She waited for him to start eating before she ate. Sesshoumaru cut the pancake and took a bite of it.

"Have you seen Suya, I can't seem to find her." Kagome told him.

"She's hiding somewhere she scratched me last night on my leg." he told her.

"What did you do to her to make her do that?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru picked up his empty plate and put it in the dishwasher. Sesshoumaru walked back over to where Kagome was and bent down to her.

"Since you dismissed my staff today you will be helping me." he told her

"Kagome crossed her arms on her chest. "Fine I wasn't planning on going anywhere today anyways."

Sesshoumaru was in his office looking over the account for Kane Higurashi, to see no payment had been made since August,. next month was November Sesshoumaru called Chris.

"Speak to me." He heard Chris say.

"Is that how you address your boss?"

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru sorry I was just hanging out with my friends." Chris told him.

"Well cancel any plans you have you're leaving for Japan today." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Japan, why?" Chris asked him.

"I want you to go too Kagome's parent's and find out why he's stopped payments on the debt he owes."

"Okay can I take the jet?" Chris asked him

"Take the jet, and call Kato on the jet so he can be waiting for you when you arrive." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Yes sir, I 'll call you when I get there." Chris told him.

"Don't harm him if you can avoid it." he told Chris and hung up the phone.

Kagome came in from swimming in the pool, with a towel wrapped around her. Kagome went up to her room and showered, she changed into a pair of baby pink sweat pants that hugged her legs, she put on a pink top that showed a bit of her tanned stomach written on the shirt were the words KISS ME written across the top. Kagome came down bare feet and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." she heard him say.

Kagome walked in and closed the door behind her, she sat down in the chair across from the desk that he was sitting at. Sesshoumaru looked up at her and read what was on her shirt.

"So what do you need my help with?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome some papers.

"Here put these in alphabetical order." he told her.

Kagome took the papers from him and sat down on the floor and began to sort the papers.

"What did you do last night?" she asked him.

"I went to a club with Jack and Michael last night." he told her.

"To meet women huh, what happened did they turn you down flat?" she asked with a smile as she looked up at him.

"You would like to believe that wouldn't you." he said to her.

"Actually I meant someone."

Kagome stopped sorting the papers when she realized what he had just said.

_Why does it bother me that he meant someone, I don't care who he dates._

"You meant someone, her name probably Bambi." Kagome said with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Her name is Bella." he said awhile looking at the computer screen.

"Great." she said.

"We left the club and went to Mocha and had some drinks and talked for a while, then she gave me number." He told her.

Kagome finished sorting the papers, she got up from the floor and handed him the papers.

"I'm hungry Mr. Sesshoumaru, she said as she flopped down in the chair.

"I'm busy right now Kagome go an order some take out." he said to her.

Kagome got up from her seat and walked out the office slamming the door behind her.

"What's she mad about now." he wondered.

Kagome went into the kitchen and ordered Chinese take out. Kagome sat down in the living room and turned the T.V. on, she flipped through the channels, thirty minutes later the doorbell rang. Kagome opened the door.. She was paying the delivery man. Sesshoumaru could smell the take out from his office. He stopped what he was doing and came out his office.

Sesshoumaru came up behind her and eyed the delivery boy giving him a cold look.

"Here's your change, have a nice day." the man told her and quickly left.

Kagome shut the front door and turned around, she would have bumped into Sess if he hadn't moved out the way.

"Oh, I was just coming to find you." Kagome told him as she walked passed him with the food. She sat down on the couch and began to open the cartons. Sesshoumaru sat down beside her on the sofa.

"I forgot the plates" Kagome said as she got up and went into the kitchen she grabbed two plates and cam bak and sat down.

"Would you like me to serve you?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"No I can serve myself." he told her.

As Kagome ate her mind wandered to her parents. i I wonder how my parents are, so they still miss me at all. /i

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and saw that she had an glazed look in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru put his plate down. "What's wrong?" he asked her. Kagome looked away from him as she spoke.

"It's nothing to be concerned with I just had something on my mind that's all." she told him. She took her half empty plate into the kitchen.

Kagome came back from the kitchen and sat down, it was then that Sesshoumaru noticed a change in her scent.

She didn't smell like cherry blossoms, her scent was mixed with a musky scent. Which meant .

_No, damn it she's in heat._

Sesshoumaru quickly got up from the sofa and backed away from Kagome.

"Kagome why don't you spend the weekend with one of your girlfriends?" he told her.

"I would but Sango and her parents went to a family reunion in New York, Breana is taking classes for an S.A.T. course, and Rin is going to be volunteering at the hospital." Sesshoumaru went into his office and stayed there if he went back out there where Kagome was, he knew what would happen between them. So he did what he was thinking about doing he called Bella. He dialed her number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello." came her light voice.

"Hello Bella, it's Sesshoumaru,"

"Hi, Sesshoumaru I was hoping that you call." she said to him.

"Bella , I was calling to see if you would like to go out tonight?"

The phone went silent.

"Sure , I'd love too what time?" Bella asked.

"8:00, sound good?" he asked her.

"Yeah, do you need directions?" She asked him.

"No, I remember where you live I'll see you tonight." he told her.

"Okay bye." Bella said and hung up the phone.

Sesshoumaru walked out of his office he didn't see Kagome anywhere around in sight, he went up to his bedroom and went and took a shower.

Chris landed in Japan, and only a few minutes ago had he called Kato. The plane landed, Chris put his sunglasses and exited the plane. A black limo was waiting for him, an older man that looked to be in his late 30's got out the driver's seat and opened the door for Chris.

"Lord Sesshoumaru , sent you huh, thought he send Michael or Jack anyone but you we all know how irresponsible you're" Kato said.

"I've matured over the last two years, so apparently Sesshoumaru thinks I am worthy enough."

Kato got in the driver's seat and drove to the Higurashi home.

Chris was falling asleep when Kato drove up to the home. Kato pulled the divider down.

"Chris where here." he told him. Chris yawned as Kato got out and opened the door for him. Chris got out the car and stretched his legs. He walked over to the house and rang the door bell. Chris was now 19, he had grown up a lot, he had never tried to touch Kagome since the day Sesshoumaru nearly killed him for kissing her hand. Chris rang the doorbell again still no answer.

Chris turned around and saw Kato sitting on the hood of the car reading a newspaper.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Chris asked him.

An old woman that lived next door came out her house. "Excuse me young man are you looking for the Higurashi's?"

"Yes Ma'am." Chris said to her.

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you this but they died over two months ago." she told him.

Chris took his glasses off.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Yes it's ashamed that their daughter couldn't be here, I heard she's in boarding school." she told him.

"Do you know how they died?" Chris asked her.

"A car accident." she told him. Chris was speechless.

"Thank you." Chris told her as he walked back over to the limo.

"I guess I better call Lord Sesshoumaru." Chris said as he took out his cell phone.

Nobody answered the phone, so Chris hung up.

Chris got back in the limo and was driven to Sesshoumaru' s other home, he decided he would relax and get some rest, he would call again tomorrow.

_Poor Kagome she's going to be so hurt_ Chris thought to himself.

Back in California.

Sesshoumaru went and picked Bella up, the two went to an Italian restaurant.

"So Bella you never told me what you do for a living." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"No I didn't did I, well I'm an Interior designer, I own my own company now." She told him as she drank some of her wine.

Sesshoumaru drove Bella back to her apartment.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" she asked him.

"Maybe another time I have to get home." he told her.

Sesshoumaru her a piece of paper with his address and phone number on it. Bella kissed him on the lips. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, theirs tongues slowly danced with each other. He broke the kiss .

"I have to go Bella." He said to her .

"Don't go stay the night." she said to him.

"I..I can't, call me tomorrow." He told her. He kissed her on the lips and left.

Sesshoumaru parked his car in the garage and went into the house. Sesshoumaru put the security system on and went up stairs to go to bed.

He knocked on Kagome' s door, when there was no answer, he opened the door and turned the light on. To find no scent of Kagome, her scent was no where in the room. Or the house. He turned the lights back off. He went downstairs and sat down on the sofa and waited for her to come home.

1:00 am

Kagome came in the house, she was sneaking up the steps when she heard his voice.

"Where have you been?" Sesshoumaru asked .

Kagome turned around and looked over to where Sesshoumaru was seated.

"I went out." She told him. Sesshoumaru got up from the chair and walked over to her.

"That's not good enough Kagome."

"I went over to Breana's and stayed there for a while, and then I went over to your Father's , Inuyasha just dropped me off." She told him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Inuyasha?" He asked her.

"He's just a friend!" Kagome said rasing her voice.

"Watch your tone." he warned her.

"You have no right to treat me like a child I'm 15 years old, what do you care what I do you go out with other women." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru had to control his temper his was on the verge of hitting her.

"I have never hit a women Kagome, but you're testing my patience. And I have every right to tell you what to do since I pay for everything you own, and as for me dating women that is none of your business." He told her.

"Go up to your room." He yelled at her.

Kagome ran up to her bedroom slamming the door.

The next day:

Kagome came down and went into the kitchen. Kaede was making breakfast, Kagome sat down at the table.

"Morning" Kagome said.

"Morning Kagome breakfast will be ready soon. I wanted to thank you for giving me the day off yesterday I really enjoyed it, being with my family." Kaede told her.

"Oh, your welcome." Kagome told her.

Sesshoumaru came in the kitchen, not looking at Kagome.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru, would you like some coffee?" Kaede asked him.

"Yes." Her said.

Kagome didn't say anything she just drank her orange juice, she got up from the table placed her glass in the sink.

"Well I'll see you later." Kagome said as she walked out the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I'm going over to Rin's " Kagome told him.

"No you're not you came in this house late last night, you're not going anywhere today."

He told her.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Why are you acting this way all of the sudden?" she asked him

" You broke the rules you came in passed your curfew. You should be glad that I am not going to punish you the way I would one of my workers." He told her.

Kagome went up to her room and laid down.

Sesshoumaru went into his office, his private line rang.

"Hello."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I tried calling you last night." Chris said to him.

" I was out, what did you find out?" he asked Chris.

"I found some interesting news out but I don't want to discuss it over the phone, can I come over?" Chris asked him.

"Yes, come here in half an hour." Sesshoumaru told him.

Chris arrived an half an hour later at the mansion.

The butler let him in.

Chris knocked on the office door.

"Come in." He heard Sesshoumaru say.

Chris walked in and shut the door behind him and took a seat.

"Where's Kagome?" Chris asked him

"She's in her room sulking."

"Okay about Kagome's parents, I'll just come out and say it, their neighbor told me that they're were killed in a car accident two months ago." Chris said to him.

"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru asked him not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes sir, I even had the grave dug up and with the blood sample that they both gave you and with our connections we were able to determine that it is indeed them."

Chris placed his hands in his lap.

"Poor Kagome she's going to be crushed." Chris said to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything he was stunned , he liked Kane Higurashi even though he was hard to payback his debts. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out this office with Chris behind him. Sora was cleaning the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello, Tashio residence"

"Hi can I speak to Sesshoumaru?"

"Who's calling?" Sora asked.

"Bella Deanno."

"Hold on ." Sora told her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, a Bella Deanno is on th phone for you."

Sesshoumaru took the phone

"Hi Bella, this is not a good time for me I have to call you back." Sesshoumaru told her. He hung up the phone.

"Chris I'll talk to you and the rest of the men later."Sesshoumaru told him and went upstairs.

Sesshoumaru knocked on Kagome' s door.

"Go away!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome open the door I want to talk to you." He said nicely.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she retorted.

"Open the door or I'll break it down." he threatened.

Sesshoumaru heard the door unlock, Kagome opened the door, Sesshoumaru walked in closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Sit down Kagome I have something to tell you." he said to her.

Kagome sat down by her desk, Sesshou cleared his throat

"I received news today concerning your parents." Kagome just looked at him

Sesshoumaru walked over to the window he turned his back to her.

"Your parents died two months ago in a car accident." He told her he turned around slowly to face her.

Kagome kept her head down.

"Your lying this is your way of punishing me!" she screamed at him as she stood up from the chair

"I am lying to you Kagome, I have no reason too." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome.

Kagome walked over to where Sesshoumaru was standing with tears falling down her eyes.

Sesshoumaru held his arms open as Kagome came into his arms, he hugged her.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." he said .

"No it's not." she cried into his chest.

Kagome looked at him her blue eyes sparking from the tears she shed. Sesshoumaru wiped the tears away with his fingers.

"Now that their gone you have no reason to keep me I'll pack my bags and leave first thing in the morning." Kagome told Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru tilted her chin so that she was looking at him.

"Why would I get rid of you, my sweet Kagome, you're part of my family and as much as you're a pain in the ass to me at times I don't want you to leave." he told her.

"Now take it easy, you don't have to worry about going to school tomorrow rest." Sesshoumaru kissed her on her forehead before he left her bedroom.

Monday

Kagome sat out by the pool thinking about her family all the good times they had together. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome from his bedroom window.

_What do I do, should I leave her alone, if I approach her and I am too nice she might think something is wrong with me._

Kagome went up to her room she wouldn't eat or sleep all she did was keep to herself she only spoke if she was asked a question.

Sesshoumaru gave the house staff the night off.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I want you all to take the night off I will attend to Kagome 's needs." Sesshoumaru told his workers._

_"But do you know how to take care of her?" Sora asked._

_Sesshoumaru glared at her._

_"Yes now leave before I fire you." He told Sora and the rest of them._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sesshoumaru made some chicken soup for Kagome and a cup of tea and put it on a tray , and took it up to her room, he knocked on the bedroom door and waited for her to open it. Kagome came to the door in her blue pyjamas.

"I brought you some soup and tea up." He said to her.

Kagome moved to the side so he could enter.

He sat the tray down on her desk.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked her.

"A little better.": she said.

"I want you to eat this." He told her.

"I'm not hungry Mr. Sesshoumaru." Kagome told him.

"If you don't eat it I 'll feed you myself." he threatened .

Kagome ignored him and refused to eat, she would learn that Sesshoumaru made good on his threats.

Sesshoumaru Pulled Kagome in his lap with her facing him and began to feed her.

She first struggled bit after he growled at her she became still and behaved. After she was spoon fed he let her get up. Kagome drank her tea.

"I just want to thank you for everything that you have ever done for me , Mr. Sesshoumaru." Kagome said to him.

"Your welcome ." he told her.

Sesshoumaru got up off her bed and was leaving the room when Kagome grabbed his hand. He turned around to her.

He looked into her eyes, as she looked into his golden ones. Sesshoumaru bent his head down to hers, Kagome leaned in towards him their mouths almost touching. And then it happened Sesshoumaru kissed her.

Thanks for all the reviews and now you all know how old Sess is.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Ownership

He looked into her eyes, as she looked into his golden ones. Sesshoumaru bent his head down to hers, Kagome leaned in toward him their mouths almost touching. And then it happened Sesshoumaru kissed her.

Now

His long dark lashes brushed against her face, he kissed her on her lips.

His tongue licked her lips hoping she would open her mouth for entrance, Kagome gasped and at that moment Sesshoumaru' s tongue meant with hers.

Kagome very shyly let her tongue meet his. He pulled her body closer to his.

She slowly placed her arms around his neck, but Sesshoumaru regrettably stopped the kiss.

Kagome looked into his eyes for any sign of regret.

He looked at Kagome. The silence was killing her.

Sesshoumaru touched the side of her face, he stopped before he went any further.

Sesshoumaru left her room without saying a word.

Kagome touched her lips.

_That was my first kiss_.

Sesshoumaru went into his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed.

"What did I just do she's only 15, but those lips were just begging for a kiss." He said to himself as he got off his bed and went into the bathroom and took a cold shower.

Tuesday

Kagome was in school cafeteria sitting with Sango, Rin and Breana.

"Kagome why weren't you in school yesterday?" Breana asked her.

"I just found out Sunday that my parent' s are dead."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Kagome." All three of the girls said.

"It's okay you. Guy's I hadn't heard from my parent' s in three years." She said.

"Hey how about we come over and keep you company for a while after school?" Sango asked her.

"Sure why not." Kagome said with a small smile.

Kagome was putting some text books in her locker when two hands wrapped around her waist. Kagome turned around to see who was touching her, Kagome looked at the boy. He was tall with short brown hair and grey eyes.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hi, Hojo." Kagome said.

"Hey what happened to you, we were supposed to go out last night?" he asked her.

"I know but something came up and besides I don't think my guardian would let me go out."

"I see well maybe I should come over and meet your guardian." Hojo said to her.

Kagome could just imagine that meeting. Sesshoumaru would frighten poor Hojo to death.

"I.. Uh let me talk to him first okay." Kagome told him.

"Ok Kagome." Hojo said with a smile as he left her standing at her Locker.

After School

Kagome waited with Sango, Rin and Breana for their ride home.

A sleek Fire red BMW pulled up to the curb. Kagome smiled as she saw who was the driver.

"Hi Michael." Kagome said.

"Hey, get in ladies." He said to them.

Sango, Rin and Breana got into the back while Kagome sat in front with Michael.

"So where's fluffy?" Kagome asked Michael as they drove home.

Michael laughed at the nickname for Sesshoumaru.

"He had to take care of some business." He told her.

Michael drove up to the house pushing the combination in to unlock the gate, when the gate opened Michael Drove into the driveway and stopped in front of the mansion to let the girls out before he parked the car in the garage.

The girls went inside the house and went into the kitchen and raided the fridge for sodas, and the cabinets for candy.

"Come on guys lets go out and sit by the pool." Kagome said to them.

The girls went out to the back and sat by the pool.

Sesshoumaru came home to hear laughter in the back. He loosened his tie as he walked out to the back where Kagome and her girlfriends were lounging in the chairs.

Rin was the first to notice Sesshoumaru.

"Hello Mr. Sesshoumaru," Rin said to him.

Kagome went still when she heard his strong silky voice.

"Hello Rin, ladies" he said.

Kagome turned to look at him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, he winked at her and turned around and went back inside the house.

_Did he just wink at me_

"Hey so are you going to go out with Hojo?" Breana asked her breaking Kagome out of her thoughts.

"What did you say Bre?" Kagome asked.

"I said are you going to go out with Hojo?"

"I don't know I might have my mind on someone else." Kagome told her.

"Really who?" Sango asked.

"Some guy." Kagome simply said.

Kagome came inside to get some ice tea, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass. She went to leave the kitchen but jumped at seeing Sesshoumaru sitting on the kitchen counter looking at her. Kagome smiled and walked passed him to leave the kitchen but stopped when he spoke.

"Don't you think we should talk about what happened earlier?" he said to her.

Kagome stopped and turned around to look at him. Sesshoumaru jumped down from the counter and walked over to her.

_I don't know what there is to say to him_." she thought she looked up at him and said.

"Is there something YOU want me to say?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru looked her straight in her eyes. "You have nothing to say about what happened?" he felt like grabbing her and doing it again.

"It was nothing to worry about Mr. Sesshoumaru" she tried to walk around from him.

Sesshoumaru put his arm on the counter to stop her. "So if I were to try it again." He leaned closer to her.

"_I can't say I would stop him if he did."_she thought as he got closer to her.

Just then the doorbell rang. Sesshoumaru put his forehead on hers.

"We will talk about this later." He said and walked out the kitchen.

"Oh no I don't think I can tell him that I'm falling in love with him of all people." Kagome let out a sigh and went back outside.

"Good to see you my friend." Naraku said as he sat in Sesshoumaru's office.

"You look as if your mind is somewhere else, did I interrupt something?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand over his face.

"No just Kagome and her friends are in the back, so how are Savannah and the girls?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Fine." Naraku said.

"I see you still have her here I thought she be gone by now?"

"Kane Higurashi and his wife died in a car accident two months ago." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku' s face held no type of emotion.

" So you're keeping her here then?" he asked.

"Yes she has no other family that I know of so she'll stay here for as long as she wants too."

"I am assuming then if she decides she wants to go to college you will pay for it?" Naraku asked him.

"If she chooses to go to college then yes I will pay for it." He told Naraku.

Kagome was sitting out by the pool. Her mind was on what almost happened in the kitchen.

"Kagome, earth to Kagome." Breana said to her.

"Huh what?" Kagome said.

"I was asking you are you going to go out with Hojo?" Bre said to her.

"I don't think so." Kagome told her.

"Just tell, Mr. Sesshoumaru that there's this boy that you like and I'm sure that he'll let you go out with Hojo." Sango told her.

Bre, Sango and Rin went home leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

"_What am I going to say to him_?"

Kagome sat down on the sofa, she flipped through the channels. She turned her head when she heard Sesshoumaru and Naraku come into the living room laughing. She turned back around to look at the T.V.

"Where are your friends Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"They went home." She told him as she turned the T.V. off.

"I guess it's good because you and I have some things to discuss anyway." He said to her.

"Well I guess I better be going then ." Naraku said to Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at that meeting." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku left leaving the two alone.

Sesshoumaru walked around and sat beside Kagome on the sofa.

"We need to talk about what happened Kagome." He said to her.

"Why? It was just a kiss can't we leave it at that?" she asked him.

"Besides aren't you seeing someone?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say for the first time in his life.

"She was just a date someone to go out with." He said to her.

"I'm sure she is." Kagome said as she stood up and walked out the room and into the kitchen, Sesshoumaru got up and followed behind her.

"You little..." Sesshoumaru stopped talking when he saw Kaede and Sora in the kitchen. The phone rang and Sesshoumaru picked up the phone.

"Oh, hello Bella." Sesshoumaru said as he turned to look at Kagome, who just rolled her eyes at him. He had an idea how he was going to rise her temper.

"Bella if you're not, busy tonight would you like to come over and have dinner at my home." He said .

"Jerk." Kagome said she knew he heard her.

"Great see you at eight." Sesshoumaru said and hung up the phone.

"Well I better go and change wouldn't want to embarrass your date." Kagome said in a huff and went up to her bedroom.

Kagome changed into a pair of black low-hip huggers jeans and a shirt that showed some of her stomach. She used a straighten iron to make her hair straight and sleek. And for a finishing touch she put on lip gloss.

Kagome walked down the long staircase to see a woman with dark red hair dress in a light green dress.

"Sesshoumaru I'm glad you invited me over, ." Bella said to him.

Kagome cleared her throat as she made her presence known.

Sesshoumaru turned to see Kagome his jaw dropped at the way she was dressed, he quickly closed his mouth when Bella turned to look at him.

"Uh, Bella this is Kagome, Kagome Bella." he said.

Kagome walked over to Bella and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kagome." Bella said with a smile

"Yeah you too." Kagome said as she walked passed Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru led Bella into the dinning hall. Sesshoumaru held out her chair for Bella to sit in. Kagome was already seated.

Dinner was served.

"So Kagome how long have you been living with Sessho?" Bella asked.

Kagome smiled at the nickname.

"I say three years now."

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Bella asked her while taking a bite of her meat.

Sesshoumaru chocked on his wine.

"Sess are you okay?" Bella asked patting him on the back.

"I...I'm fine." He said.

"So, Kagome?"

"A boyfriend actually there is someone in my school that I kinda like." Kagome told her while looking at Sesshoumaru out the corner of her eye.

"Really what's his name?" Bella asked her.

"His name is Hojo Kent." She told Bella with a slight smile.

Sesshoumaru grunted at the name.

"Sesshoumaru isn't that sweet?" Bella asked him.

"Yes it's just that she's not allowed to date till she's 16." He told Bella.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru.

"That's okay my birthday is in two weeks." Kagome said.

"So how long have you and Mr. Sesshoumaru been dating?" Kagome asked.

"Well we've only been on one real date." Bella said to her.

Kagome put her hand under her chin.

Sesshoumaru didn't like that look in Kagome' s eyes. She was up to something.

"Really have you kissed him yet?" Kagome asked knowing that it would piss Sesshoumaru off.

"Kagome!" He yelled at her.

"Bella you have to excuse her she was taught better manners than this." Sesshoumaru told her.

"He's right I apologize Bella it won't happen again." Kagome told her.

Kagome excused herself from the table and went up to her bedroom where she changed into a pair of pink satin pajamas.

Short time later there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." she said.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in Kagome's bedroom was different now it was no longer green her room now had pink walls, on her desk was a computer and some pens and other things. On her night stand was a hello kitty phone and a book.

Curled up on her bed was her cat.

"Your behavior was unacceptable tonight." Sesshoumaru told her.

"What I was just being curious, that's all." she said with a innocent face.

"Really." he said closing the door behind him when the door clicked he slowly walked up to her.

Kagome looked up at him as he got closer she could feel her body start to tingle. "_Oh my god what is this feeling she thought to herself._

As he stood in front of her he leaned down like he was going to kiss her but stopped before he reached her lips. He watched her close her eyes and lean closer to him.

"You know I think I'll leave you just like this to think about what you said tonight." Sesshoumaru reached out his finger and flicked her chin then walked back towards the door.

Kagome let out a little growl "damn you Sesshoumaru" she said through clenched teeth, she grabbed the pillow off her bed and threw it at him.

Sesshoumaru laughed when he heard the pillow hit the door with a muffled thud.

"That was fun." he said to the empty hallway.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews

Angie

SesshiesKamato girl

chaneLbAbleGhurl

demonswty

PurityFlower1989

Shink Nolto

Lyn Green tea

Kenshi-Mimiroo

Black Metalmark

Mirage Mirokiki

yobdawg

anime-chick-lover

Britt

xLadykitsunex

Kattwild

Mirokoki

muder of mine (cool name)

Beila

And all the others I may have not mentioned.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome came downstairs ready for school. She was dressed in her school uniform.

Her baby blue blouse fitted her more, showing the shape of her breast, her pleated dark blue skirt came to her hips, it was short barely covering her butt. Kagome grabbed her book bag and came downstairs.

Kagome walked into the kitchen, Suya eating her cat food.

No one else was in the kitchen but her and her cat. Kagome poured herself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. She was drinking her orange juice when Sesshoumaru came into the kitchen. He didn't say anything he just went and poured himself a cup of hot steaming fresh coffee and sat down at the kitchen table in the chair across from her.

"Morning sunshine did you. Rest well?" he asked her with a slight smile.

Kagome ignored him she was still angry at him for the stunt he pulled in her bedroom last night.

"Ignoring me are you, you do know that I am your only way to school." He said.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Mr. Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she finished drinking her juice.

"So you're back to calling me Mr.?" he asked.

"What do you want me to call you, how do you want me to act when I see you with that. that woman." She said to him as she stood up and placed her empty cereal bowl and glass in the dishwasher.

He turned around to say something to Kagome, but when he looked at her all he saw were Legs.

"What are you wearing!" he asked her.

Kagome looked at herself.

"It's called a uniform." She told him as she walked over and bent down and petted her cat.

She walked out the kitchen without giving him a second glance.

The ride to school was a quite. Kagome looked out the window and sighed.

Sesshoumaru pulled up to the school.

Kagome went to get out the car. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the arm. She turned to look at him.

"I need to talk to you after school, so don't invite any of your friends over." He told her.

She rolled her eyes at his order and got out the car slamming the car door behind her. Sesshoumaru drove off as Kagome walked into the school.

Kagome was sitting at her desk reading her notes when Breana walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Kaggie guess what?" Breana said.

"Hey Bre, what's up?"

"You'll never believe it but Sango has a boyfriend." Bre told her.

"What!" Kagome yelled.

Which caused some of the students to look at her.

"That's great." Kagome said.

"I meant someone too." Breana said to Kagome.

_This sucks, now her and Sango both have someone_. Kagome thought to herself.

Rin came into the classroom running over to Kagome and Breana.

"Hey you guys guess what I've got a date this Friday!" Rin said with excitement.

"Who asked you out?" Kagome asked her.

"Brian Logan." Rin told her.

"You mean cute Brian Logan who's on the swim team asked you out?" Kagome and Breana said at the same time.

"He sure did." Rin said with a big grin.

"We should double date." Breana said to Rin.

"Double date who asked you out?" Rin asked.

"Christopher Talin." Breana told Kagome and Rin.

"This is great now all Kagome has to do is get Hojo to ask Her out." Breana said.

Kagome put her head down on the desk.

She was happy for her friends, really she was but she herself had no love life and dealing with Sesshoumaru was driving her crazy.

_First he kisses me and then he acts like he's going to kiss me and he flicks my chin, he's going to pay. _

The four girls were sitting in the cafeteria.

Sango, Rin and Breana sat dreamy eyed. "I'll be glad when this day is over." Kagome said aloud.

Sango looked at her.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked her.

"Nothing I'm just tired that's all didn't sleep much last night."

School was over now and Kagome came outside to wait for Sesshoumaru to pick her up. Inuyasha walked out the school and was going to his car when he saw Kagome.

"Hey Kagome." He said as he walked over to her.

"Oh hey Inuyasha."

"Waiting for my brother huh?" he asked her.

"Nothing gets by you." She said.

"Feh." Was his response.

It was getting late and Sesshoumaru still hadn't showed up the last student was leaving the school.

"If he not here in 15 minutes I'll give you a ride home." Inuyasha told her.

Sesshoumaru finally came. Kagome walked over to the car and opened the door.

"Thanks Inuyasha for waiting with me." Kagome told him as she got in the car.

Inuyasha waved at her before Sesshoumaru drove off.

"What took you so long?"Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything at first. "I was taking care of some important matters." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No." She said

He drove up to a McDonald's and drove thru the drive thru.

"Can I take your order?" came the voice of the cashier.

""I'll have two no.1's." Sesshoumaru said.

"And to drink?"

Two cokes." he told her.

"That'll be $9.25."

Sesshoumaru drove around front to pay for his order.

The window slid open, the young woman held out her hand for the morning when she saw Sesshoumaru' s face.

He handed her the money she couldn't stop smiling at his handsome face. She handed him the food smiling, Kagome scoffed as she watched the girl practically drooling over him. Sesshoumaru handed Kagome the bag. As the woman put the sodas in the cup holders and handed them to him.

"Thanks keep the change." He told her and drove off. Sesshoumaru drove and parked the car across from the park.

Sesshoumaru took out his Big Mac and took a bite of it.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Kagome said as she played with her skirt.

He put his burger down and wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"What's wrong with you, You've had an attitude every since I picked you up from school." Sesshoumaru asked her.

"All my friends have dates and I don't." Kagome told him.

"Hmm, well I guess you can go out on a date." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Really!" she said with an excitement.

"Yeah go on a date with me." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"W-what did you say go on a date with you?" she asked.

"That's what I said." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Why would I go out with you after what you did last night beside, I thought I couldn't date till I was 16." she said with a slight growl.

Sesshoumaru turned in his chair to face her.

"This is hard for me to say so please listen for once." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome looked at him.

"I know you're 15 and I'm 23 but I for some strange reason I'm attracted to you and to be honest, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since we kissed. What I was thinking is that your birthday is in two weeks you'll be 16. And the night of your party I want you to make a decision whatever you decide I will honor it." Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

"Ok." Kagome said as she turned in her seat to look at him.

"I want an answer to this. You become my girlfriend, but we take it slow on the other hand if you decide you don't want to be with me then you're not to say anything when I go on a date with other women, no questions what so ever. Is that understood?"

Kagome looked at him, nodding her head.

"I know you have questions to ask me." He said as he ate a french fry.

"What about Sex?" she asked him.

"If we ever have sex, it'll be when we both are ready for that." He told her.

"What about Bella?" she asked as she grabbed one of his french fries and ate it.

"What about her?" he asked.

"Are you going to continue to see her till the night of my party?"

Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

"Would it please you if I called things off with her?" he asked her.

Kagome crossed her arms.

"It's not like I'm jealous of her." Kagome retorted.

"Of course not." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"What are we I mean how are we to act around each other, when we're around Sora and the other' s?" she asked him.

"Around them just call me what you've been calling me until we decide to tell everyone." Sesshoumaru told her.

Sesshoumaru touched the side of her face, caressing it. Kagome leaned into his touch.

"Let's go home, unless you have any more questions." He said to her.

"My party I like to invite at least my close friends and Inuyasha she said quickly."

Before Sesshoumaru could retort Kagome put a french fry in his mouth.

"Now please don't growl or whatever you do when you're angry at me. Inuyasha is a friend of mine and I would be so happy if all the people I care about are there for my sweet sixteen party." Kagome said to him.

Sesshoumaru chewed the fry before he spoke.

"Why do you want that idiot and his friends there?" he asked her growling at the thought of his half brother in his home, along with his friends and smutty girlfriend.

"He's my friend." Kagome said.

"Fine." He growled out. "But if he gets out of hand I'm throwing him out." He told her.

"Thank you." She said as she kissed him on his cheek.

"And don't think you can have your way just by kissing me." Sesshoumaru told her as he started up the car and drove home.

Sesshoumaru parked the car in the garage. He got out the car and walked around to the other side and opened the car door for Kagome.

Kagome grabbed her book bag and got out the car. Sesshoumaru closed the door. He placed Kagome's hand in his as the two walked in the house. The two were holding hands till Sesshoumaru felt Sora's aura coming from the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's hand.

Kagome saw Sora come into the room.

"There you're your finally home, a boy by the name of Hojo called." Sora told Kagome as she walked over to her handing her a note.

"He told me to give you this message." Sora told her.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as she read the note.

Sora left and went to finish her chores. Kagome folded the note. One look from Sesshoumaru and she quickly crumbled the note.

"Well I guess I'll go and do my homework." Kagome said as she walked passed Sesshoumaru and went up to her bedroom, she changed out of her uniform and began to do her homework.

After two hours of home work Kagome came downstairs and went into the playroom, not many people were allowed in the playroom, there were arcade games, pool table, and other games. Kagome rarely came in here, but she was bored and her mind was on what she had talked about with Sesshoumaru.

Kags's (POV)

He wants to date me, be his girlfriend, but if I say no he'll date Bella and probably end up marrying her, what am I to do, I like him may even love him, But I've never been in a relationship. What do I do before I know it it'll be my birthday and he's going to want an answer. I hear them calling me its dinner time.

"Coming." Kagome said as she came from out the game room.

Dinner was quiet between the two Sesshoumaru barely said two words to her expect pass the salt or do you want anything else to eat?

Kagome was in her bedroom getting ready to go to bed when there was a knock on her door. Kagome opened her bedroom door.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." Sesshoumaru said as he walked in closing the door behind him.

"Oh, goodnight." Kagome said to him.

He walked over to her and kissed her on her lips, She went on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck.

Kagome broke the kiss and smiled at him, "You better go you don't want Sora to catch you." Kagome said to him.

She was now back to looking up at him.

Sesshoumaru went to leave her bedroom he opened the door.

"Have a good sleep." He said to her not turning around knowing if he did he would take her here and now.

"You too." Kagome said her heart beating a mile a minute.

Sesshoumaru left her room without a backwards glance.

Kagome sighed.

She pulled the covers down and got into the bed, she was blushing at what just happened again this was after all her second kiss.

She smiled to herself she was going to sleep very peaceful tonight.

Please read and review and check out my other two stories Nowhere to run and Can't Tell.

Thanks Kags21


	7. Chapter 7

ch7

Two weeks later  
Kagome woke up today was her birthday. She was 16 years old and tonight at her sweet sixteen party she would have to give Sesshoumaru an answer.

Kagome went into the bathroom and took a shower, she washed her hair and brushed her teeth, after all she still had to go to school. She put her uniform on, then she let her hair air dry.  
Kagome came down the steps as usually she placed her book bag on the floor and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sora". Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Morning birthday girl, so what do you want for breakfast this morning?" Sora asked her.

"Blueberry pancakes please". Kagome said as she looked around and didn't see Kaede.  
"Sora where's Kaede?" She asked.

"Oh, Lord Fluffy gave her the day off". Sora said as she was making the batter.

"So Kagome how does it feel being 16?"

"The same doesn't feel any different". Kagome said.

"So did you call Hojo?" Sora asked as she flipped a pancake.  
"No, I didn't, but I might be interested in someone else." Kagome told her as she got up and opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the carton of orange juice and poured two glasses one for her and one for Sora.

"So where is he at?" Kagome asked her.  
" He's been in his office every since I came here." Sora said as she placed the pancakes on a plate and brought them over to the table.

Sesshoumaru finished his phone call and came out of his office. He walked in the kitchen his heartbeat sped up at the sight of Kagome, she had him feeling like he was back in highschool.

"Morning ladies and happy birthday Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he walked into the kitchen counter, poured himself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the kitchen table.

" Thank you Mr. Sesshoumaru". Kagome said with a smile.

Sora took her empty plate over to the sink.  
" Well I had better go and get this place cleaned up." Sora said and left the kitchen.

" So birthday girl how do you feel?" he asked Kagome while touching her hand.

" Ok, what did you get me?" she asked like she was a four-year-old.

"You'll find out tonight". He said to her.

"Is it a car?" she asked him.

"No." He told her as he got up to leave the kitchen.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru out to the garage where she got into the car, and he took her to school.  
"I' m glad that today is Friday." Kagome said to him as he drove.. "And why is that?" he asked her.

"Because it' s my birthday and tonight is the party, so my friends don' t have to go home early." She said.

Sesshoumaru pulled up to the school.

I" ll see you later". She said to him as she stepped out the car closing the door behind her. Sesshoumaru sighed as he drove off.

Tonight Kagome would make her decision and either answer he would accept.

Kagura walked in the school, and over to her locker. She grabbed her books and closed the door with a loud bang.

" Hey Kagura". Kagome said as she walked over to her.

" Kagome I didn't see you there." Kagura said as she began to walk away from

Kagome.

" Did I do something to upset you?" Kagome asked her.

"No not really." Kagura replied as she looked and saw her friends coming towards them from down the hallway.

" I just wanted to know if you' re coming to my party tonight?" Kagome asked.

"I really don' t want to but my dad and Sesshoumaru are friends, so I have no choice really, but I warn you don' t get to attached to living with Sesshoumaru." Kagura said to her.

"And why is that?" Kagome questioned as she folded her arms unhappily .Kagura smiled .

"Because you' re below his standards, he' s just keeping you around out of pity. that little crush that you have on him? That' s all it is, you' re not his type". Kagura said with a sneer.

As Kagome listened to Kagura it became clear to her that Kagura had a thing for Sesshoumaru.

"Kagura don' t worry I don't have a crush on Sesshoumaru, and I believe his type is a woman that stands up for herself and also to him. So come or don' t come to my party it doesn't matter to me."Kagome told her and walked away.

Kagura was angry. Kikyo came up to join Kagura.

" What's got you angry?" Kikyo asked her.

"That little twit Kagome! How dare she talk to me that way, She needs to be taught a lesson." Kagura declared through clenched teeth. "You better not, you know your dad and Sesshoumaru are friends, your dad would kill you for messing with Kagome." Kikyo told her.

"Hmph, what daddy doesn't' know won' t hurt me". Kagura replied in a smug voice as she and Kikyo walked down the halls of St. Midoriko.

Kagome sat in study hall going over some notes for her math class, when Hojo sat down in the empty seat next to hers.

" Hey Kagome."Hojo said.

Kagome closed her book and turned to him. " Hey Hojo."

"Happy Birthday." Hojo told her.

"I' m looking forward to meeting your guardian tonight". Hojo added.

" M..my guardian". Kagome stuttered.  
" Yeah don't you want me to meet your guardian?" Hojo asked her.

"Uh yeah, I'm sure he' ll just love that." Kagome hurriedly answered.  
Hojo, not noticing how unusually quick Kagome was to reply, told her "Great I' ll see you tonight then".and left without another word.  
_He' s not going to like this_. Kagome thought to herself, just imaging how Sesshoumaru was going to act when he met Hojo.

Sesshoumaru walked around his home to see, Sora and the other maids getting his home ready for Kagome' s birthday party.  
Thousands of Black and Red balloons were being blown up and hung all across the house. Sora, noticing Sesshomaru took a break and walked over to him.  
" So today Kagome is 16 years old, seem like only yesterday she came here."Sora said to him..

" I know she's grown up to be a beautiful young woman".he replied without thinking.

"Really".Sora said. "I believe you said that when she turns 16 that she could date". Sora reminded him.  
" I did and what would your point be?" He asked her.

"Well she can date that boy that called here earlier this week. Hojo was his name I believe". Sora said before she walked away.

Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat. If things went his way tonight, Kagome would be his and only his.

Kagome came out the school and waited for her ride to come and pick her up.

Michael pulled up in his car. Kagome walked over to it and got in.

" Hey Kagome, Happy birthday".Michael said.  
" Thanks Michael."she said.

" So Sesshoumaru is letting you have a party tonight. You really have softened him a great deal.". Michael said as he drove home. Kagome looked at him.

"Do you really think so?" she asked. Michael merely nodded his head as if to answer her question.  
"So then do you think he'll be nice to my guest when they come over tonight?" she

asked.

" Who did you invite?" he asked her.  
" Just the usual and Inuyasha and some of his friends."

"You might have to keep Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha apart. The two don't get along as I am sure that you' re already aware. Other than that, it should be an excellent party." Michael told her. He drove up to the gate and punched the code in to open the gates.

He dropped Kagome off in front of the house Kagome took her key out and opened the front door.  
"I'm home!" Kagome announced as she closed the door behind her.  
Sora came in the living room to greet her.

" Kagome come on we have to get you ready for your party tonight. "Sora told her as she lead her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Sora pulled Kagome so quickly that ,Kagome fell on the floor in front of her bedroom door.

Sess had come out of his room to see Kagome on the floor. He walked over to her. Kagome looked up to see black shoes, she lifted her head further to see who the owner of the shoes belonged too

"What are you doing on the floor Kagome?" he asked her.  
"Uh, I fell." she replied as Sesshoumaru bent down and helped her up.

" Be more careful." he said to her and let her hand go. She nodded her head and went into her bedroom with Sora following behind her.

Kagome jumped into the shower while Sora looked through her clothes and pulled some out from her closet.

Kagome thought about the encounter that she had just had with Sesshoumaru outside her bedroom door.

How she had wanted to kiss him at that moment. Kagome washed her hair in a coconut shampoo and washed her body in a chocolate scented shower gel.

Tonight she would give Sesshoumaru her answer.  
She finished her shower she grabbed a towel and wrapped her hair up

while she put on her bathrobe, she turned the shower off. Kagome almost forgot to wash her teeth, after she washed her teeth she came out the bathroom and back into her bedroom where she saw Sora had laid out three outfits for her.

Kagome walked over to Sora and looked at what she had picked out for her.  
The first was a black dress.  
The second was a pair of black jeans and a blue top.

The third outfit was a cream colored dress with a white dog at the hem of the dress. Kagome picked out the cream colored dress with the dog on it.

After Kagome put the dress on, Sora styled Kagome's hair in spiral curls. Kagome put deep red lipstick on for the finishing touch.

" Ok now that you are ready, I' m going to go and change". Sora told her. Kagome only nodded as Sora walked out of her room.

Not to long after Sora left Kagome heard a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it.

" Oh hey Chris, what' s up? " She said when seeing who it was.  
"Nothing Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru wanted me to tell you that your guest have started to arrive."Chris told her.

" Thank you Chris let him know that I' ll be down in 15 minutes."

Kagome came down the stairs, to see her friends from school were here, Kagome saw her best friend Sango and her boyfriend Miroku, Rin came with her guy Brian Logan, And Bre with Christopher Talin.

" Hey guys!" She said excitedly as she came towards them.

"Happy Birthday Kagome." Bre said as she hugged her.

"Thank you she said with a smile." Soon more and more people began arriving.

Sesshoumaru came out of his office to see Inuyasha and his girlfriend Kikyo arrive.

Sesshoumaru looked around but it was impossible to find Kagome in the mass of all the teens in his home.

The door bell rang again and Sesshoumaru being close to it opened the door. To say that he was shocked when he saw who was standing there, is an understatement.

" Bella what are you doing here!"He asked in complete shock.

" Oh Sesshy I was invited see." Bella said as she showed him the invitation.

Sesshoumaru looked at it. He knew Kagome would be upset. Kagome wouldn't send Bella an invite, so that meant that someone else in the house had sent it.

"You must be so proud of your little girl?. She' s practically a woman, soon she' ll be going off to college. Bella said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Bella. He once thought about having a relationship with her but that was before he had kissed Kagome. Now all he wanted was Kagome, the question was, however, did Kagome want him.

Bella was still talking.

"Maybe now you'll have more time for me and we can be more serious". She told him as she held his hand.

Kagome saw Hojo coming towards her and quickly dodged him to find Sesshomaru, to give him her answer and keep Hojo away from her.

Kagome found Sesshoumaru but she stopped when she saw him holding Bella' s hand. Sesshoumaru looked up to see Kagome standing there, tears were starting to form in her eyes. Her heart was broken, she started to run towards the garden, nearly knocking Kagura over as she did so.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he let go of Bella' s hand and ran after her.

Kagome stopped by the tree where she had found Suya, now she let the tears of her broken heart flow.

"How could he I was going to give him my answer."she cried.

Sesshoumaru ran out to the garden looking for her, he walked further into the garden to see her crying by the tree. His heart sank, she looked so lost. Sesshoumaru walked over to her.

" Kagome."

Kagome looked at him and backed away.

" Leave me alone you two-timer!" she yelled.  
" Two-timer, I'm not involved with her I didn't invite her. Why would I have her here when I told you I wanted to be with you?"he asked her.

"You were holding her hand!" she cried.

" Oh sweetheart, I have no interest in her whatsoever, but at the same time you didn't give me your answer." Sesshomaru told her as he now stood in front of her.

"That's why I was coming to find you, to give you my answer." she said as she wiped the tears from her face with her hands.

Sesshoumaru lifted her chin up.

" Have you changed you mind?" he asked her.

Kagome shook her head no.

"I want to be with you, I..I love you." she said and launched herself into his arms.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her. He tilted her head up to him and kissed her, she opened her mouth to taste his sweet mouth.

Kagome deepened the kiss as his tongue battled with hers, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss by nipping her bottom lip.

" I hate to stop kissing you but we have to get back inside, I have to talk to Bella." He told her.  
Kagome looked up at him.

"Are you going to tell me what you got me for my birthday?" she asked him.  
"No, it' s a surprise. Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome pouted at his answer.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome by the hand and asked her to come back inside with him, he could still taste her lipstick on his lips. He let her hand go once they were back inside the house.

Sesshoumaru found Bella talking to Michael.

Bella saw him walking towards her and she smiled.

"There you are. Is Kagome ok?"she asked him.  
Sesshoumaru licked his lips. "Yeah she' s fine, listen can I talk to you in private?" He asked her in a low tone.  
" Of course."She said to him as they walked away from Michael.  
Sesshoumaru took Bella into his office, he closed the door behind him.

" What did you want to talk about?" Bella asked him.

" Bella I wanted to tell you that I' ve had a great time with you but I' m seeing someone else now."He told her.  
Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing he was dumping her for someone else.

What, who is he, she some little young twit isn' t she ?"she screamed at him.  
Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat.

"What are you getting upset about Bella, we only went out on a couple of dates, we never even had sex!." he yelled back at her.

" Fine you self-centered bastard, I would have been a wonderful influence on Kagome." she told him.  
Kagome walked passed Sesshoumaru' s office to hear yelling going on inside. Kagome moved out of the way just in time as the door swung open revealing a very pissed off Bella.  
" Kagome!." Bella said in surprise.  
'Hi Bella are you okay?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes I will be, Kagome happy birthday I left your present with Sora." Bella told her and left the party.

Kagome walked into Sesshoumaru' s office to see him sitting in his chair, she closed the door behind her and walked over to where he sat. She stood in front of his desk.  
" I just saw Bella."  
" Hmm, she didn't' take me breaking up with her to well." he said as he leaned back in his chair.  
Kagome sat down in the chair across from his desk and just looked at him.

"Come here." he said to her.

Kagome got out of her chair and walked over to him, now standing in front of him. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him, sitting her on his lap.

His hand moved to her creamy thigh. "You're so beautiful, just think when you first arrived here I thought that you were nothing but a little brat. Which you still are by the way."He said added with a smile.

" Is that so, well you know what I thought the first time I came here, I thought that Chris was cute." Kagome said hearing a growl from him. And I thought you were an old arrogant jerk. But now I think you're my arrogant jerk." Kagome said as she turned around to touch his face.

Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed her.

Her lips tasted like sweet honey she tasted so good Sesshoumaru didn't want to stop but he knew sooner or later someone would come and knock on that damn door and interrupt them.

" We have to stop your party is still going on and you have to blow out your cake and open your presents. I' ll give you mine after everyone goes." Sesshoumaru told her as she slid off of him not knowing that she had made his lower half stand at attention.

She walked out the room to go back to the party.

Kagome danced with her friends.  
Sesshoumaru came out as they were singing happy birthday to Kagome.  
Kagome blew out the candles making her wish. She smiled at her friends and her

family.  
The party was finally over Sesshomaru was happy. He no longer had to smell Inuyasha and his girlfriend Kikyo.

Kagome went up to her bedroom with her gifts, she then changed into her baby blue pajamas. She was getting ready to get in bed when there was a knock on her door.

Kagome opened the door expecting it to be Sesshoumaru. However it was Sora instead.

" Hey Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to come downstairs and get your gift."

Sora told her.  
"It' s 1:00 am , what the hell is wrong with him!" Kagome growled as she followed Sora back down the steps.

"Close your eyes."Sora commanded.  
Kagome closed her eyes as Sora led her out the front door.

" This better be good." Kagome said moodily as she walked uneasily behind the servant.  
Sesshoumaru stood watching Kagome as she walked up to him guided by Sora.  
"Open your eyes".Sora said to her.  
Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing there looking at her. Then she saw that he was standing next to a cherry red Porsche.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock  
" You brought me a car!" She exclaimed as she ran up to him and kissed him on his lips.  
Sora looked surprised by this but took it as Kagome being excited.  
Kagome blushed as she realized what she had just done in front of Sora.

She quickly moved away from Sesshoumaru. "Thank you Mr. Sesshoumaru."

She said to him as she began to blush even more.

"You' re welcome, I decided to get it for you since you kept pestering me about it". he told her.

Kagome smiled at him. "That means I can get my learner' s permit and you can teach me how to drive." Kagome said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her when she said that. "Who said I was going to teach you how to drive?" he asked her.

"You mean you won' t teach me?" she said with her bottom lip poking out

Sesshoumaru sighed. i _She' s poking her lip out knowing she' ll get her way. i/ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he looked down at her. _

"Fine I'll take you to get a book and your learner's permit tomorrow. he told her.

" Thank you Sesshou-kun." Kagome said loud enough for him to only hear and back made her way back inside the house and went to bed.

Saturday Morning 9:00am  
Kagome woke up and rubbed her eyes. Today was the day that Sesshoumaru was taking her to get her permit. Kagome climbed out the bed. Still in her pajamas she walked out her room and down the hall to Sesshoumaru's bedroom. She opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind her.  
When she saw that he was still asleep she tiptoed over to his bed and looked at him.

_Hmm, I wonder if he's naked under there_. She thought as she climbed on top of him.

He looked so peaceful that it was a shame she was going to wake him up. Kagome thought about how to wake Sesshomaru up . He smelled so good, she loved his natural scent. Without any cologne on he smelled like cedarwood and pine.

She kissed his neck which earned her a purring sound, Kagome held back her laugh. She touched the side of his face and he made the same noise. She couldn't help but giggle.

The scent of cheery blossoms came across Sesshoumaru's nose. He opened his eyes to see blue eyes smiling back at him.

" Do you plan on waking me up like this from now on?" he asked her.

"Maybe, but I came in here to wake you up so you can take me to get my permit."

Sesshoumaru groaned and started to move when a certain part of him became hard, because of her sitting on top of him.

Sesshoumaru flipped Kagome over , with her on the bottom and him on top.

" I like this position better don't you?" Sesshoumaru said as he sniffed her neck. Kagome blushed.  
Then she felt something brush against her thigh., causing her to gasp.

Sesshoumaru kissed her on her lips, she opened her mouth to give him access to her mouth. Kagome moaned into his mouth.  
Her hands moved around his back.

Sesshoumaru stopped before things went to far. He knew she wasn't ready for that yet, and so he climbed off of her.

Kagome closed her eyes. She was to embarrassed to see Sesshoumaru naked.  
"You can look, I' m not naked". he said.

She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru in black satin boxers, she started to drool as she took in the sight before her eyes. His long sliver hair, straight down his back no shirt on, just boxers..

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Unless you want to take a shower with me I suggest you go and get ready." he informed her, shaking her out of her thoughts of him on top of her.  
Kagome looked at him, Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow at her. She crawled out his bed and left the room.

Kagome walked back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She went into the bathroom and turned the shower on, she took he clothes off and got in.

After she washed her hair and showered, Kagome turned the shower off and got out . She brushed her teeth, then walked into her room and put on a pair of black jeans and a pink and white top, and white sneakers.

Kagome came downstairs and went into the kitchen. Kaede and the rest of the staff had the day off. Kagome turned on the coffee machine for Sesshomaru' s coffee.

While the coffee was brewing Kagome got out a bowl for her cereal and a carton of milk. She waited patiently for Sesshoumaru to come down.

Sesshoumaru came back into his room after taking his shower, he towel dried his hair. He put on a white shirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers.

He grabbed his wallet and walked out his room and went downstairs. He walked in the kitchen to see Kagome pouring him a cup of coffee. Kagome turned around with the cup in her hand, she smiled at him as she walked over to him and handed him his cup of coffee.

"So what do you want to do after you get driver' s book?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Come back here and spend some time with you." Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru finished his coffee while Kagome ate her cereal, she finished her cereal and put the empty bowl in the dishwasher.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru out the kitchen and into the garage.

He opened the passenger side door to his black Mercedes Benz for her. Kagome got into the car and put her seat belt on, she turned the knob of the volume up. Sesshomaru got in the car eyeing Kagome.

He put the key into ignition and when he did the radio came on the radio blasted music ringing in his sensitive ears. Sesshomaru turned the radio off and turned to glare at Kagome.

He growled at her.  
Kagome batted her eye lashes at him.

"Having fun?" he asked her.

" Sesshou, I' m sorry." she said.  
Sesshoumaru growled to himself at how easily, Kagome could just say the littlest things to not incur his wrath.

He pushed the button for the garage door to open, he put the car in drive and drove onto the street. Sesshoumaru would glance at Kagome from time to time as he drove

to the driver license center. When they got there he parked in the parking lot.

Kagome got out the car and walked into the center. Sesshoumaru walked in after her, he saw Kagome getting a drivers manual. He growled low in his throat as he saw other males looking at her, he walked over to her putting his arm around her waist.

He kissed her on her neck, she giggled as she felt his tongue tickle her neck.

"Let' s go." he growled in her ear.

Kagome took his hand and walked out the center. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were driving back home when Sess' s cell phone rang. Kagome answered the phone.

"Hello." Kagome said.  
" Oh Hi Mr. Drake, he' s right here." she said as she handed the phone to Sesshoumaru.  
" I was on my way home I have some things I need to take care of." He told Naraku.

I' ll talk to you later." He told Naraku and ended the call.

Kagome changed into a pair of short and a T-shirt, Sesshoumaru checked his accounts and happened to glance at the calendar, he looked twice at the date, to see if he was seeing right Valentine' s Day was three days away. He had forgotten all about Valentine' s day he never liked the holiday much , but now that he had someone to care about.

_Hmm, I'll just tell her I have to take care of some important business._ He thought to himself.  
He walked out his office to see Kagome laying on the sofa, her long tan legs stretched out on the sofa. She was making it difficult for him not to ravish her.

" You' re going out aren't you?" She asked him now sitting up.

" Sweetheart it' s important that I do this, I' ll be back before you know it." he told her as he walked over to her and bent down and kissed her.

After he left the telephone rang Kagome picked the phone up.

"Tashio residence." she said.

"Hey Sango what' s up?" Kagome asked.  
" Not much, hey Kagome what are you doing for Valentines day?" Sango asked her.  
Kagome sweat dropped she had forgotten all about that, she would have to get a job to get Sess a gift, but who would hire her, then she remembered The Cafe

" I have to go Sango I have to find a job I' ll talk to you later."Kagome told her and hung up.

Kagome got up off the couch and put her sneaks on and left the house to go to the café

" Hey Tara." Kagome said as she walked up to the counter.  
"Hey Kagome what brings you here?" Tara asked her.

" I need a part time job fast". Kagome told her.

" I can hire you, most of the money will come from your tip jar." Tara told her.  
Kagome began work that same day, she was doing well.

Naraku came in the Café he walked up to the counter and was surprised to see Kagome working here.  
" Mr. Drake what are you doing here?" she asked.

" Coffee." he told her.  
"Right.." She said as she poured in a cup. "Will there be anything else?" she asked him.

"Piece of chocolate cake" he said.  
Kagome cut him a piece.

"Sesshoumaru made you get a job?"  
" No he doesn't know. Please don' t tell him." she said.

He smiled at her. "Don' t worry I won' t, I admire that you' re trying to be independent. he said to her.  
Kagome handed him his cake Naraku went and took a seat to eat his cake, his cell went off.

" Hello, did you do as I said ?" Naraku asked the man he was talking to on the phone.  
"Good I want everything to go as planned." Naraku said as he looked over at Kagome. "Keep me updated.." Naraku told him and hung up.

Kagome walked over to his table. "Would you like anything else?" she asked him.  
" No just the bill.rdblquote he told her.  
Kagome handed him the bill, he put $20.00 in her tip jar and left.

" Who was that?" Tara asked her.  
" Sesshoumaru's friend.rdblquote Kagome told her.

Sesshoumaru came back home to find Kagome not home he took his package and put it in his closet.

When Kagome came home she heard music coming from upstairs, she walked up the steps to hear it coming form Sess' s room.

She heard rock music, she never thought he listened to that. "He seems so serious all the time ." she said.

She went into her bedroom and put her money away, she would have to get up 11:00 am tomorrow to go back to the cafe .

She had made $50.00 so far in tips. She went back downstairs and sat on the sofa. She was so engrossed in the music videos that she didn' t realize Sesshoumaru was s sitting beside her.  
"How long have you been back?" he asked her as he pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Not too long ago did you take care of what you needed to?" she asked him.

"Yes and where did you go off to?" he asked her.  
" No where important." she told him. Kagome was so tired, she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Next Day

Kagome had left earlier while Sess was still asleep, it was two days to go till Valentines day.

" So Kagome what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Tara asked her.

"I don' t know." Kagome told her.  
Kagome got off at 4pm and went to a clothing store, she had $150.00 She brought Sesshoumaru six pairs of boxers in various colors.

Kagome came home and put her gift up , she then went and took a shower she pinned her hair up and changed into her sweat pants and a tank top and came downstairs.

"Kagome I need to talk to you about tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said to her as she sat down next to him on the sofa.  
" Okay what about tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow is Valentine' s day and I know that we haven' t been a couple for too long but I want to take you out to dinner." he told her.

" But won't t people see us?" she asked him.  
" Yes but no one that we know." he assured her.

Kagome thought about it she did want to spend the time with him.

"Okay." she said and kissed him.

Valentine s Day

Kagome put on her school uniform. Sango' s mom picked her up for school today Sesshoumaru would pick her up in the afternoon from school.

Kagome got in Sango' s car.  
" Morning Mrs. Taji ."Kagome said to her.

"Morning Kagome." Mrs. Taji replied.  
Kagome went to her classes. As she sat in class she thought about her upcoming date that was to happen tonight with Sesshoumaru.

What if he wanted to take things further, or she some how embarrassed him tonight? So many thoughts were going through her mind. What was she going to wear tonight. She watched as many of the students gave there sweethearts big teddy bears, chocolate hearts.

She wondered what had Sesshoumaru gotten her. She watched as Inuyasha gave his girlfriend Kikyo a black teddy bear.  
Kagome went to her last class and waited for the bell to ring, the bell finally rang. Kagome said good bye to her friends and waited outside the school for Sesshoumaru.

A silver BMW pulled up. Kagome opened the car door and got in but it wasn't' Sess that was in the car it was Michael, Kagome was surprised to see him.

" I thought Mr. Sesshoumaru was going to pick me up?" she said to him.

" Yes he was." Michael said to her.  
"But?" Kagome asked.  
" He said he had to get ready for some date he has tonight, I' m just dropping you off. I have a date myself." he told her as he drove her home.  
Michael dropped Kagome off and left.

Kagome used her house key and opened the front door.  
She walked in the house all the workers were gone, she put her book bag down on the floor and went up to her bedroom to shower for tonight.

After she showered she turned the water off , brushed her teeth and came out the bathroom in her blue towel.

Kagome laid her black strapless dress down on her bed while she blow dried her hair and comb and brushed it. She walked over to her dresser and put on a pair of earrings, and some perfume. She walked into her closet and pulled out her black high heel shoes.  
She looked at what time it was , she didn't have to be ready till 7:30. It was only 5:30.

She decided to wrap her gift to him up she even brought a card. Kagome hoped that he would like it as much as she enjoyed buying it.  
Sesshoumaru was in his bedroom getting ready when he heard her walk into her room.  
6:20

Kagome decide to change earrings she didn't like the large earrings for the night so she put on a pair of heart earrings in her ears. She put her dress on next, and then her make up she sat down on the bed and watched as her cat stretched and jumped onto her desk.

She was getting nervous it would soon be time to go on her date. As she thought about that , she thought about how she had first reacted when he kissed her, how she was indeed jealous when he had told her that he had met someone.  
Who would have ever thought that she would fall for Sesshoumaru.

7:00

Kagome put on her shoes she grabbed her black purse and opened her bedroom door and went downstairs. She didn't see him. So she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water trying to calm her nerves.

'"Why am I so nervous?' she asked herself aloud as she put the glass in the sink.  
_'He' s just a guy, no he' s not he' s someone that has captured my heart, makes me feel all love struck every time I see him, just him saying my name makes me all dumbfounded._ She said to herself.

7:25

Sesshoumaru came down the steps he followed her scent into the kitchen, when he walked in he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

His Kagome was breathtaking. Her hair was straight down her back, her dress hugged her body letting him see her curves. He walked up to her and kissed her on her neck startling her.  
" You're so beautiful." he said as she turned around in his arms.

Kagome turned around , Sesshoumaru was dressed in a black suit and tie his long sliver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he looked good .

" You look so handsome". she said to him.

" Come we have reservations at 8 ." He told her taking her hand in his, Kagome grabbed her purse on their way out the kitchen.

He took the black Mercedes Benz and drove off. Neither say a word as

he drove to the restaurant.  
He pulled up to The Sakura restaurant . Sesshoumaru exited the car giving the keys to the valet.  
He went around to the other side and opened the door for her. Sesshomaru held his hand out for Kagome, then held the door of the restaurant open for her as she walked in .

The hostess asked him for his name.

After he gave it to her she showed them to their table.

The waitress came to their table a few minutes later,

" Hi my name is Sara I will be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked them.

"She' ll have the non-alcoholic Strawberry Daiquiri, and I' ll have some Merlot.

he told the waitress.

" Very good sir I'll be back with your drinks shortly."she told them and left.  
" So how was your day?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

" Eh, everyone was giving their girlfriend or boyfriend gifts, big teddy bears and things." she said to him.  
" How was your day?" she asked.

"Went swimming, paid bills almost fired Sora again, the usual.." he told her as the waitress returned with their drinks.  
"Have you decided on what you want to order?" she asked.

" You ready honey?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.  
"Don' t you know what are you going to have?" Kagome asked him.  
" Filet Mignon and the Portabello Mushrooms ." Sesshoumaru told her.  
Kagome didn't want that. "I' ll have the lobster." Kagome told her..

"Okay I'll be back shortly with your meals." She said and left. Kagome drank some of her Daiquiri.

45 minutes later Sara came back with their meals.

" Kagome before we go any further there is something I need to tell you." Sesshoumaru said to her.  
"Okay what is it? " she asked.  
"Have you ever paid attention to the difference between Michael and I?" he asked ." You mean the fact that you're bossy and he's not?"she said with a grin.  
"Smart mouth, no the color of my eyes and my hair color?"e he asked her.

"Well I just thought it was a rare trait."she said to him.  
" Kagome I' m a demon, a dog demon to be more precise." he said.  
Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the information.. "No wonder you growl all the time." she said to him.

" You' re not angry or scared?" he asked her.  
" No, just a little hurt that you didn't' tell me before. So does this mean that Inuyasha is one as well?" she asked him.  
" He' s a half demon, or a hanyou as you could call him. Our father married a human." he told her as he drank some wine. Kagome nodded her head.  
" Do you talk to your mom?" Kagome asked him.

" I do, she lives in New York with my stepfather, I' ll take you to meet her someday. Sesshoumaru told her.

Dinner was over and Sara came back to take the empty plates away  
"Would you like some dessert?" she asked them.

"Chocolate cake."Kagome said to her. Sess knew that he would be dealing with a very hyper Kagome before the night was over.

He nodded his head he himself didn't want any dessert.

"Would you like your gift now?" he asked her.  
" I left your's at home." she told him.

" That 's okay don' t have look so sad." he said as he handed her a jewelry box with a red bow wrapped around it. Kagome took the box and looked at, she took the bow off and set it aside. Kagome opened it and saw a diamond necklace inside. Kagome gasped it was so beautiful.

" I don' t know what to say. Thank you Sesshoumaru." she said as she leaned over and kissed him.  
Sesshoumaru got up from his chair, he took the necklace in his hands and placed it around her neck . He came back around to see how it looked on her. The blue diamonds sparkled against her skin.

He kissed her neck before he sat back down.  
Sara came back with Kagome's dessert.  
" Anything else?" Sara asked him.  
" Just the bill ." he told her.  
" Want some ?" Kagome asked him as she took a bite of it.

"No." He told her.Kagome put her fork down and wiped her mouth with the napkin. "So who else is a demon? She asked him.

" Naraku is one, some of my workers are also but Chris and Michael are human". he told her.  
The waitress came back and gave Sesshoumaru the bill, he paid her and left her a tip. Kagome and Sesshoumaru waited for the valet to bring his car back.

"You' re not going to school tomorrow." he informed Kagome as the valet drove up with the car.

"I had a really great time tonight" she told him.

Sesshoumaru kissed her hand, he parked the car in the garage. Kagome got out and walked inside the house taking off her heels.

" I' m going to go and change and then give you your gift." she told him as she walked up the stairs.  
Kagome changed into her red pajamas. Sesshoumaru went into his bedroom and took off his shirt. He had just taken it off when Kagome knocked on his bedroom door.  
He opened the door, Kagome walked in the room closing the door behind her. She sat down on his bed.

"Comfortable?" he asked her as he watched her crawl under the sheets.  
"Yes." she said as she pulled the sheets over her.  
Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and sat down, Kagome handed him his card and gift.

" Open it.." she said with excitement.  
Sesshoumaru looked at his hyper girlfriend.  
" No more sugar for you". he told her as he opened her gift.  
" I hope you like it." she told him

Sesshoumaru opened it to see that Kagome had brought him some very expensive boxers.

"Thank you". he said to her.  
Kagome snuggled under the covers.

"Aren't you going to change?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru put his new boxers in his closet and went in the bathroom to change. He changed in to his pajama pants and came back out the bathroom.

Then he climbed into bed next to Kagome. Kagome moved closer to him she drifted off to sleep in the safety of his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any of the Inuyahsa characters.

Please forgive me for taking so long to update, it's just kinda hard for me to write an all romantice one. I will try to update more often. Lime in this chapter remember Kags is 16 and Sess in 23

Enjoy

Kagome woke up the next morning. Sesshoumaru was still sleeping, she yawned as she though what they were going to do today since he gave the staff the day off and she didn't have to go to school.

For the first time since her parents' deaths she was truly happy; she knew that Sesshoumaru would protect her.

She got out the bed, careful not to wake him, and opened the bedroom door and decided to do something for him. She closed the door behind her and went in her bedroom and showered and dressed. She went downstairs and she fed the cat. After she washed her hands Kagome decided to make Sesshoumaru breakfast in bed.

While she was making pancakes the doorbell rang. She came out the kitchen and answered the door.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Oh hey Kagome, I wasn't expecting to see you here." He told her as he walked in the house.

"Oh, uh Mr. Sesshoumaru told me I could stay home today." She said as she went back into the kitchen. "Did you need to talk to him?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah where is he?" Chris asked her.

"He's still asleep I believe." She said as she poured more pancake batter into the griddle. "If you watch these pancakes for me I'll go and see if he's awake."

"Yeah, thanks Kagome." Chris said.

Kagome quickly went upstairs, back to Sesshoumaru's bedroom. He was still sleeping.

She walked over to the bed and tapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulders. He didn't wake up and just turned over on his side.

"Hmm, why won't you wake up?" she said as she thought of a way that would make him open his eyes.

Kagome smiled. She knew a way to wake him up. Just as he turned over, she chose to climb on top of him.

Sesshoumaru felt something on top of him. There was only one person he knew that would dare touch him without consent besides Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" he asked in a groggy voice as he opened his golden eyes.

"Morning, I just wanted to tell you that Chris is downstairs and he wants to talk to you."

Sesshoumaru sat up in the bed. He didn't feel like dealing with any of his workers today. "Tell him I'll be down shortly."

Kagome nodded and got up to go and tell Chris when she felt Sesshoumaru's hands on her waist. "You know it's tradition to kiss your boyfriend in the morning." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Really, hmm I wouldn't know, but if it's tradition then one must keep up with the tradition." she said and kissed him. Sesshoumaru's hands traveled up to her breasts, feeling the weight of them in his hand. To his luck she hadn't put on a bra.

"Chris is downstairs." Kagome reminded him.

Sesshoumaru growled. What did Chris want, he hadn't given him any orders. Sesshoumaru thought to himself as his hands continued to caress her breasts.

"He's going to be suspicious if I stay up here too long." Kagome said to him.

"Alright but you and I will finish this later." He told her and let her go.

Kagome went back down the stairs while Sesshoumaru went and took a shower.

"Chris, he should be down shortly." Kagome told him as she went and finished breakfast, which wasn't much since Chris had done a good job with the pancakes. She turned the coffee machine on, since Sesshoumaru liked his coffee first thing in the morning when he came down the stairs.

"Where are Sora and the rest of the staff?" Chris asked her as he watched her put the pancakes on a big plate.

"He gave them the day off." She told him.

"So Kagome, is Lord Sesshoumaru letting you date yet?" he asked her. Chris had liked Kagome from the moment that he first saw her and now that she was older she was even more beautiful.

"Well there really isn't anyone I went to date at the school." She told Chris.

"I see." He said.

hr

Sesshoumaru put on a navy blue shirt and black pants. He didn't bother about putting on any shoes. He left his bedroom and went down stairs to see Chris talking to his Kagome.

He saw Kagome laughing at whatever he was saying to her.

Sesshoumaru walked in the kitchen. "Chris what are you doing here?" he asked him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I needed to talk to you about something personal." Chris said to him.

"Kagome I'll be back in a minute." Sesshoumaru told her and led Chris into his office.

Sesshoumaru took a seat behind his desk. "What is it Chris?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I was wondering if you would give me a couple of weeks off, so that I can go and visit my family."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes, "Is there a reason for you wanting to go and see your family?"

"Well my mom's birthday is coming up and I would like to be there sir."

Sesshoumaru thought about what Chris had asked him, he didn't really need Chris for anything right now. "When are you supposed to leave?"

"This Friday and return next Friday."

"Enjoy yourself with your family."

"Thank you, sir." Chris said and left his office, and went and said good bye to Kagome and left.

Sesshoumaru walked back into the kitchen, "Next time don't let him in unless I'm downstairs or someone else is here," Sesshoumaru told her as he walked over to her.

"How come don't you trust Chris?" Kagome asked him.

"Not when it comes to you, that boy has had a thing for you from the moment he saw you." He growled.

Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru was jealous.

"I promise I won't be alone with him any more ok?" she leaned in to kiss him. Kagome stopped the kiss, "I hate to ruin the mood but I've been having problems with Kagura lately and I thought you should know, since you and Mr. Drake are friends."

"How long have you been having problems with her?" he asked her.

"Since about the week of my party, I think Kagura has a crush on you, and she's jealous of me being around you."

"I see, well I'll talk to Naraku about her later on, but for now I went to spend my time with you," he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Kagome took the plate of pancakes over to the kitchen table, and then poured herself a glass of Orange juice before sitting down. Sesshoumaru joined her at the table. Instead of Kagome serving him, Sesshoumaru decided to serve her.

Sesshoumaru put three pancakes on her plate, and then put four on his plate. This was the first time that the two were eating together in the house without anyone else there.

"Are you still nervous to be around me?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"A little, but it's just that I have to get used to you as my boyfriend that's all."

After breakfast was over, Sesshoumaru sat on the sofa with Kagome laying her head on his lap. His hand traveled down her legs. She felt his large hands on her leg and sat up pushing his hand away. She knew he wasn't going to leave her alone until she gave him some attention.

So Kagome climbed on top of him balancing her hands on his board shoulders.

Lime

Kagome began kissing him. She kissed his neglected neck. Sesshoumaru lifted his mouth to hers and kissed her strongly.

"You smell good." He murmured against her lips.

Sesshoumaru changed their positions. Kagome was now under him on the sofa. His mouth began to ravish her neck, soft lips caressing her soft skin. Kagome lifted her chin to allow him more access to her throat.

He nipped it, and she let out a sharp gasp of air. His tongue trailed down her neck. Sesshoumaru paused as he nestled his lips against her collarbone. He kissed it with devotion, sucking it, and running his tongue along the bone. His hands traveled to her breasts his hands cupping them gently. Kagome arched forward as all these different sensations went through her body.

Sesshoumaru's blood beast wanted to come out and claim Kagome then and there. This is what made Sesshoumaru stop; neither was ready for that yet.

Kagome opened her eyes, looking slightly confused and uncertain. "Is something wrong?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Why did you stop?" Kagome asked him as he was still bent over her.

"I'm not ready to take it to that level just yet." Sesshoumaru told her and got off of her. Kagome sat up straightens out her clothes.

"Hey it's ok, Fluffy. I'm not really ready for that either." Kagome told him.

She hated the silence between them. "I know, Let's go for a swim since the staff is off." Kagome suggested.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her, "Kagome ran up to the pool room and changed into a two- piece red bikini. While Sesshoumaru changed into a pair of black swimming trunks.

Kagome came out the pool room with a towel draped on her arm. She walked over to the pool and waited for Sesshoumaru to join her.

Sesshoumaru came out from his side of the pool room, he saw Kagome sitting by the pool, her hair shone with the sun. He walked over to her and bent down and picked her up.

Kagome gasped at first, but then she relaxed knowing that it was him.

He placed light kisses on her neck making Kagome bite back a moan of pleasure. He kissed her one more time before letting her go and jumping in the pool. When he came back to the surface, he pushed his sliver hair back.

"Come on in." Sesshoumaru said with a smile. He splashed Kagome with the water.

Kagome laughed, she jumped in the water, she splashed Sesshoumaru as she went in. She came up laughing.

"Ha, ha, . Did I splash you?" she said smiling as she swam over to him.

Sesshoumaru was glad to see her laughing, how he loved to see her laugh.

Sesshoumaru pulled her to him and lifted up her up in the air. Kagome laughed as she was held up in the air.

Sesshoumaru lowered her back down and kissed her on her forehead.

The two swam for a while as they did Sesshoumaru thought about his future with Kagome she still didn't know that he was in the mob.

_How would she react to knowing that I had people killed on my orders_. he thought to himself.

Kagome mind was thinking as well she was 16 now, in the 11th grade next year would be her last year of school and then she would be off to college._Would he still want to be in a relationship with me._ She wondered.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw Sesshoumaru now out of the pool and sitting in a chair with his sunglasses covering his eyes. Kagome got out the pool she grabbed her towel and wiped herself down before walking over to him. She looked at the blue crescent moon on his forehead she leaned over and touched it, Sesshoumaru felt Kagome small hands on his forehead.

The light touches were starting to affect Sesshoumaru. He growled in his throat not wanting to scare her, Kagome's hands then moved to the side of his face where she traced his magenta stipes with her hand which caused Sesshoumaru to shiver. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Kagome was touching a very sensitive spot on his face.

He couldn't take it any longer and grabbed Kagome with his hands on her hips and situated her in his lap. Without removing his sunglasses he spoke.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" he said in a low voice.

Kagome gasped as she felt his dick press against her stomach.

"Sesshou, ." Kagome breathed.

Sesshoumaru 's claws drew circles on her back. "I adore you so much my kitten." He breathed in her ear.

* * *

Kagura decide to pay Sesshomaru a visit she came with Kikyo, the two walked up to the house Kagura rang the door bell noone answered.

"Maybe no one is home." Kikyo told her.

"Yeah right come on let's go around the back. "Kagura told her. The two teen girls went around the back and what they saw made their jaws drop.

Sesshoumaru was kissing a woman, not just any woman Kagome!

Kagura hissed, She was pissed. i How dare that tramp touch my man! i/ Kikyo grabbed Kagura and pulled her back before Sesshoumaru or Kagome saw her.

Once back in the front of the house. "That Bitch I swear she will pay!" Kagura screamed.

Kikyo laughed to herself. "Come on Kagura let's go we'll think of a way to make the bitch pay." Kikyo said.


	10. Plans

Kikyo and Kagura went back to Kagura's home the two teens sat out by the pool plotting how to make Kagome pay. Kikyo didn't have a thing for Sesshoumaru she was dating Inuyasha but she didn't like Kagome. As soon, as Kagome had begun living with Sesshoumaru, all Inuyasha 's parents would do, was talk about Kagome, say how pretty she was, and this and that, if was as if Kikyo didn't exist anymore. Even Inuyasha seemed to be enchanted by Kagome.

"So how do you want to make her pay?" Kikyo asked her best friend.

"I don't know just yet something that will make her wish that she never laid eyes on my Sesshoumaru." Kagura growled.

Kagura's mom walked out in the back to see the two girls chatting.

"Hey girls." She said as she walked over to them.

"Hey mom." Kagura said.

"Hi Mrs. Drake."Kikyo said.

"Soon you two will be going off to college." Savannah said as she sat down in the chair.

"Yeah then next year it'll be Kagome." Kikyo said.

"Yes poor Sesshoumaru, his little girl is growing up, I guess he'll get married once she goes off to college." Savannah told the two.

Kagura didn't say anything.

"Where's daddy?" Kagura asked.

"Upstairs doing something, why?" Savannah asked Kagura.

"I was just wondering is all." Kagura said.

"Kikyo will you be staying for dinner?":

"Yes Mrs. Drake." Kikyo said.

Savannah nodded her head and got up leaving the two girls alone.

Kikyo and Kagura had finally come up with a plan to make Kagome pay.

Kagura and Kikyo walked back in the house, where Kanna was watching tv,

"Hey Kanna where's dad?" Kagura asked her.

"Daddy is in the kitchen." Kanna told her.

Naraku came out the kitchen and looked at Kagura. "I'm glad you're home I just got a call from Sesshoumaru." He told her.

"Oh." Kagura said looking at Kikyo.

"Have you been bothering Kagome?" he asked her.

Kagura held her head down. "Well have you?" He asked walking over to her.

" We had a talk." Kagura said to him.

"I'll warn you just once and after that you deal with me. If she tells Sesshoumaru anything, I mean anything, that she fell or you made her cry you won't like your punishment and don't even think about crying to your mother do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Kagura said.

"Good." Her father said.

Naraku walked over to Kanna to see what she was doing.

"Dinner is ready." Savannah said as she came out from the kitchen.

Kagura wiped the tears from her eyes. Her mom walked over to her.

"Kagura, honey what's wrong?" she asked her.

Kagura looked over at her dad. "Nothing ,Mom." Kagura said.

Everyone sat down for dinner. Kikyo looked at her best friend she had never seen Kagura so scared.

"So are you girls excited about the prom?" Savannah asked the two.

"We need to go shopping." Kikyo said.

"How about this weekend the three of us could make a day of it." Savannah suggested.

"I would like that mom." Kagura said with a smile.

Kanna looked at her older sister.

"Who's taking you to the prom Kagura?" Kanna asked her.

"I'm going with Bankotsu." Kagura said.

"How long have you been dating him?" Naraku asked her.

"Six months." Kagura answered.

Savannah watched the interaction between her husband and daughter.

"Just think next year Sesshoumaru will be dealing with all this." Savannah said.

"Hmm, yes I would like to see him actually. Letting Kagome go to her prom." Naraku said.

Kikyo looked at Kagura. "I don't think Kagome has a boyfriend." Kikyo said.

"No she has a sugar..." Kagura stopped when Naraku looked at her, She swallowed. "She has a, what Kagura?" her father asked her.

"Nothing." Kagura said quickly.

Naraku didn't push her this time to answer.

"I'm sure she won't have a problem finding a date." Savannah said.

The rest of the dinner was quite. Kagura and Kikyo went up to her bedroom after dinner.

"Looks like the plan in getting that bitch is over." Kagura said,

"Not really your dad said you couldn't but that does not apply to me." Kikyo said.

Kagura smiled. "What do you have planned?" Kagura asked laying down on the bed next to Kikyo.

Kikyo whispered in Kagura's ear the plan she had for Kagome.

" I love it." Kagura said Kikyo laid down next to her.

"I knew you would." Kikyo said

"So when do we get little Ms. Perfect?" Kagura asked.

"Soon, after I talk to the girls." Kikyo said referring to the group of girls her and Kagura hang with.

* * *

"Kagome what do you want to do for the summer?" Sesshoumaru asked her as the two sat down in the living room.

"Can we go back to Japan for a while?" she asked him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just went to see my old home and my old friends, that's all." She said.

"If that is what you want, than yes." He said

Kagome smiled at him. "It is and I would like to visit my parent's grave." She continued.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and kissed her on her forehead before wrapping his arms around her.

Anyone have any ideas what Kikyo should do to Kagome?


	11. Prom

ch 11 Prom

Three weeks later

Kagura and Kikyo had set the final plans in motion for Kagome. They were going to make little Miss perfect pay, let Sesshoumaru see her for the true brat that she was. Kagura came down in her red prom dress that showed every curve in her body, Naraku walked in to see his daughter. "Why are you dressing like a whore?" he asked her.

"Father, don't be silly. Mom picked this dress out for me remember?" Kagura pouted.

"You better be nice to Kagome if she is going to be there, or there will be hell to pay." Naraku said as he walked away from her.

Kagura smirked, there was no way she would be blamed this was after all Kikyo's idea. the doorbell rang and Kagura answered it. Kikyo walked in with Inuyasha and Bankotsu. "Hey Kagura." Bankotsu said as he kissed her on the lips. Kagura's mom came in from the kitchen. "Oh my you all look so beautiful where's your dad honey?" She asked Kagura.

"He went in his office." she said.

"Go and get him so we can take pictures of the four of you."

Kagura walked away to get Naraku, they came back out a few minutes later. They all went outside, the four teens stood by the limo and Kagura's mom took several pictures of them. After her mom got finished taking the pictures the teens were about to get in the limo but Naraku called ."Remember what I said Kagura, there will be hell to pay." He said then walked into the house. Kikyou smirked then Kagura, Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu got inside the limo and the driver took off. "I wonder who Kagome is going with?" Inuyasha said to himself more then anyone.

: "Probably no one, you said Sesshoumaru wasn't going to let her date right?" Kikyo asked him. "Yeah I guess she'll be dateless." he said. Kagura smirked. "Oh don't worry I'm sure Sesshoumaru will watch her maybe even dance with her." Kagura said.

tonight would be a night no one forgot.

Kagome was in her bedroom putting on her pale green gown

Kagome was getting kind of nervous, she wished that the butterflies would leave her stomach already. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad with Sesshomaru going, Hell, he might even let her dance with a guy. Sesshomaru was in his room completely dressed, all he had left to do was straiten up his tie and he would be all set to go. He fixed his tie and left his room. He walked down the hallway and knocked on Kagome's door. "Are you dressed?" He asked through the closed door. Kagome walked to the door and opened it, "Yea, I'm all ready." She said as she walked past him. "So beautiful." Sesshomaru thought to himself as he followed her.

: "Uh would you mind if I danced with a guy?" she asked as they walked out the house.

"A boy?" he asked her.

"Yes just one dance I mean we're suppose to act like nothing is going on between us remember?" she said.

"I'll see Kagome." he said as they got into the limo.

"Kagura will be there too, won't she?" Kagome asked him as her hands began to sweat.

" I would think so it is her prom." he said as the Limo drove off to the Hilton hotel.

"Goody." She mumbles to herself.

"Be nice, I will be watching you." He said.

"Don't worry, I will be on my best behavior." She said mockingly. Soon they arrived at the Hilton, the limo driver pulled up front and the valet opened up the limo door. Sesshomaru stepped out first followed by Kagome. They walked inside hotel. Kagura, Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu were already there. Sesshomaru walked over to the other chaperones, leaving Kagome alone. Kagura and Kikyou walked over to Kagome. "Well, well, you did decide to show your frail little face." Kagura said. "I don't even know why you came, you have no date." Kikyou said.

"No I don't but I was invited." she said.

"By who?" Kikyo asked her. "Inuyasha ." Kagome said.

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha why did you invite her she's a junior!" Kikyo yelled.

"Kikyo don't start I thought it be nice, Sesshoumaru agreed to it as long as he was around." he told her. "

"Now, now Kikyo. Kagome is our friend. you should be nice to her." Kagura said looking to see where Sesshoumaru was.

Kagura spotted Sesshomaru and decided to go speak with him. After Kagura walked off, Kikyou turned to Kagome. "What the hell to you expect to accomplish here?" Kikyou hissed at Kagome. "Only wanted to get out of the house." Kagome said as she started to walk off. Kikyou grabbed her arm, "You better stay away from Sesshomaru, or you will pay." Kikyou threatened. Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked over to where Sesshomaru was. The closer she got to Kagura and Sesshomaru, the more she over heard Kagura trying to get into his pants.

"Kagura you do realize I am friends with your father?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"So he would give it his blessing if you and I were to mate , have puppies, come on Sess, don't tell me you never had fantasies of what it would be like to have me underneath of you writhing, begging you for more." she said.

"Ahem." Kagome said clearing her throat.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome. "Kagura didn't you come here with some one?" Kagome asked her.

"Why yes I did , I was just coming to check on Sesshoumaru he looked lonely standing here all by himself." she said before walking away to find Kikyo.

"I can't leave you alone for a second." Kagome said teasing him.

"Funny, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked her, wanting to touch her so bad.

"Yes, thank you again for agreeing to this." she said.

"Anything to make you happy." he told her.

"Your so sweet. Are you having a good time as well.?" She asked him. Sesshomaru smirked, "I could of had a better time at home." He told her.

"Pervert." Kagome mumbled to herself as soon as she caught on to what he meant.

"So who do you think will win king and queen?" He asked her.

'Probably Kagura or Kikyou for queen an Inuyasha for king." She answered. "Well, we are about to find out, so lets get a closer look." He said as they got another 30 feet to the stage.

"Hi everyone I hope you're all having a wonderful time now it is time to crown our King and Queen. The teacher said. The lights went down Kikyo and Kagura were ready to walk on the stage. Miroku and Sango finally came . "Hey Kagome." Sango said.

"Sango what took you two so long. "Oh Miroku and his hands." she said.

"Ah Kagome you're looking as lovely as always." he said as he inched closer to her. Sesshoumaru growled warning Miroku.

Miroku quickly drooped his hand to his side.

"Your king is no other than Inuyasha Tashio." the teacher said.

"No surprise there." Sango said.

"Hey Sesshoumaru did they have proms in your time?" Miroku asked him.

"Hey, now! I'm not that old." Sesshomaru Said.

: "And the prom queen is.." The teacher said as she opened the envelope. "Drum roll please..." The lady said again.

"Kagome Tashio!." she said. The whole audience gasped.

"Oh my god Kagome!" Sango said with excitement.

Kagome was in shock. Kikyo and Kagura were very angry.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at her. he kissed her on her cheek and pushed her towards the stage. "Get up there my queen." he said in her ear. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha helped her onto the stage.

Kagome blushed even harder when they put the small crown on her head. They walked off the stage and walked into the middle of the dance room. Kagome sighed, and Inuyasha gulped. The music started. "How was I able to became prom queen?" She whispered to Inuyasha. "Your quite popular Kagome" He told her. "If you say so." She said. The music stopped and Inuyasha and Kagome hugged. Kikyou walked up to Kagome with a evil gleam in her eyes that no one seamed to noticed.

"Oh Kagome you so sweet, uh Hojo would like a word with you." Kikyo said. Kagome moved away from Inuyasha. "Oh ok, tell your brother I'll be right back.": Kagome asked Inuyasha .

" Yeah sure." Inuyasha said. Kagome went off to find Hojo, Kagura found Sesshoumaru.

"Oh Sesshoumaru I was looking for you Kagome told me to find you she needs help." Kagura lied.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked

"She fell." Kagura said as she led him to Kagome. Meantime Kagome found Hojo and Hojo had agreed to help Kikyo. He grabbed Kagome and kissed her. Kagome tried to push him away. that's when Sesshoumaru and Kagura walked in on them.

"I thought that she needed help." HE asked Kagura as he walked off. Kagome pulled away from Hojo and slapped him across the face. "Sesshomaru wait." Kagome yelled. Kagura stopped her

"Stupid little bitch, he';s mine now." Kagura said as she let go of Kagome

"You bitch, you did this on purpose, how could you?". Kagome had tears in her eyes. she ran out the room looking for Sesshoumaru, but couldn't find him.

Kikyo found Kagura." Now for part 2." Kikyo said with a smile. "Oh yes, thanks to you Sesshoumaru is all mine, Kagome will be out of that house tomorrow and in the streets where she belongs." Kagura laughed.

Kagome looked all over for Sesshoumaru but couldn't fine him. "Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome wiped her eyes. "He saw me and it wasn't' what he thought." she cried.

Kagome started to ball, there was no controlling her tears. "I got to find him." She cried.

"Who are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he wiped away some of her tears.

"Sesshomaru" she said. "I think I seen him ..." He was cut off.

"Inuyasha, lets dance." Kagura said as she pulled Inuyasha away from Kagome.

Kagome felt so alone, Sesshoumaru had left her, he probably was going to kick her out now. "This was a mistake." she said. Kikyo walked over to her. "Why Kagome whatever is the matter?" Kagome looked at Kikyo.

"Leave me alone, you won, happy now?" Kagome asked her.

"Not quite." Kikyo said as she managed to back Kagome up on the stage. Kikyo smiled " I hope you have a good dry cleaner." Kikyo said as she moved out the way.

Once Kikyou was out of the way, Kagura pulled on a large rope from backstage and it tipped over a bucket of thick, slimy, dark, red paint that just happened to fall on Kagome's body. Kagome didn't scream or cry she just quickly left the strange as Kikyou and Kagura where laughing. Inuyasha tried to stop Kagome but she only pushed him away. Kagome left the building and ran room.

Kagome stopped by the curb. She cried then her first love was mad at her, she was covered in paint her dress was ruined. she cried, for the first time since her parents accident. Inuyasha found Sesshoumaru and told him what happened. even though he was mad Sesshoumaru went to look for her. When he found her, all his anger disappeared. he walked over to her. "Kagome I'm sorry." he said to her.

"Go away I'm not worth it, it's my fault I should had stayed home then you wouldn't hate me , I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." she cried.

"It's ok, I believe you, come on, lets get you cleaned up." he said as he picked her up and carried her cradle style to the back of the yard where the pool is. Kagome didn't protest as Sesshomaru carried her down the pool step and into the cool water. Sesshomaru twirled themselves around and sunk deeper into the pool.

"There beautiful as ever." he said as he kissed her lips.

"I want to go home. she said. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"Ok i just need too make a quick phone call he told he as he carried her to the limo , putting her in and closing the door so she didn't hear his conversation. "Hello?" Naraku said.

"Naraku it's ne, just wanted you to know that Kagura ruined Kagome's night." he said. Naraku growled.

"I see, well Savannah and Kanna have left for the night so I will deal with Kagura when she comes in which should be soon. "Tell Kagome I am sorry." Naraku said.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and got into the limo. When they got home Kagome went up stairs to her room and took a shower. Sesshomaru ordered out pizza and picked out a few movies. He also grabbed some pillows and blanks and made them a place on the floor in front of the large tv. He turned on the gas fire place in hopes that it will offer kagome warmth. He place a movie into the player and skipped to the start menu. The pizza arrived and Kagome came down stairs. "What's this all about" She asked Sesshomaru.

"I just thought that maybe you would like to relax with me for a while." He said as he patted the spot next to him. Kagome walked over to him and took her seat. Sesshomaru put the box of pizza in front of them and pressed play on the start menu.

Kagura came home at 2 am, she was happy and her dad knew nothing of what had gone on at the prom. She was going to her room. When Naraku said. "Have a nice time?" he asked her. Kagura yelped.

"Daddy what are you doing up I thought you be in bed." she said.

"Now why would I do that when I wanted to see how your night went, did Kagome have a nice time?" he asked her. "Yeah the best she was the talk of the prom she was even crowned Queen." she said.

"And how does that make you feel Kagura?" He asked her. "I Think that I should of won, but I'm ok with it." she answered. "Ummm..." He said.

"What's the matter father?" Kagura asked.

"Do you have something that you wanna tell me?" He asked. No, what makes you ask that?" She said.

: "Sesshomaru called, he saw everything." He said as he pushed her into her room

Kagura was afraid now. "Before you scream, I should tell you, your mom and sister aren't here." he said as he locked her door. Kagura paled."Daddy, daddy please I'm sorry it was Kikyo's idea." she said. "You want along with it!" he hissed. Kagura had real tears falling down her eyes. When Naraku was done with her she would be truly broken.

He grabbed her by her throat and threw her against the wall, she hit the wall with a loud crash. She slid down to the floor. She tried to get up , Naraku kicked her in her side. "Please stop!" she begged him.

"I told you to leave her the fuck alone, this is your own fault, he also told me how you came on to him!" he said as he beat her, Kagura' eyes was now closed shut. her mouth was bleeding. Kagura tried to crawl away from her father, but he grabbed her by her hair ruining her dress and hair he threw her on the bed. "You will stay in this room until I say you can come out, do you understand!"

"Yes sir." She said as the tears where still flowing down her checks.

"Why in the hell was I cursed with a child like you?" He said as he walked out of her room

Sesshomaru and Kagome were in the middle of their fist movie when Sesshomaru slipped his arm around Kagome body. She sighed and relaxed into his strong hold. To nights earlier events had completely left her mind, she was actually enjoying her time with her Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome out of her thoughts by removing her hair from her marking and started to gently suck on it. Kagome gasped and grabbed the back of his head. She held tightly onto his head as he began to nip and suck harder. Kagome was breathing heavily now, Sesshomaru put one of his hands on the side of her head and twirled his claws through her hair

Kagome moved her body closer to him, she felt his member brush against her thigh. "I think your friend want's to come out and play." she said in his ear.

"Are you sure you want this, I won't stop once we start." he told her. Kagome moved her hand down and grabbed his member. which caused Sesshoumaru to growl. "I want you I'm ready." she said now looking him in the eyes.

Sesshoumaru moved the empty pizza box out the way.

Sesshomaru took off his shirt and started to kiss her passionately on the lips. He pulled of her shirt over her head as he broke the kiss. He attacked her neck once again. Kagome started to pull on his pants which made Sesshomaru smirk into her neck. Kagome tugged on his pants harder. "Patience little one." He said as he gently removed her hands from his pants. He continued he assault on her neck, "Sesshoumaru, I want you now." She said in between breaths.

Just then the phone rang, "Ignore it" She said.

"I cant." He said as he answered the phone. Kagome sighed then smirked. He was on the phone so he wont say anything if she was to remove his pants for him. Kagome crawled over to Sesshomaru and kissed his belly button, she then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and quickly pulled them off. Sesshomaru gasped and hung up the phone and jumped on to of Kagome. Kagome started to laugh, which made Sesshomaru bite the mark that he had placed on her a while ago. Kagome moaned as his fangs pierced her flesh.

: Kagome moved her hands around his waist. "All he was in now were his boxers. He pulled her pants off , he smirked at her." You forgot your panties." he said as he moved his mouth down to her center, blowing on her black curls. Kagome shrieked form his cool breath against her hair. his long fingers went lowered parting her opening. he placed one finger in at a time. Kagome moaned.

"Sessho, more I need more." she moaned. Sesshoumaru listened to her pleas, he would please her, this was her first time , the next time she would please him.

Kagome panted as Sesshomaru swirled his tongue in short circles around her pearl. Sesshomaru entered a second finger in to her center, he moved in and out slowly at first, but as Kagome's breathing picked up so did his pass. "S-Sesshomaru..I-I'm about...t-to." she started, "I know" He said as he sucked harder on her pearl, and rapidly moved his fingers in her. Kagome bucked her hips up as she had her first release, Sesshomaru didn't stop there, he kept sucking and fingering her to prolong her very first orgasm.

Kagome screamed as her very first orgasm came to an end. Sesshoumaru greedily licked up her sweet nectar. He then moved back up to her letting her taste herself on his mouth. she licked her lips. She wanted more of him, she wanted to feel him inside of her, her hands moved to his waist where his boxers were. she took her hands and slowly moved them down to his hips, while distracting him with her mouth.

"Are you ready for this Sesshomaru?" He whispered into her ear. Kagome answered by grabbing his hips and bucking up against him. Sesshomaru captured her mouth again as he quickly entered her. Kagome didn't scream out in pain but in pleasure instead. Sesshomaru pulled his lips away from hers and looked her deeply into the eyes. Kagome started to rock against him, Sesshomaru picked up the past. "Faster." She whispered against his lips. He used his demon speed to faster and with each thrust, he went faster and faster. They still kept eye contact.

Her fingers dug into his back, This was heaven how she imanged what it would be like from the moment he first kissed her. "Oh, don't stop keep going ." she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he filled her deeper. He kissed her mouth he wanted this to last longer, her body was so small he began to ease up on her. Kagome pulled him back."I'm fine keep going she said as she felt her second orgasm coming. _"She'll make a fine mate and mother to my pups_." he thought as he felt his own release coming. "Kagome I'm going to cum." He growled.

"cum with me." She whispered against hips lips. He put his hand in between her legs and gently use his fingers to press her pearl up. The new sensation made Kagome scream out as she hand her second release, Sesshomaru growled, and came with her, like she told him to. Sesshomaru captured her neck again and bit down on his mark. He sucked up the blood that she spilled so freely for him and laid down next to her.

Kagome moved her body next to his, her prom night turned out to be wonderful. She kissed his lips before falling in to dreamland. Sesshoumaru wasn't sleep he watched Kagome as she slept. he was in love with Kagome and he would always protect her, his mind then went to Kagura, he felt sorry for her, knowing Naraku he beat Kagura pretty bad. He would stop by in the morning to see him. "_There's no way Kagura knows about Kagome and I so why was she jealous._ he wondered, he would worry about that later for now he would sleep next to his Kagome.

Thanks to Chrome butterfly and Inususu-sama


	12. Cause and effect

Thank you Chrome butterfly, I never updated so often

The next morning Sesshomaru got out his bed and showered, he put on a T-shirt and pair of black shorts and sneakers, Kagome was still asleep in his bed. He kissed her on her forehead, he placed a note down on the pillow beside her. He was going to see Naraku and see how bad Naraku had punished Kagura. He took one last look at Kagome before leaving the bedroom. he went out to his garage and got in his BMW, and drove off to Naraku's home which wasn't to far.

Sesshomaru pulled up into Naraku's drive way and got out of the car. He walked up the path way and rang the door bell. Naraku answered the door. "Hey, come on in." He told Sesshomaru as he step out the way. Sesshomaru walked in and Naraku closed the door. Just then Kagura came down stairs from her room. "I told you to stay in your room." Naraku told her.

"I was just getting something to drink." She said.

"Hurry up and get it, then go back to your room." Naraku told her. Sesshomaru happened to notice a small bruise of the side of her cheek when Kagura walked past him. Kagura got her drink and quickly ran back upstairs. Sesshomaru turned to Naraku

"What the hell did you do to her?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I punished her, she was told not to do anything to Kagome." Naraku told him as he walked further into the house.

"Naraku you didn't have to beat the shit out of her." Sesshoumaru growled. Naraku turned to look at him.

"Sesshoumaru you have never questioned how I punished her before why do you care now, I'm sure if Kagome did something you told her not to do you would punish her. am I correct?" he asked him.

"I would send her to her room or take something away from her! I wouldn't beat the shit out of her." Sesshomaru told him.

"Is there something going on between you and Kagura?" He asked him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sesshomaru asked him. "I'm simply asking if you and Kagura are having special relations." Naraku told him. "Well, we not. Jesus christ man, she like my freakin' niece!" He told him

"Then this talk is over, tell me that's not why you came over here?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru.

"That was part of the reason." Sesshoumaru told him.

"And the other?" Naraku asked.

"I'll be leaving for the summer, taking Kagome back to Japan she want's to visit her parents grave." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I see who would believe you would be raising a child, well a young woman now, what are you going to do when she goes off to college next year?." he asked Sesshoumaru.

"I don't think she'll be living in the dorms." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Oh and why is that?" Naraku asked. "Because I mated her last night." Sesshomaru told him. "You...mated..Kagome..?" Naraku asked. "That is just what I said." Sesshomaru stated. "That's...wow...I mean...oh boy...wow." Naraku managed to say. "Don't be so surprised. " Sesshomaru told him. Naraku was in shock to say the least. "Congrats." Naraku told him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Ok, I got to get back, my mate awaits my return." Sesshomaru said as he walked out the door. "Sesshomaru...mated..." Naraku thought to himself as he closed the door.

Kagome woke up in the bed alone, she saw the note he left. So he went to see Naraku, I wonder what about.. she thought . She pulled the covers down, and slowly got out the bed. Her feet brushed against something furry. Kagome looked down to see her cat. "Hey Suya, where have you been?" she asked it. All the cat did was look at her. Kagome bent down and picked her up and that was how Sesshoumaru found her.

"Hey." She said to him.

"Morning." He said t her as he sat down beside her.

"I told Naraku." He told her.

"About?" She asked him setting her cat back down.

"Our mating." He said.

"Oh. You what! Why did you go and do a thing like that! Kagura is going to be pissed!." Kagome said a little louder then she should of had.

"We are leaving for the summer, so what does it matter? She will get over it." He told her.

"Fine then you will be telling your dad also?" she asked him. He forgot about his dad. "Damn it." he said. "Get dressed we'll go over there right now." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome grabbed her clothes. Suya jumped up on to the bed.

"Take your fur ball with you." Sesshoumaru told her.

Sesshoumaru and said cat hadn't gotten along since Suya used him as a scratching post. Kagome picked Suya up. Kagome bent down to Sesshoumaru and kissed him on his lips, he deepened the kiss. Kagome pulled away and picked Suya up and left to go shower and change. while she did that. Sesshoumaru called his dad and told him he's be over shortly.

After Kagome took her shower she got dressed and walked into the living room, she left her cat in her room . Sesshomaru came out of his bedroom shortly after. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yes." She answered. Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and the left the home. They got into his car and drove to Sesshomaru's father's place.

How do you think your dad and Step mom are going to react?" Kagome asked him. "There will be plenty of yelling and then the idiot will put his mouth in it a s well. " he told her. "Inuyasha can be dramatic at times." she said. "Since we will be away for the summer can we stop to see your mom, I would love to meet her, all the years I've been here not once has she visited." Kagome told him.

"I have to warn you she's never thought any female was good enough for me." he said as he pulled up to his dad's home. "I'm need a nice bottle of aspirin when this is over." he sad as they walked up to the house.

Sesshomaru rang the door bell, and Inuyasha opened it. "Father here" Sesshomaru asked. "Yea, he's in his office, Hello Kagome. " Inuyasha said. "Hi." Kagome said. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the house to find his father's study. Sesshomaru knocked on his door. "Enter." a voice from inside said. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked in side and Sesshomaru closed the door behind them. "Father, we need to talk." Sesshomaru said. "Well, then talk then." His father said. "I mated Kagome." Sesshomaru told him.


	13. Chapter 13

Special thanks to: The lost and brokenbutterfly

"It's about damn time you had the balls to take a mate, but why did it have to Kagome? She is only 16! A child! Hell, you're her freaking step father for crying out loud!" Inutashio yelled in surprise.

"I wasn't asking for your permission Father , I was telling you , she and I are mated and are going to New York to spend time with my mother, and then to Japan." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Your Mother, will tear her apart!" Inutashio roared.

"That is why I will be there, I just wanted you to know Kagome and I are mated.." Sesshoumaru said.

"When are you two leaving?" Inutashio asked him.

"Tomorrow." Sesshomaru told his father.

"Ok, even through I don't approve, I wish you both the best of luck." He told to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out the house a short time later, they got into the car and drove back home. 

"Go upstairs and pack, we will not be coming back here before we go to Japan." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome walked up stairs and began to pack her clothes.

She looked at her clothes she would be going to meet Sesshoumaru's mother, they way Sesshoumaru's dad talked she hoped Sess's mom would like her.

After Kagome packed some clothes she got Suya's carrier, she would be going whether Sess, liked it or not .

She took her three bags downstairs , then came back down with the carrier. Sesshoumaru looked at it. "Don't say anything she is going with us." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just nodded his head to her. "If you and that cat are ready, we are leaving now." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"I thought you said that we were leaving in the morning." Kagome told him.

"I only said that to father." Sesshomaru told as he grabbed her bags.

"Where are your bags?" She asked him.

"All ready in the car." He told her as they both walked out of the house.

Sesshoumaru put the bags in the trunk , while Kagome put Suya in the back of the car she closed the back door and got in the passenger seat, Sesshoumaru got in the car and started it up. "You know you never taught me how to drive." she told him as he drove to the airport.

"I know I'll teach you before the summer is over I promise."

"So where are we going first?" Kagome asked him.

"To New York to see mother first." he told her as he pulled up to the airport.

Kagome got out the car and boarded the Jet , while the workers took the bags. Kagome was seated on the jet with the carrier by her feet.

Sesshomaru sat down in front of Kagome. The pilots walked to the front and began to get started with take off. Soon, they were up in the air.

"So what is your mom like?" Kagome asked him.

"She is nice , I love her and my step dad he's ok, Listen don't be scared of my mom she can smell fear, just be yourself." he said taking her hand in his.

"When was the last time you seen your mother?" She asked him as they landing in New York.

"It's been a while." He told her as they exited the plain.

"Sesshomaru my baby!" Mother half yelled just before she hugged him.

"Mother, I would like you to meet Kagome, my mate." He told his Mother.

Sesshoumaru's mom looked at Kagome. "So now you're messing with teens?" his mother said to him.

"Mother I am not messing with her, she is my mate." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome felt so insecure. Sesshoumaru's mom walked over to Kagome.

She tilted Kagome's chin up. "Hmm, good bone structure, nice hipbones, You should birth healthy pups." His mom said.

"Mother." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh be quite grab the bags, come my dear and you can call me Tsuki." She said , as her and Kagome got in the waiting car.

Sesshomaru grabbed the bags and threw them in the trunk of the limo, he then got inside the car and sat by Kagome. "So Sesshomaru how long will you and Kagome be staying?" Tsuki asked him. "A week." Sesshomaru told her.

"Why do short?" She asked him.

"We are going to Japan also." He answered.

"Is that where you are from?" She asked Kagome. Kagome nodded her head.

"Japan is nice , that is originally where we're from I moved here to raise Sesshoumaru after his ass of a father cheated on me with that Izayoi." she hissed.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Mother You can't still be mad at him?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No, of course not." She said as the driver drove to her home.

"How is Hiorshi?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"He is fine as is your sister." she said.

"You never told me you had a sister." Kagome said to him.

"Well she's a brat." Sesshoumaru told her.

"How old is she Tsuki?" Kagome asked her.

"18." she told her.

"Mersadies is not a brat, she is just different." Tsuki told Sesshomaru.

"Then tell me mother, why didn't she finish her schooling?" He asked her.

"She said that she had her personal reasons." she told him. "Which is complete shame. Kagome your in school right?" she asked her.

Kagome nodded her head just as they pulled up to Tsuki's house. Every one got out of the car and the limo driver grabbed the bags this time. Mersadies came running out of the house, only to jump on Sesshomaru.

She knocked Sesshoumaru to the ground. "Oh Fluffy you're home, I'm so glad ." she said.

Kagome looked at the young girl on top of Sesshoumaru. "Get off of me!" he growled. Mersadies got off of him she was tall, she had long black hair and blue eyes.

"What happened to your hair!" Sesshoumaru said as he stood up brushing himself off.

"Oh I got tired of the whole white hair golden eyes so I got contacts and dyed my hair." she said.

"It's not you, change it back." Sesshomaru told her.

"Hey now, I'm an adult now, so I can still do as I please!" She told him.

"Some adult you are, you still living at him, you will be 19 next month." Sesshomaru told her. Mersadies's only response was to stick her tongue out of him.

"Sesshomaru are you going to introduce me?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru sighed. "Mersadies meet Kagome, my mate." He told her.

"Since when do you have a thing for vile creatures such as her." Mersadies said with a bit of disgust in her voice.

Sesshoumaru growled. "What did you say?" he asked her as he walked over to her. "You heard me she's a human a shrimp at that." she told him.

Tsuki stepped in. "Mersadies you know better!" their mother yelled.

"What isn't it because of a human you and Sess's dad split up?" she asked her.

"Yes but Kagome isn't her and Sesshoumaru has not left a mate for Kagome." she said.

"Whatever but she is not allowed anywhere near me!" she growled. Mersadies walked in the house not looking back.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Tsuki said. "I thought she would be use to humans by now." Tsuki said to her.

"It's quite all right, I'm sure that once we get to know each other a little bit, she might start to like me." Kagome told her.

"Mother, Kagome and I will be staying at the Hilton." Sesshomaru told her as he took out his phone to call a cab.

"Sesshomaru, can you give me a few days to see if she will start to like me?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru growled as he hung up the phone. He then put it back in his pocket.

"Come on Kagome, I will show you to our room and then I will show you around." Sesshomaru told her just before he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Young love." Tsuki said with a soft sigh.

"So you grew up here?" Kagome said as she looked around her room.

"Yeah ." he said as he placed their bags on the floor letting the cat out her carrier.

"So we still have some time before lunch so let's me show you around." he told her. Kagome took his hand closing the door so Suya would be safe. Sesshoumaru took Kagome out to the garden. he had been thinking of telling her about his career choice. "Kagome let's sit down." Sesshoumaru said. he and Kagome sat down on the bench. "Kagome what I am about to tell you may or may not change how you feel about me, but I want you to know that I love you ." he said.

"I love you too, Tell me." she said.

Sesshoumaru sighed . "Kagome I'm in the Mafia."


	14. Chapter 14

Special Thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterfly

* * *

Kagome looked at him, her eyes widened. "The mafia you mean you kill people and stuff is that why my parent's gave me to you?!" she yelled.

"Yes but Kagome I only kill if I have too , your father I should have killed him but I didn't I gave him the chance to pay his debt, which he didn't ." He told her.

"Is that why no harm has ever come to me?" she asked him.

"Yes all know you belong to me." he said. Kagome looked away.

"If were to break up would you kill me?" she asked him.

"Of course not but since I marked you, you won't be leaving anyway." he said.

"Kagome, you have no reason to be scared of me." Sesshomaru told her. "I know but this mafia thing..it does change things up a bit." Kagome told him. "You think on it until tomorrow night, let me know." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru, I don't want to break up." Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru placed a gentle kiss on her lips just before standing up.

"I'm glad, now enjoy your self I have to go and talk to my mother, I'll come and get you when dinner is ready." he said and left her.

* * *

"The mafia, wow." she said as she looked around the garden .Mersadies walked out to the garden.

"Well seems that you found out his little secret." she said as she sat down next to her. "My mother may like you, but I know you're just a human whore that is after my brother's money." she said.

"You are too quick to judge people." Kagome told her.

"Maybe so, but I am always right about the whores." Mersadies told her.

"You can call me what ever you want, but you are the one who is going to look like the damn fool when you finally open your eyes and see the truth." Kagome told her. Mersadies stood up and slapped Kagome just before she walked off.

"Well, that was over reaction." Kagome said out loud as she rubbed her abused cheek.

* * *

Mersadies walked in the house and sat down. "Hello big brother." she said in a sweet voice.

" What have you done?" he growled.

"Nothing at all. did you talk to mom?" she asked him.

"I did." he told her.

"So how long are you going to keep her as your little whore?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru grabbed Mersadies by the throat. "You will watch what you say to me when it comes to my mate." he warned her before dropping her on the floor.

Mersadies rubbed her throat, as she sat up. Her mother and father came out the room. "Are you ok?" her parent's asked her.

"Yes I'm fine is dinner ready yet?" she asked them.

" In a few minutes. where is Sesshoumaru?" Tsuki asked.

"He went to get Kagome I believe."

"Alright well come on let's get ready ." Tsuki said.

* * *

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome sitting on the grass. he sat down next to her. "Hey dinner is ready." he told her. "Good."Kagome said d but wouldn't look at him.

Sesshoumaru noticed that. "What's wrong are you mad or something?" he asked her. "No just looking at the sky." she said

Kagome stood up. "What happened to you cheek?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome looked away from him. "Lets just go in side okay?" Kagome asked him.

"Did Mersadies do that?" Sesshomaru asked her as he rubbed the slight bruise. Kagome didn't answer him.

"Come on, let go in side." Sesshomaru told her as he grabbed her hand. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked back in side. Mersadies was sitting at the kitchen table and Sesshomaru walked over to her and bent down to her ear. Mersadies started to tear and Sesshomaru pulled away and him and Kagome sat down.

"Everything alright?" Sesshoumaru's step dad asked him.

"Fine Hiroshi I just told Mercedes that I want to spend time with her after dinner." he told him.

"That's nice of you." he said. .

" Kagome this is my step father Hiroshi." he told her.

"A pleasure to meet you." Kagome said to him.

Mersadies wasn't to hungry anymore.

"Well since Sesshoumaru will be hanging with Mercedes how about you and I go into the theater." Tsuki said to her.

"I'd love that." Kagome said with a smile. Mercedes paled.

"Great, we can leave right after supper." He told Kagome.

"Okay, Sesshomaru do you mind if I go?" Kagome asked him.

Sure." Sesshomaru answered.

"Would it be okay If I was to go?" Mersadies asked her father.

"No, you stay here, Kagome and I need to get to know each other." He answered.

Mercedes gulped. "I am going to go get ready for bed." She told every one.

"I will be up there in a little while to watch that movie with you." Sesshomaru told her. Mersadies paled and quickly ran up stairs

Mersadies locked her bedroom door she changed into her pink and black pjs She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail she took her contacts out . she sat by her window she could climb out the window but he would find her eventually. She jumped when she heard someone knock on her door. "Go away Sesshoumaru I'm sorry I hit her!" she yelled through the door.

"Open door Mersadies." he said to her.

"No you can't do this to me I'm not a child anymore." she said.

Sesshomaru turned the door knob until it broke off the lock. He was into her room. Mercedes jumped up from the window seal. Sesshomaru closed her door and slowly walked over to her. "Sesshomaru please! I wont ever hit her again!" Mercedes begged as she saw one of Sesshoumaru's hand start to glow green.

Sesshoumaru his glowing hand to her cheek and burned her face. Mercedes screamed as Sesshoumaru burned her face. After he burned her face he looked at her. " You will apologize to her and you will never disrespect her again or I;'ll make it worse next time he warned her. . Mercedes nodded her head as the tears fell."Your face will heal." he said to her. Mercedes looked at him "Be glad that's all did." he told her and walked out her bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Mercedes slumped to the floor her face was really hurting her Though it wasn't as bad as when she was younger Those days made her so afraid to come home. Sesshoumaru was always intimidating.

Flashback

A 15 year old Sesshoumaru and a 9 year old Mercedes were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "Sesshoumaru darling I am leaving you in charge of Mercedes till Hiroshi and I come back." his mom told him.

"Yes Mother." he said.

"That means my little pup you will obey him, I am giving him permission to punish you as he sees fit."

"But mommy why, can't you hire a baby sitter?" Mercedes asked her.

" I could but I thinks it better that your big brother watches you." she said as she kissed her and Sesshoumaru on the cheek before leaving .

Mercedes sighed as she looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'll try to be a good girl big brother." she said to him.

"Of course you will." Sesshomaru told her as he stood up and began to clear off the table. "Don't you have school work to finish?" Sesshomaru asked her as he put the last plate in the dish washer. "It's all most done, I just have a few math problems that I need help with." She responded.

"Go to your room, I will be up there in a minute to help you." Sesshoumaru told her. Mercedes stood up and walked to her room.

* * *

She left the kitchen and went up to her bedroom, and took her math book and put it on her bed opening it to the page she needed help with. Mercedes than walked over to her dresser and combed her long silvery white hair.

" I wonder what I would look like with blue eyes and black hair." she said. Sesshoumaru walked into Mercedes bedroom and saw her looking at herself in the mirror. " Sesshoumaru can I go and see my friend today? I ,meant to ask mommy but I forgot." she asked him. "We'll see after your school work is done." he said to her.

"Okay." Mercedes said as she stood up and walked over to her bad and set down by the book. "Which ones do you need help with?" Sesshomaru asked her. "All of them." She responded. "Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Well, I didn't understand in class." She told him.

"You weren't paying attention." Sesshomaru told her.

"Maybe." She responded. Sesshomaru then looked annoyed.

Mercedes looked at him. "I'm sorry, I..I'll wait for my daddy to help me ." She said shaking as she closed her book.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Why would you lie to me and tell me you only had a few when you have a whole damn page!" he yelled at her. Mercedes flinched at icy cold voice. "A..are you going to punish me?" she asked him.

"You have ten minutes to get it done. If your work is not completed by then, you will be punished." Sesshomaru told her just before he left her room. Mercedes smirked to herself as she walked over to her window. "He can't punish me if I am not here." She said to herself as she climbed out of it. Her feet hit the grass and she took off running to her friends house.

* * *

Mercedes made it to her friends house. "Mercedes what are you doing here?" A young girl with dark hair and blue eyes asked her.

" Suki my parents left Sesshoumaru in charge and he's mad at me for lying to him about my work, he gave me ten minutes so can I hide here please?" Mercedes asked her friend.

"Yeah let's go to my room, my mom's not home right now." Suki told her.

The two girls went up to the bedroom and locked the door. The two listened to music. "I wish my hair was black like yours." Mercedes said to her.

Sesshomaru walked back into Mercedes's room and noticed that she wasn't there. Sesshomaru growled. "She must be over at Suki's." He hissed to himself. Sesshomaru walked out of her room and slammed the door shut. He walked out of the house and down the street to Suki's. He knocked on the door and a black headed Mercedes opened it.

Mercedes eyes went wide, she slammed the door in Sesshoumaru's face and ran up to Suki's room. "What's wrong?"Suki asked her.

"Sess..Sessshoumaru is at the front door." Mercedes stuttered.

"Go out through my window , I'll stall him." Suki told her.

"He's to big for you." Mercedes told her.

There was a knock on Suki's bedroom door. "You didn't lock the front door?." Suki whispered to Mercedes.

"Sesshoumaru you can't be here my mom doesn't allow boys over wen she's out." Suki yelled through the door.

"Send my sister out and I'll leave." he told her.

Mercedes left out of the window and ran back home, hoping that her parents were back. Suki opened the door. "She's not here." She told him.

Sesshomaru looked over at the window. "You know what I am capable of?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes." She answered.

"Then stay out of my way and you wont get hurt." Sesshomaru told her just before he left her room.

* * *

Sesshomaru made it back home and found Mercedes in her room.

"Don't touch me." she said letting out a little growl.

Sesshoumaru walked over to his little sister, he pulled a piece of her now black hair. "You disobeyed little sister." he said right before he slapped her across the face some of his poison seeping into her skin.

"I want my daddy." Mercedes cried.

" I don't care what you want, I told you I'd be back in ten minutes and you left!" he growled as she ran over and curled up trying to hide in the corner.

"Please don't hurt my friend." she said in between tears.

"I'm not going to hurt her, you little twit!" Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm. Mercedes let out a slight cry of pain as she felt Sesshoumaru's poison seep into her arm. "Get your work done now! Or it will be a hell of a lot worse!" Sesshomaru hissed as he threw her next to the book.

End of Flashback :

Mercedes got up off the floor she took a shower and placed some cream on her face. She walked out her room and found Sesshoumaru sitting down reading in the den. "Why have you always beat me, and why didn't they ever stop you?" Mercedes asked him as her black hair covered her face.

"Because they made me." Sesshomaru told her in a toneless voice.


	16. Mercedes

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

"I don't believe you." she said to him. Sesshoumaru looked at her. Mercedes looked around the den. Her parents were still entertaining Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Well they did make me in the beginning but after a while I just kept doing it on my own." he told her.

"I hate you." she hissed. "You think that you can do whatever you want and not pay, god the things you made me do, you made me like your slave." she cried.

"I did but that was then this is now, you're no longer under my care you should be happy." he told her.

Mercedes looked at her brother. "You enjoyed beating me didn't you?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Mercedes you were disobedient." he said.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm leaving I won't be here when you and Kagome leave." she told him.

"Oh and where will you be?" he asked her.

"Suki, you know the girl you scared to death all those years ago." she said

"Hmm, she's still alive, she 's the reason you now have black hair and wear those damn contacts." he growled.

"S..she's my friend I was able to turn to her when you abused me." she hissed.

"You may have mom, my dad and Kagome fooled but I know the real you, some one doesn't do as you say they are punished."

Sesshoumaru looked at her. He closed his book and placed it on the table. "Have fun at Suki's." he said.

Mercedes looked at him. She heard Kagome and her parent's coming in form the room.

She walked away from Sesshoumaru and walked out the den and back up to her bedroom to start packing.

* * *

Kagome came into the den and sat on Sesshoumaru's lap. "Where is Mercedes?" she asked him

"She's sleeping." he told her.

"Oh, I was hoping to talk to her about earlier." Kagome said to him.

"Um, lets go for a walk." Sesshomaru told her as he stood them up.

"Oh, okay." Kagome said. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out of the house. "Kagome, you are not be nowhere near Mercedes, understand." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice as they walked down the path walk. Kagome stopped walking.

"Sesshomaru, is something wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"She's is a bad influence." he said to her Kagome smiled at him.

"Okay if you think it's for the best." she said. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him as they walked back inside .

Mercedes came down with her bags. "Mercedes where are you going?" Her dad asked her. Mercedes looked at her dad.

"To Suki's." she said.

"Why honey?" he asked her.

"I just have to go daddy." she told him. Mercedes looked at Kagome. "Please excuse my behavior earlier Kagome." Mercedes said to her.

"No big deal." Kagome said to her.

"Would you like Sesshoumaru to take you to Suki's?" her dad asked her.

"No I've spent enough time with Sesshoumaru to last me a lifetime." she said

: "Oh, well I cant seem to spend enough time with him." Kagome said as she hugged Sesshomaru. "Yeah, just wait until he starts in on you." Mercedes mumbled to herself as she walked out the door.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Oh, have fun you two." She said and left. "Kagome, lets go upstairs and spend some time together." Sesshomaru told her. "I would but I told your mother that I would help her cook dinner." Kagome told him.

"Oh , well come and get me when you're done." he told her Kagome smiled and went to help Tsuki cook.

"Is something going on between you and Mercedes?" Hiorshi asked Sesshoumaru. "Nothing that I am aware of." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I know you're a sucessful person now Sesshoumaru and there is a age gap between you two but your sister does look up to you it would be nice if you two setteld whatever is going on between you two before you go." Hiroshi told him.

"As I said before, I don't know what Mercedes is thinking. She doesn't talk to me like she use to." Sesshomaru told him.

"Oh, well let me see if I or your mother can talk some sense into her." Hiroshi told him. "Good idea." Sesshomaru told him.

_"Better do it before I beat some sense into her."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched Kagome in the kitchen.

"Did you hear me Sesshomaru?" Hiroshi asked him. "Yea, I'll get right on it." Sesshomaru told him. "Never mind." Hiroshi said with a sigh as he stood up.

hr 

Mercedes made it her friend Suki's house she took the key out and opened the door. "Suki I'm back." Mercedes said as she walked in. A young woman with short black hair walked into the room.

"Hey Mercedes what took you so long?" she asked her as she looked at Mercedes face.

"What Happened?" Suki asked her.

"Sesshoumaru is back, so you can guess what happened." she told her.

"I'm sorry." Suki said hugging her.

"Well you can stay here for as long as you want." Suki told her.

"Mercedes why didn't you ever tell your dad?" She asked her as they walked into the living room.

"Because he would be angry and the life thatSesshoumaru leads he would kill my dad." she told her. "Honey sooner or later you're going to have to tell someone." she said to her.

"I told you." Mercedes answered as she kissed Suki on the lips.

"So how long is Sesshomaru going to be down?" Suki asked her.

"I'm not for sure actually. I think that he told me, but I guess I forgot." Mercedes answered.

"Um, have a seat on the couch and I will make you a cup of hot tea." Suki told her. "Okay." Mercedes said as she sat down on the couch.

Mercedes touched the side of her face it still hurt some. "Him and his poison they all think he's the perfect son doesn't even matter to them that he's in the mafia." Mercedes said as she looked around Suki's home.

No one in her family knew of her relationship with Suki , she sighed she wanted to tell her parents but she was afraid of what they would say or do.

"Here you go." Suki said as she came back with a cup of tea for Mercedes.

"Thank you." she said to her.

"Suki would you be mad if I decided to go back to school?" she asked her.

"No I'd support you all the way." She told her.

Mercedes picked up the phone and called her house. Sesshoumaru answered the phone."Hello." she heard him say.

"Put my father on the phone." she said to him.

"And why would I want to do that?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Sesshomaru, please just put him on the phone. I have to talk to him." Mercedes told him. "You have to talk to him about something that you cant talk to me about?" Sesshomaru asked her as he walked over to Kagome and kissed her on the back of the neck. Mercedes sighed. "I'll just call back later." Mercedes said with a sigh and hung up the phone.

Mercedes growled. "I hate him!" she screamed. Suki looked at the young demoness. "Calm down." Suki said to her.

"No I'm going over there right now and telling my dad!" she said.

"Oh Lord, Mercedes."

" No don't talk me out of it I'm going." she said as she stood up and walked out the house .

Suki ran after her. "Damn she can walk fast when she mad." Suki said as she ran to catch up with her. Mercedes walked into her house with Suki behind her.

She saw Sesshoumaru and them getting ready to sit down for dinner.

"Suki how are you?" Mercedes and Sesshoumaru's mom asked her.

"Fine." she said as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Daddy I need to talk to you now in private it can't wait." she said . Hiroshi sighed. "Why can't you say in front of us all?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Because it's none of your damn business." she growled

"Mercedes, speak." Her dad told her. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand., he knew exactly what Mercedes was about to say. "Fine, I will tell you." Mercedes said.

"Your ass of a son has been beating me ever since we were kids!" Mercedes yelled. "You deserved it." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome gasped. "Sesshomaru is this true?"

Kagome asked him. "Of course it's true, who do you think was the only person to keep Mercedes in line?" Hiroshi asked her.

"It wasn't like I want to beat her but she was a bad pup." he said.

"You didn't have to hurt her the way you did." Suki said. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. Suki swallowed.

"How could you let him beat me?" she asked her parents.

" Sweetheart it was what was needed."her parents told her.

"Fine well I'm moving in with Suki, she's my lover." Mercedes said. Kagome's eyes went wide, while three dog demons all growled at Mercedes and Suki..

"I didn't know that you were going to tell them that" Suki told her.

"Well, it slipped." Mercedes told her.

"Sesshomaru, let go." Kagome said as she struggled to release her hand from his. "Mercedes, lets lake our leave." Suki said as she pulled her out the front door.

"No, I want to see what my so called parents do." Mercedes said to her. "Sesshomaru, do what you do best." His mother told him. "As you wish mother." Sesshomaru said as his eyes began to bleed red. "Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered. "This cant be you." Kagome said in a low voice.

Sesshoumaru heard her. Suki pulled Mercedes out the house. "Sessho please don't hurt her be happy for her." Kagome said to him.

"Kagome you don't understand what she did is against youaki laws." he told her.

"Please for me she seems so happy." Kagome said to him. Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down.

"You're to kind. Kagome . "Tsuki said to her.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Mercedes will have to be dealt with at a later time." Tsuki said to them, knowing Sesshoumaru would know what to do.

Kagome didn't care about their youaki laws. "Sesshomaru, I don't want you hurting her." Kagome told him.

"He has no choice." Tsuki said to her.

"Like hell he doesn't. Sesshomaru pick right now. If you lay a finger on her, you will lose me as well." Kagome told him in a voice that wasn't her own.


	17. Chapter 17

So you can all Thank The Lost and BrokenButterfly for this chapter.

**Warning Lemon in this chapter

* * *

**

Mercedes and Suki walked back into Suki's home. Suki locked the door and turned on the alarm. "Mercedes warn me next time you decide to do something that crazy. Suki told her as she sat down on the sofa.

"I'm sorry Suki, it's just that I wanted to tell them for so long , and seeing Sesshoumaru look so smug just made me want to tell them."

"I understand, now what?" Suki asked her.

"I don't know for now let's eat." Mercedes told her.

"How are you so small?" Suki teased as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, with Mercedes following behind her.

Suki took out some steak and rice to cook. Mercedes sat down at the kitchen counter and watched as her lover began to make them a late dinner.

"So what are you going to do go to night school or enroll back into highschool?"

"I guess enroll back into highschool." Mercedes as she watched Suki turn the pan on for the steaks.

"Well if you need me to, I'll drive you to and from school." Suki told her.

Mercedes smiled at her. "I love you Suki." she said to her.

"I love you too." Suki said.

Mercedes stood up and began to set the table. "That smells so good." Mercedes said as she took out two glasses and placed them on the table.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and then his mom and step-father. "Mom, Hiroshi, Mercedes is grown even if I did punish her, she would still go back to Suki." Sesshoumaru said to them.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe you're right." Hiroshi said to him.

"Tsuki, Mercedes is a big girl and Suki does seem to make her happy." he said to her.

Hiroshi you know the youkai laws." Tsuki said to him.

"I do, but times have changed, humans are now freely allowed to marry and be with demons." he said to her.

"I just thought that she would be with a male human or demon." Tsuki said as s he looked at her son.

Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek."Thank you." She told him.

Sesshomaru held her hand.

* * *

After dinner was over Sesshoumaru and Kagome went up to the guest room where Suya was sitting on the bed all curled up.

Kagome walked over to the bed, Suya woke up and looked at her before yawning and getting off of the bed.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and sat down on the bed with her. "I love you my kitten, If you weren't in my life I would have went after my sister and beat her till she was near death." he told her.

"Then I am glad that you're in my life Sesshoumaru." Kagome told him as she kissed his hand.

Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome back onto the bed and began kissing her neck.

Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue on her neck.

Sesshoumaru moved down and unzipped her jeans, he pulled them down revealing her panties more like thong with the words Angel written on it. Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled her thong off with his fangs.

He pulled her jeans off throwing them to the floor, barely missing Suya.

Kagome kissed him on his lips. Kagome sat up in bed and began to unbutton Sesshoumaru's shirt. She kissed his chest. She loved his scent, it was intoxicating.

Sesshoumaru was now bare chested. Sesshoumaru removed the rest of his clothes.

He kissed her breast pulling her nipple into his mouth sucking it. Kagome threw her head back Her hand gripped the bedspread. , her hips writhing , his tongue flicked her pearl, Kagome's feet began to tingle, he sucked and licked her. He released her pearl he slid his tongue up and own her dripping wet slit., he held her open with his long fingers Kagome buried her fingers in his silver hair. He gave her kissed all over her swollen flesh..

"Fuck Me!" She cried.

He caught her clit in his mouth, her back arched as Sesshoumaru put two fingers into her wet, warm opening. Kagome squirmed and trembled as he fingers moved inside of her.

"Sesshoumaru!," She screamed.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her with a smirk on his face. He licked his lips.

Kagome groaned, she spread her legs wider. "Do with me as you please." she cried out.

He used his thumb and finger inside her cunt, he then rubbed, her fluids oozed on his hand.

Sesshoumaru removed his hand altogether, he place his hand on his cock, he began to stroke himself, She watched him with half lidded eyes. "You're so huge, maybe more so than the last time." she said to him.

He leaned forward so that his breath was brushing her lips.

He laid in between her legs."Be gentle." she said to him.

"I will." he told her.

He slowly entered her, it was perfect , her hot flesh taking him as he buried himself inside of her. He became still this was after all their second time together. , She locked her legs around his waist, she thrust her hips against him, her nails biting into his strong shoulders. Wild animalistic noises coming from his throat. As Sesshoumaru fucked her senseless He began going faster skin hitting skin. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms under her back and neck, supporting her head, as he kissed her face.

His strokes became harder, and more deeper, Kagome's back arched , her fingers clawed his back. He suddenly slammed into her with short sudden strokes, making sensations shoot through her body. Kagome's breath became rigid, She screamed as she came. Eye lids closed, that was her third orgasm.

Sesshoumaru seconds later growled and spilled his seed inside of her.

Sesshoumaru laid against her. "Wow." was all both of them could say.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer to him and turned the lights out and kissed her on her lips before closing his eyes for sleep.


	18. Brother & Sister

**Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE**

I know Sorry took so long to Update this one.

* * *

Mercedes and Suki went to the movies to get a breather. "I'm so glad that we're finally able to get out and enjoy ourselves." Suki said to her love as they bought popcorn and two sodas. 

"Me too, the last few days have been a bit hectic." Mercedes said as she handed the guy the tickets.

The two walked in and took their seats in the back and waited for all the previews to come on.

"Want to make out while we wait for the actual movie?" Suki asked as she moved her hand up and down Mercedes's leg.

Mercedes looked at her and grinned showing her fangs. Suki put the popcorn and sodas in the empty seat next to theirs.

Mercedes kissed Suki on her full lips, letting her fangs graze Suki's lips.

Suki's hands brush against Mercedes face and neck.. Mercedes blushes.

"We can't go but so far." Mercedes said to her in between kisses.

Suki kissed her one more time before ending the kiss and picking up the popcorn and eating some.

"When we get home, you're mine." Suki told her.

"Right back at you." Mercedes said before drinking her soda.

The two held hand s as they watched the movie Mercedes laid her head on Suki's shoulder as they enjoyed the movie.

* * *

Kagome walked out to the garden and sat under a tree, in a few days she would be going back to Japan. 

"Kagome everything ok?" Tsuki asked her as she sat down beside her on the bench.

"Yes Tsuki, I was just thinking about my parent's." Kagome told her.

"Yes Sesshoumaru told me about them. And how you came to be in his care."

"Yeah when I first was at his home we had a few disagreements. He had me washing his cars, doing the floor with a sponge." Kagome told her.

"Oh my how did. You get out of that?" Tsuki asked her.

Kagome smirked. "I used tears and poked my bottom lip out." She told her.

Tsuki couldn't help but laugh. "You have made my son soft." She said.

Kagome smiled. "I love your son Tsuki, I have since I was 14 though then I would say it was more like a crush." Kagome told her.

"I know my dear. I see it in your eyes. And in his eyes how much he loves you." Tsuki said.

* * *

Sesshoumaru drove to Suki and Mercedes home and waited for them to return. 

"I guess I have been kind of hard on her lately." He said as sat on the hood of his car.

"Mercedes caused me so much trouble when she was younger, I could have been more understanding though." He said

"Then there is Kagome, who has changed the way I think and feel about many things., I even see myself being a father."

Mercedes and Suki pulled up to their home and got out. "Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked him as she stood in front of Suki.

"Relax baby sister. I am not here to cause either of you any pain." He said.

"Then what do you want?" she asked him staying on her guard.

"I want to apologize I acted like an ass, not just the past few days but. When we were kids." He told her as he got off the hood of his car.

Suki moved from behind Mercedes. "Sesshoumaru would you like to come inside?" She asked him.

Mercedes looked at Suki in disbelief. "I would like that." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Suki nodded her head and walked to the front door and opened it and walked inside leaving the two siblings standing outside.

"How do I know that you aren't here to kill us?"Mercedes asked.

"I give you my word. I won't harm you or Suki." He told her.

Mercedes walked in the house Sesshoumaru followed behind her, Suki was in the kitchen making tea, while Sesshoumaru and Mercedes talked.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I accept you and Suki's relationship, I admit when I first found out it bothered me, but after talking to Kagome and everyone I see I was wrong you should be with the person you love regardless of age, gender or race." He told her.

Mercedes smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Sess, your approval means so much to me." She said

Sesshoumaru hugged her back. Suki came in the room with tea. "Sorry we don't have much here we haven't had time to really go shopping for food yet." Suki said as she handed them each a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"So now that you've accepted our relationship would you mine helping us convince your parents?" Suki asked.

"I will talk to them when I return home." He told her.

"Are you going to finish school?" Sesshoumaru asked Mercedes.

"Actually I signed up already, I start Monday so I can be caught up when school starts again." She told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in approval. Sesshoumaru finished his tea and stood up.

"I'll talk to you later." Sesshoumaru told her and left.

"Wow that was unexpected this girl Kagome has really changed him."Suki said as she sat down next to her.

"I know, I'll have to apologize to her before they leave." Mercedes told her

"Hey Mercedes wasn't there something you wanted to Sesshoumaru?" Suki asked her.

Mercedes looked at her before closing her eyes. "Yeah, thing is I think Sess will flip out when he finds out what went on with me and Naraku."

* * *

Ownership is coming to an close as well there will be no sequel to this. 4 Chapters left 


	19. My past

Only 3 Chapters left

* * *

"What did happen between you and Naraku?" Suki asked her

"It's a long story, I was 16, Went to the club, and I was having a good time and I was dancing, when I saw Naraku, he was sitting by himself and I walked over to him. I licked my lips at that moment I had never seen a more sexy man and I saw the look in his eyes, of lust." Mercedes told her.

"What did you do?" Suki asked as she got more comfortable on their bed.

"Well I sat down beside him and we began to talk, I asked him what he was doing in New York. , He told me he was here on business."

"So he knew who you were then?" Suki asked.

Mercedes nodded her head. "Anyway we decided to go back to his hotel room and we went up to his room where proceeded to make love to me, we went all night. He was so sweet he dropped me off in front of the house." She said.

"And then what happened?" Suki asked as she massaged Mercedes shoulders.

"I never saw him again." She said.

"Did something else happen that you're not telling me?" Suki asked.

Mercedes nodded her head and turned around to face her. Mercedes was starting to tear up. Suki wiped the tears from her lover's face.

"Mercedes please tell me."

"Please don't hate me." Mercedes cried.

"Honey, I love you, just tell me." Suki said kissing Mercedes on the nose.

"A few weeks after my night with Naraku I became pregnant, and that w as when I ran away for five months, I had the baby, but I couldn't bring him home, my mom and dad would kill me, so I found a middle-aged older woman and asked her to raise the baby,." She told her.

"And where is the baby now?" Suki asked.

"She lives about five miles from here, she has black hair, golden eyes, she knows who I am." Mercedes told her.

"Mercedes what's her name?" she asked her

"Marissa." She said smiling at her

"Would you like for Marissa to live here with us?"

Mercedes eyes went wide."You would do that, you're not angry?" she asked

"No, I love you." Suki told her.

"I have to tell my parent's first, as well as Naraku." She said.

"Well let's call Naraku now and tell your parent's tomorrow." Suki suggested.

Suki kissed Mercedes on the neck before handing Mercedes the phone. Mercedes took a deep breath before picking up the phone. The phone rand about five times before it was picked up.

"Hello." She heard Naraku's deep voice

"N..Naraku, this is Mercedes Taski." She said.

Naraku remembered the name, and he remembered the girl. "Mercedes, my dear what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Um, well I have something to tell you." She said.

"And what is that?" He asked her.

"Well I'm, do you remember that night in the hotel?" she asked.

"Very much." He said

"Well that night something happened." She said.

"Oh and what was that?" he asked her.

"I became pupped, and I had the pup, she's two now, my parents and brother know nothing about her only one that knows are you and my mate."she said.

Naraku was quite, he was in shock he had thought he had been careful, but apparently he hadn't.

"What is the name of our daughter?" he asked.

"Marissa." She said softly.

"Where are you staying?" he asked her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I want to come and see you and meet my daughter." He told her.

"Oh." She said smiling.

Mercedes gave him the address and the phone number. "I will fly down tomorrow." He told her and hung up.

"Well that went fairly easy." Mercedes said hanging up the phone.

"I'm glad." Suki said.

"Now I have to call, Mrs. Lisa and tell her to have Marissa ready." Mercedes said once again picking up the phone. After her conversation with Mrs. Lisa,. Mercedes climbed into bed with Suki.

"I love you." Mercedes said before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day Mercedes took a quick shower. Suki was already downstairs waiting for her.

"We should go shopping." Suki told her.

Mercedes finished her coffee and the two left in Suki's car. First they went to the toy store where Suki, brought a lot of toys and stuffed animals, next they went to the children store and brought, some dresses. And then finally the market to prepare a dinner. They w ent back home where Suki started dinner while Mercedes fixed up a room for her daughter.

After the room was set up, Mercedes went to go and pick Marissa up.

* * *

Mercedes parked the car and walked up to Lisa's house and rang the bell. The door came open and there stood a woman in her mid forties.

"Mercedes nice to see you, come in." Lisa said to her. Mercedes walked in closing the door behind her.

"How have you been Lisa?" she asked.

"I'm doing well. I'm going to miss Marissa." She told her.

"You don't have to she can still come and visit I want you to stay in our lives, matter of fact how would like to come over tonight and meet Marissa's dad, and my mate?" Mercedes asked her.

"I don't want to intrude." Lisa said to her.

"Nonsense, you were there for me, and as far as I am concerned you're family and I won't take no for an answer." She told her.

Lisa laughed, "Fine I'll come what time?" she asked.

"Seven." Mercedes told her.

"Mommy, Mommy!" A two-year-old girl said as he ran over to Mercedes, she had amber eyes, and coal black hair, normal looking ears. She wore a pink jumpsuit.

"Hi baby are you having a good time with Grandma Lisa?" Mercedes asked her.

"Yes mommy." Marissa said.

"That's good, guess what Mommy has a surprise for you."

"Really what is it?" she asked.

"Well I can't tell you just yet, but you'll find out tonight." Mercedes told her.

"Grandma Lisa is going to bring you over." She said as she stood up.

"I have to go. I'll see you tonight." She said and kissed her Marissa on the cheek and left.

* * *

Mercedes took another shower then came down dresses wearing a simple black dress.

"Can I help with anything?" Mercedes asked Suki.

"Just set the table, hon." Suki told her.

Once everything was ready, Mercedes began to panic. "What's wrong?" Suki asked.

"What if he hates me, or Marissa?" she asked.

"He won't and if he does I'll kick his ass." Suki told her.

Mercedes nodded her head, she looked at the time the bell rang, Mercedes walked to the door and opened it. She breathed a sigh if relief it was Lisa and Marissa.

"Come in." She said.

"Hi mommy." Marissa said to her.

Mercedes picked her up and kissed her. "Honey there is someone I want you to meet." Mercedes told her

Suki walked into the room and saw Marissa in, Mercedes arms.

"Marissa this is mommy's mate, my wife." She said

"Oh Hello." Marissa said.

"Hello Marissa it's a pleasure to finally meet you, and you're just as beautiful as your mommy." She told her.

Mercedes put, Marissa down and hugged Suki. "Thank you for accepting her."

The door bell rang again, Mercedes walked to the door and opened it and there stood Naraku. He wore a blue shirt and black pants. He had flowers in his hand.

"Mercedes." He said.

"Naraku come in." She said to him. Naraku came in and closed the door behind him.

He walked further into the house where he saw a little girl with black hair playing with a toy.

"She's beautiful." Naraku said to Mercedes.

"Marisa, honey come here." She said.

Marissa ran over to her mommy and looked up at Naraku. "Sweetheart this is your daddy." She said to her.

Naraku looked at her, his daughter had golden eyes like the Inus', but his dark hair.

Naraku bent down, to his daughter to get a good look at her, when Mercedes called and told him they had a baby he was hoping for a boy.

"Hello." He said to her.

"Hi." She said softly.

Marissa quickly ran over to Suki, already attached to her.

"Come Naraku I want you to meet my mate before we eat." Mercedes said to him.

"Where is he?" Naraku asked.

"Not a, he a, she, Suki." She said as she walked over to the woman that his daughter was clinging too.

"How long?" Naraku asked her.

"I've been this way forever, but when I saw you that night, my demon wanted you and who am I to deny what my demon wants."She said

Everyone took their seat and was served. "So how do you want to do this?"Naraku asked her.

"How about we spend all the major holidays together, and you can keep her for half the summer." Mercedes suggested to him..

"That's reasonably." He told her.

"Child support, how's $20,000, every month?" he asked her.

Suki almost fell out her set as did Lisa.

"That will do." Mercedes said as if it was no big deal, but then again she was a Taski.

"I'll have to update my will." He said.

"What about your wife and kids?" Mercedes asked him. "I will tell them when I return to L.A., have you told your parents and Sesshoumaru?" he asked her.

"Not yet." She said

"Would you like me to be there when you tell them?" he asked her.

"Aren't you afraid of Sess?" She asked him.

"No." Naraku told her.

"Than yes I want you there as well as Suki." She told him.

When Dinner was over, Naraku, Mercedes and Suki all took and helped put Marissa to bed, Lisa had left.

"You can sleep in the guest room." Suki told Naraku

Naraku thanked them and went into the guest room.

Morning

After having a breakfast of pancakes, eggs and bacon along with orange juice and coffee. The three adults and toddler drove to the Taski Mansion.

Naraku, held Marissa in, his arms, Suki was next to him as Mercedes rang the bell.

The butler answered the door and let them in. Tsuki, Hiroshi, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Mother, Father." Mercedes said.

Tsuki turned around to see, Mercedes, Naraku, Suki and Marissa.

"Mercedes who is this man and child?" Tsuki asked her. Sesshoumaru looked and saw Naraku, and a little girl in his arms

"What are you doing here Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"He is here because I asked him to be." Mercedes said.

"What have you done this time?" her mom asked her.

"Mom, Dad, Sess, Kagome this is Marissa and she is mine and Naraku's daughter."


	20. Chapter 20

All that could be heard were growls, Naraku placed Marissa in Mercedes arms and now stood in front of the Mercedes and Marissa. " You bastard how dare you sleep with my sister and get her pregnant!" Sesshoumaru growled as he got up from his seat.

"Stop it!, Naraku didn't know anything about Marissa until I called him late last night." Mercedes told them.

Tsuki and Hiroshi looked at their granddaughter. "Kagome will you please take Marissa into the other room please." Tsuki asked her.

Suki took Marissa out of Mercedes's arms and handed her to Kagome. Once the two were out the room the yelling began.

"Your arguing isn't going to change the fact that Marissa is here!" Suki yelled.

"He slept with my sister!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"It's not his fault my beast wanted a pup and she chose Naraku, I'm not sorry that he is the father of my child, so either except him as my daughter's child or stay out of my life!"

Hiroshi looked at his daughter she had been through so much. "Mercedes I 'am sorry that none of us have supported you in life, but that is going to change now." Hiroshi told her.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry I never said anything to you about Mercedes and me but in truth it's really none of your business, it was one night stand." Naraku said to him.

"Really would you feel that way if it was your daughter that got pregnant?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I would be furious but as you just heard, I had no idea Mercedes was pregnant, and before you say it we have already taken care of the child support issue." He said

"All of you have a seat." Tsuki said. The adults sat down at the table.

"Mercedes why didn't you tell us when you were first became pregnant?" Tsuki asked her.

"I was scared of what you might do so I left for the five months, I was carrying her and I found a woman, a very kind woman who took me in, and once Marissa was born I asked her to take care of Marissa, so that's what she has been doing." She told them.

"Does your wife know about the affair?" Hiroshi asked Naraku.

"Savannah knows about the affair, but I left the house before I told her." Naraku told Hiroshi.

"Please don't be hate Naraku, Sess." Mercedes said to him.

" I don't hate him he's my best friend, I just never thought he'd be part of the family."

"Neither did I." Naraku replied.

"Sesshoumaru why don't you bring Kagome and Marissa back in here." His mom told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and went to get Kagome and his niece, when Kagome, Sesshoumaru came back with Marissa they all sat down at the table.

"Daddy! ." Marissa squealed as she climbed in Naraku's lap.

"She's been acting this way all morning." Mercedes told them.

"So how are you two going to share custody?" Hiroshi asked.

"We haven't discussed that yet." Mercedes told them.

"You're awfully calm Suki." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I love Mercedes and when this happened she and I weren't involved." She said to him

"Marissa is beautiful." Kagome finally said speaking

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, he wanted to wait till she w as at least twenty years old before they started a family.

Kagome smiled, she did want to have Sesshoumaru's pups. "Marissa, this is mommy's, daddy and mommy." Mercedes said to her young daughter.

Marissa blinked her golden eyes at Tsuki and Hiroshi.

"They're your grand mom and pop pop." She told her.

"Like Grand mom Lisa?" Marissa asked.

"Exactly like grand mom Lisa." Mercedes said smiling.

Marissa went back to playing with her father's hair.. "Daddy's hair soft." Marissa giggled as she pulled on it.

"Naraku, I need to talk to you." Mercedes said. Naraku nodded his head and handed Marissa to Tsuki.

"Come with us Suki." Naraku said including her in the conversation.

Suki, followed Naraku and Mercedes out to the back.

* * *

"When is Marissa's birthday?" Naraku asked her.

"Halloween." Mercedes told him.

"Hmm, well how about all of you coming out to L.A. for her birthday, by then I should have a room for her, as well as have everything settled with Savannah." He told them.

"That can work but until then how are you going to see her?" Suki asked him.

"I will fly down as often as I can, seeing it's the summer." He told them both.

"When you told me, we had a child I was hoping for a boy." Naraku said to Mercedes.

"You want a boy, why not try with your wife?" Mercedes asked.

"Savannah can't have anymore after Kanna she couldn't have anymore." He told her

"Sorry to hear that." Mercedes said.

"No big deal I've gotten use to a house full of females." He told her.

"I'm so glad you've accepted Marissa so easily." She said as she hugged him.

Naraku hugged her back..

"So Suki, how does it fell to be a parent?" Naraku asked as he took his arm from around Mercedes.

"It was a bit of a shock but after meeting Marissa, I fell instantly in love, she's so adorable." Suki told them.

"Let's go back inside." Naraku said to the two.

The three walked back inside to see their daughter climbing all over Hiroshi.

"She's so wild." Tsuki said smiling.

"Mercedes use to climb around when she was her age." Hiroshi reminded her.

"I remember. She would never stay still." Tsuki said.

"Still hard to believe that she's a mom now." Sesshoumaru said to them.

"I know." Hiroshi said

"How's everything?" Mercedes asked as she sat back down.

"Every things good, stay for dinner." Tsuki said to them.

"Okay." Mercedes said

After dinner was place on the table, everyone helped themselves to the food. "Have you thought about where she will be going to school?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, I mean right now she's usually home. She plays with the neighborhood kids." Mercedes told them, and it's something, Naraku, I and Suki have to discuss." She told him, After dinner was over Naraku took Marisa out to the car and placed her in her car seat.

"Come back soon." Tsuki said to Mercedes and Suki.

"We will." Mercedes said hugging her mom and dad.

"Kagome if you're free how about coming over to spend time with us, girls day out that is if Sess doesn't mind." Mercedes said .

"It's fine with me." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Great, drop her off at noon." Mercedes said and walked to the car holding Suki's hand.

They watched as the car drove off and they went back inside the house.

Tsuki smiled. "A granddaughter." she said with a smile.

"Well, we're going to bed." Tsuki said as she grabbed Hiroshi's hand and went up the stairs.

"That was nice I'm glad you didn't fight with Naraku." Kagome said to him as they sat down on the sofa.

"I wanted to but it's better that I didn't I don't want my sister hating me." he said.

"I would love to see Kagura's face when he tells her he has another daughter." she laughed.

"That would be funny." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed Kagome on her forehead.

* * *

After Marissa was put in her bed for the night. Naraku sat down and talked to Mercedes, Suki had to get up early for work.

"You know I often thought about you after that night." Naraku told her.

"Really?" she said

"Yes, I wanted to continue what we had, but I guess it's good we didn't." he told her.

"Yeah, I'm a little crazy." she said

"Thank you for giving me Marissa." she told him and kissed him lightly on the lips.


	21. Chapter 21

Sesshoumaru and Kagome began to pack it was time to go, too, Japan. "Sesshoumaru do you want kids?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and sat down on the bed. "I do Kagome, I've known I wanted kids the moment I made love to you."

Kagome smiled at him and sat down on his lap."You know you should show others this side of you." She said as she kissed him on his ear.

"What side is that?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"Your kind side, the side that shows how loving you really are." She said.

Suya meowed as she attacked Sesshoumaru's shoes. Sesshoumaru looked down at Suya and glared at the cat.

The cat in return blinked her blue eyes at him

Kagome looked down at Suya and smiled at her now grown cat, "I guess we better finish packing." She said as she got off his lap

Sesshoumaru glared down at Suya before getting up off the bed, Kagome closed her suitcase. "Okay I'm ready." Kagome said to him.

"Don't forget your pest." Sesshoumaru growled as he passed Suya.

Kagome picked up the cat carrier and she opened it and then clicked her tongue for Suya to come.

Suya stretched and walked over to Kagome, Kagome picked her up and placed her in the carrier and closed and locked it.

* * *

Tsuki and Hiroshi were sitting down in the living room looking at nothing in particular on the tv. Sesshoumaru came down with Kagome's suitcases.

"So you two are leaving?" Tsuki asked him.

"Yeah, Japan is where she was born, and where her parents are buried." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Tsuki nodded her head."Well the next time you two come stay longer."

"We will." He said and walked over to Tsuki and hugged her.

"Well we received a lot of surprises this week." Tsuki said as she sat back down.

"Yeah we did. My best friend and mentor impregnated my baby sister." He said.

"But." Sesshoumaru said. "I know Naraku will take care of Marissa." He told them both. Hiroshi nodded his head.

Kagome came down carrying Suya in her carrier. "Kagome, please keep in touch." Tsuki said to her.

"I will." She said smiling.

We'll have the driver take you to the airport." Hiroshi told them.

"Thank you." Kagome said to him.

"You two don't have to worry about Naraku, I've gotten to know him and from what I've seen, he loves his kids, and he'll protect Marissa as well as Mercedes with his life." Kagome told them both.

"Well you two better go." Tsuki said as she hugged Kagome, Hiroshi then hugged Kagome. "Keep him in check." Hiroshi whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome giggled and looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at the two, Kagome smiled. "Lets go." She said to him pulling him by the arm.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru got in the car with the carrier while their bags were put in the trunk.

"Where to Mr. Tashio?" The driver asked him.

"Stop by my sister's home." Sesshoumaru told the driver. The driver nodded his head and started the car and drove off to Mercedes's and Suki's home.

Kagome placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's thigh as they were taken to Suki's home.

"I really enjoyed coming here can we come back more often?" she asked.

"Sure If that's what you want." He told her.

Kagome smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips. Sesshoumaru moved his arm around her.

* * *

Mercedes walked Naraku to the door. "So you'll call me after you talk to your family?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll probably be getting a divorce." Naraku said.

"I'm sorry." Mercedes said and hugged him.

"Don't be. I don't regret that night." He told her as he walked to the awaiting car. Mercedes waved to him as the care drove off. After Naraku left, another car drove up and stopped in front of the house.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome got out the car. "Hey what are you two doing here?" Mercedes asked them.

"We wanted to say good-bye." Kagome told her.

"Leaving already?" Mercedes said.

"Yes, we're going to spend the rest of the summer in Japan." Sesshoumaru said to her

"That's nice." Mercedes said yawing.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her. "Tired?" he asked her.

She nodded her head. Marissa is very hyper." She told him.

"I see." He said looking her over.

"Are we okay?" Mercedes asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for the way I treated you." He told her.

"Sess, it's okay." Mercedes said and hugged him. The two siblings embraced, it was the first time the two had really hugged since they had gotten older. Kagome smiled at the two.

Mercedes pulled away and looked at her bigger brother. "Don't stay away to long." Mercedes said to Sesshoumaru.

Mercedes walked over to Kagome Sesshoumaru watched the two. "Kagome I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I was just so hurt, I took my anger out on the wrong person."

"It's ok I forgive you, we're family." Kagome said and hugged her.

Mercedes was taken aback, Kagome was the only other human besides Suki that forgave so easily.

"So have fun in Japan." Mercedes said to the two.

"We, will you take care of the little pup." Sesshoumaru told Mercedes.

"You can count on that, I'll be coming to L.A. for a visit after Naraku settles everything with Savannah." She told them.

Sesshoumaru ushered Kagome back into the car. "Can I ask you something?" Sesshoumaru said to Mercedes.

"Sure." She said.

"Why Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Mercedes smirked. "My beast was attracted to him, and I think a part of me was as well." She told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded hi head. "I'll talk to you when I get back from Japan." He told her and got in the car. Mercedes watched as the car drove away.

"That was nice of you." Kagome said to him.

"Well it's all because of you, you've changed me." He said.

* * *

On the plane, Kagome thought about how she was going to feel coming back to Japan, so much had happened since those years ago, she was now mated to Sesshoumaru soon be going to college. She never hated her parents for what had occurred she was just sorry that she wasn't able to have any contact with them. She never did ask Sesshoumaru how much her dad had owed him.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I was just thinking about my parents, I wonder what they did after you took me away." She told him.

"Kagome I'm sorry I had to use you." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Sess, how much did my dad owe you?" she asked him.

"Kagome do you really want to know?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at him and nodded her head. Sesshoumaru sighed. "With all the interest he owed two million dollars."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Wow, what did he borrow the money for?" she asked.

"You know I never really asked him, all I knew he wanted to start his own company."He told her.

"Oh, well everything turned out like it was supposed to." She said.

"I'm glad you don't hate me." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome smiled at him and took his hand in hers and bought it to her mouth and kissed it. "I can't hate the man I love." She said.

The plane arrived in Japan Sesshoumaru and Kagome got off the plane there was a car waiting for them. "Where do you want to go first?" Sesshoumaru asked her once they were in the car.

"My old home."She said.

Sesshoumaru instructed the driver on where to go, Kagome started getting nervous. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Honey are you sure. You want to do this?" he asked her.

"Yes." Kagome told him and squeezed his hand Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand back.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath he knew this would be hard on her, she hadn't been back since she was 13.

Kagome took a deep breath as she saw the house come in view, this was the place where it all began, and this would be the place where she told Sesshoumaru her secret.

A/N: Next chapter is the last one.


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome and Sesshoumaru got out the car and walked up to the house. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah, let's go." She told him taking his hand in hers, Sesshoumaru used a key that he was given after Kagome's parents had died. Sesshoumaru turned the key in the lock and unlocked the door. Kagome walked inside and turned the lights on.

"It looks just like it did when I was a child." She said as she looked around the house.

"Did you ever find their bodies?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, I had them buried we can go to the cemetery if you like." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Maybe later." She told him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the chair where he had the argument with Kane about paying him. He was sorry that he never allowed her to call her parents, but yet she didn't seem to hate him

He looked around and saw she was gone. He sniffed the air and followed the scent he saw the back door open and walked outside where he found her on the swing.

He walked up behind her and pushed her lightly."You found me." She said.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"I was thinking about when I was a little girl maybe 4years old and my dad and mom we were all out here just playing he lifted me up in the air, and swung me around. He called me his little princess."

"Can I ask you something?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he walked around to look at her.

"Sure." She said smiling at him.

"Was there anytime in the course of you living with me, did you ever hate me?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Hate you?" Kagome repeated

"Yes did you hate me?" he asked her again.

"No, I was angry at you, but I never hated you, you never treated me bad except for that time you made me clean all those damn cars!" she yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru laughed at her."Yes I remember that how I made you do that for getting in a fight with Inuyasha." He said.

"But no, I meant did you hate me for not letting you talk to your parents?" he asked.

"Oh, no I just accepted it, thank you for not molesting me." She said standing up

"That was one of the reasons I dated Bella." He told her.

"Oh, and those crazy rules, I hated them." She said turning around to face him.

"I see you made sure you never broke them.' He said.

Kagome tapped her chin with her finger. "What was my punishment going to be if I had disobeyed?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. " I would have hurt you." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Wow. Glad I didn't. Then you changed my name to Kagome Tashio, now that I think about it, it has a nice ring to it." She told him with a smile.

"Yeah it does." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"One of the things I hated was that uniform granted now the one I have is much shorter.." Kagome told him as they walked over to the old well house near the end of the yard.

"What about you and Bella?" she asked him as she slid the well door back.

"Bella was just a distraction."

"Did you sleep with her?" Kagome asked him as she looked down into the empty well

"No I just kissed her." He said

"I was jealous of Bella, when you told me the next day in your study you had meant someone it hurt." Kagome told him.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that you really had feelings for me." He told her.

"It's okay, I was slowly falling in love with you and i didn't know how to express it." She said.

"It's nice just talking about old times." She said as they walked back out the well house.

"We won't be staying in your old home. We'll be going to my other home on the other side of the town." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I think it's better that we don't stay her." She said.

They walked back inside the house. "I'll be right back." She told Sesshoumaru and went up the stairs to her old bedroom. Kagome walked over to her dresser drawer and opened it, the clothes were gone, everything of hers was gone. _I see they sold all my belongings, how ironic if Sesshoumaru knew whet I knew what would he say would he hate me, will this secret be the end of us.?_ she wondered.

Kagome sat down on the bed thinking of how to tell him what she did.

Sesshoumaru made a few calls while Kagome was up in her bedroom, She yawned as she packed some keepsakes, she then walked out her old room and down the hall to her parent's bedroom.

"You deserved the death you received." She said as she looked around their room.

"I just hope that when I tell him that he stills love me." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Kagome walked back down the stairs.

"Sess." She called.

"I'm right here." He said as he walked over to her. "Are you ready to leave?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes, I have everything I need." She told him, she then took his hand and walked to the front door. Kagome didn't look back as they got in the car and drove off to his home.

"When we get to your place, I have something I have to tell you." She said.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, the car came to a stop in front of a pair of white gates a number was pressed into the keypad. The gates then came open and the car drove into the driveway, the gates closing behind them.

The car stopped once again this time Sesshoumaru and Kagome got out the car. Kagome had the cat carrier in her hand as she looked around the estate.

Sesshoumaru's home was very big, bigger than the home in L.A.. There was a fountain in the shape of a giant dog, with water coming out of it's mouth.

The two walked inside the house Kagome set the cat carrier down on the floor as she looked around.

"Do you like?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome looked around the floor were done in a white tile with gold trim on the edges of them., The walls were painted a pale gold. "Your home is beautiful." She told him.

"Let Suya out so she came sniff around while I give you a tour." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome bent down and unlocked the carrier. Suya slowly stepped out and walked out she looked at Kagome and Sesshoumaru before running off somewhere else in the mansion.

"Kagome this is our home." He said to her.

Kagome smiled. "Right." She said as she walked around the place looking into different rooms.

"You even have a game room here." She said.

"Yeah, when I have the guys over they like to play in there so I let them, it keeps them out of my hair." He said.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Sesshoumaru asked her as they walked into the other room and sat down.

"Sess, I love you very much and I pray that after I tell you this that you still want to be with me." Kagome told him.

"Kagome what is it?" He asked her taking her hand in his.

"You're going to hate me." She said.

"I told you I love you, there is nothing that you can tell me that would make me hate you." He told her.

Kagome wiped a single tear from her face before she went on telling him her secret.

"You want to know why my parent's gave me up so easily?, And why I hope they're burning in hell." She said with hate.

Sesshoumaru looked at her." They were afraid of me." He said.

"That was part of it, the other part of the reason is." She said turning her head away from him.

"I'm a..a Miko."

Sesshoumaru's face held no emotion whatsoever, he tilted her chin up and looked into her blue eyes.

"I already knew that." He told her.

"You what?!" Kagome yelled.

"I've known for a while Kagome." Sesshoumaru told her as he caressed her chin.

"How long have you known?" she asked him.

"I've known since you were 14 years old." He said to her.

"But why didn't say anything?" she asked

"I wanted to watch you for myself as your skills developed." He said

"But I thought demons and miko's despised each other." She said to him.

"Many still do, but I was never concerned about you trying to cause harm to myself or those around me." He told her.

"I see, I never tried to use my powers, I just wanted to be a normal girl, I think the reason why my parents didn't call the cops or anything because I think they wanted me to kill you, me being a miko and you being a demon there stood a chance that I would end your life, even if I knew how to harness my powers I wouldn't have tried to harm you, you were always kind to me, and when we first kissed I knew at that very moment I could never harm you, though there were a couple of time I felt like purifying Inuyasha." she said with a grin.

"That I would have allowed." Sesshoumaru said smiling at her.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." She said.

"So that was your secret?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well I think it's worth saving for when we have little ones. They'll love to hear that." He said.

"Probably so." She said.

Later that night Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat on the bed. "I've been thinking about my future."She said to him.

"Oh what about it?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I was thinking I want to go to college after I graduate and get a degree in child care." She said.

"That's the career you want?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Okay than I want you to go for it, I'll pay for your education." He told her, his hands moving over her back.

Kagome turned around and kissed Sesshoumaru on his lips. "I love you." Kagome said to him.

Kagome laid down in the bed with her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist. And closed her eye's.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome slept peacefully beside him he couldn't help but smile, he had a secret too, except this was about both of them, and it would arrive in eight months if not sooner.

Eight months later

Kagome sat in the hospital bed holding a small baby boy with silver hair and blue eyes.

When Kagome first found out that she was pregnant she was a little scared, Sesshoumaru then had told her after she was able to breathe. He told her they were expecting a pup.

Now the pup was here. Sesshoumaru walked into the room. "How are you two doing?" he asked her as he placed the balloons and the bear in a chair.

"We're doing great Arka is sleeping, I just fed him." She told him.

"Good, we'll be leaving in a few hours the nursery and everything is done." He told her.

"Your mom called earlier." Kagome told him.

"What did she say?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"She said her and Hiroshi will be out here to see the baby later this week." Kagome told him.

"Well that should be fun." He said.

"You just be nice." Kagome told him.

"I'll try." He said as she sat down on the bed next to her taking their pup and holding him in his arms.

Kagome yawned as she took the time to nap. Kagome and Sesshoumaru's life had changed so much when he first meant Kagome she was a brat, many times he had thought about putting Kagome in a boarding school, but then a strange thing happened. Sesshoumaru fell in love with the little miko. Now they were parents and mates.

* * *

Five years later Kagome now owned her own daycare center she loved being around kids, and it gave her more time to be with her pup Arka, he was big boy now. Kagome watched as Arka played with the other children. Kagome was happy she finally had forgiven her parents, she understood now why they had given her to Sesshoumaru, it wasn't to kill Sesshoumaru, it was to open up his heart show him what it was to love.

And she had did that and more some and he had shown her new life, a life where she could be herself and not be used as a weapon, so in the end the two had saved each other.

* * *

**This is the end of Ownership there will be no sequeal so don't ask. Thank you for all the reviews.**


End file.
